Children Of the NIght
by Cavalyn
Summary: My first fanfic. NoirHellsing crossover. Noir are hired to kill Integra Hellsing but find they have bitten off more than they can chew. KirikaMireille and AlucardSeras. plz RR. [FINISHED]
1. Mission statement

**Children of the Night.**

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

**_ So this is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle, it's an attempt at a Hellsing/Noir Crossover, and will probably contain some romance squashed between the action, so if you don't like that sorry. The pairings will be Kirika/Mireille, and i think Alucard/Seras though i would welcome any other ideas. Please review my work and don't be afraid to criticise it, your input will make this and my later fanfics better. Please e-mail me if you wish to suggest any big changes or new ideas. Oh, and sorry about the chapter heads, the assassin's bible is some quirk i thought up, apologies about the prologue one being so rubbish. And i won't normally talk this long. Read and enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer,; I own neither Noir nor Hellsing, in fact I own just about nothing in this fic so don't get over excited. About the only original thing is the Assassin's Bible._**

* * *

****

**Prologue. **_Assassin's Bible; Computers are Like Dogs, Treat Them Well, and they'll Treat you Well. Annoy them… and they bite. They Don't Tend to Crap Everywhere Though, So That's a Little Better._

* * *

Professional assassin for hire Mireille Bouquet sat on the steel chair behind the pool table that served as her desk, avidly studying the computer screen in front of her. Or at least, she was pretending to.

What really occupied her attention was the reticent girl sitting at her chair staring out of the window, seemingly staring at the sky. Yuumura Kirika. A small dark haired slight Japanese girl, she was dressed in light blue jeans and a dark green parka. Really she looked like any normal girl. Maybe with problems, sure, her expressionless face and deadpan brown eyes would leave many people nervous, but they would not associate her as anything different than a young school girl.

None but Mireille saw her for what she really was. Or perhaps more accurately no one else survived after witnessing it. Kirika was a deadly assassin. Perhaps… no, defenitely more skilled than Mireille herself. Though in truth she hated admitting that a young girl was better than herself, especially after her years of experience. Unfortunately it was true; the girl knew uncounted martial arts and possessed the ability to kill with anything she could get her hands on. Christ, she'd killed at least two people with a fork!

Despite this ability Mireille continued to feel protective towards the quiet girl, or perhaps because of this ability? Despite her awesome skill, Kirika despised killing. She hid it well, but Mireille knew the girl had nightmares, she would toss and turn in her sleep and sometimes even start crying. Kirika hated that there was blood on her hands, that she was a sinner.

Personally Mireille was fine with the killing, it was her job and it was what she had been trained to do. She neither hated nor enjoyed it. She had to kill to survive. Maybe that was why Kirika hated it so much…? Did she enjoy the killing? Or was she still afraid of that other side of herself? The demon she seemed to harbour within her mind, the one which Chloe had awoken so long ago on the rooftops of Paris.

Mireille wished they could retire, live a normal life together. Kirika could attend a school, be like a normal sixteen year old. But no. It couldn't be. They were Noir, two maidens who governed death as the lines went. Two parts of an infallible team of assassins which had haunted Europe for over a thousand years. It was not this that kept them on the black road, the beliefs and religions of the Soldats held no sway over them. However their armed hitmen did.

Mireille remembered the day they had left the manor for home. Kirika had recovered well, and whilst she was recovering Mireille had gone to see Remi Breffort, a high ranking official in the Soldats. He had warned her that failure to remain as Noir would result in the Soldats simply raising another pair to take their place, and killing them. It had not been a threat, just a warning. He had assured her that they would not have to follow any orders, just simply being seen as assassins would keep the council from taking action. And with that he had wished them good luck, for the third time since she had met him.

So here they were, still as assassins, trained and dangerous. Soldats occasionally sent tests, those "_trials"_ as Althena had called them. Only a few men, just enough that Noir could easily kill them, but if they became untrained and lazy? Not a chance. It was Soldat's way of keeping them on their toes. And Mireille hated it!

Still the life had it's perks, wealth was flowing into them. Jobs had become much more difficult, resulting in less experienced assassins biting it, it left more jobs for them. As Noir, they received the most dangerous.

The apartment had been refurbished too. After the gunfight with the masked goons so long ago the room had been left a right mess. The walls were riddled with holes, and her computer had looked like Swiss cheese. It had been repaired to much the same state it had been. Even with the pool table for a desk, despite the fact they never played it. However there were a few additions, the kitchen was bigger, and they had made room for a long couch and a large plasma TV. They rarely watched it, but the option was now there.

"What's the matter?" Kirika asked quietly, the girl's voice barely above a whisper, the young girl rarely raised her voice.

"Huh?" Mireille replied confused, Kirika in turn smiled slightly as she tilted her head to one side. It made Mireille feel good, the girl didn't smile enough by her reckoning.

"You were staring." Kirika replied with amusement in her voice. Mireille blushed slightly at being caught so obviously staring and mumbled some vain excuse. Kirika smiled again slightly before her face retuned to it's normal expressionless look.

Mireille turned back to her computer and logged onto the internet quickly, checking her various e-mail accounts for any job offers. They were, and had been in assassin limbo for the past two months. Waiting for a job. Mireille sighed in frustration, was the world so huggy-huggy all of a sudden? Where the bloody people who wanted to kill each other?

_ Bing-bing-da-da-ding. _The computer chimed, alerting her that she had new mail.

She snarled at it.

Kirika smiled in amusement as her partner snarled at the computer screen. Kirika knew with great amusement how her partner hated it for doing that. The tall blonde had, on various occasions, expressed her contempt for the computer, and the; "Bloody fanfare it had to make whenever something happened!"

Kirika switched her look back to the back streets of Paris the window overlooked. But her mind turned back to Mireille the tall blonde beautiful woman who was Kirika's partner, and only true friend continued to confuse her. Well actually many things about her confused Kirika. How could she stay with the person who had killed her family? How could she risk her life for a girl with nothing to offer? Why didn't she turn the sound off the computer if she hated it so much? Well that last one worried her less, but still confused her.

But more importantly, what were Mireille's feelings for Kirika herself? Kirika thought she was sure of her feelings, she loved the French woman. She had poured her heart out in that letter, and told Mireille the truth. But in return Mireille had said nothing. Oh, she had been much more friendly and kind. They talked more often and sometimes Kirika would wake up with Mireille hugging her in the bed they shared. But did she love her? Or was she simply pitying her? Or just rolling over in her sleep?

But if that was so… why did Mireille spend so much time staring dreamily at her? Did she simply assume that Kirika knew? Or was she still battling her confusion. Whatever the reason, it only served to make Kirika more confused, and less confident.

"AHA!" The blonde crowed triumphantly. Kirika quickly looked up at her, she was smiling as she motioned Kirika over. Kirika slowly stood and walked around the pool table, standing behind Mireille with her arm resting on the back of the blonde's chair. On the computer was an open e-mail. Kirika read the first word. Noir.

"Who's hiring?" Kirika asked, not bothering to read the mail, Mireille busied herself with the information gathering. Kirika would become bored far too easily.

"It doesn't say…" Mireille replied suspiciously. "But it says that a quarter of the offered amount has already been transferred to our bank account. On the hopes that we'll accept…" Kirika remained silent. Mireille quickly opened up another window and brought up their bank balance screen, indeed an extra quarter of a million had been added. " A million if we succeed!" Mireille whispered.

They had never received a job with such a large pay before, assassination was expensive sure, the average case paid three hundred thousand euros. But a million…

"Do we accept?" Mireille asked, "The job is to kill some head of an organisation in Britain. Do you think we should do it?"

That was another change with their lifestyle, and one that made Kirika smile. Mireille now asked her opinion, and would accept or decline a job on her suggestion.

"I think we should accept." Kirika replied. They needed the job, and the pay would keep them going for the next wait between jobs.

"Alright!" Mireille replied, furiously typing an e-mail back to the sender, requesting any information as well as confirming that they accepted. It took four attempts, the computer kept crashing. Kirika had to wonder if she'd ever see this computer again. The angry expression on Mireille's face suggesting that she might not.

"The target's one Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Mireille stated angrily before picking up and cocking her Walther. The screen exploded in quite a satisfactory manner.

* * *

**_So the prologue ends, sorry it was so short and rubbish, but my later chapters are better i promise. In this prologue i had to set the scene. _**


	2. An average day at Hellsing

**Chapter 1.** _Assassin's Bible; Information Makes For an Easy Case. Lack of Information,... Obviously Doesn't._

It was a cold night in London, which was to be expected really, it being November and all. But still it was rather chilly tonight. The weather was crisp and cold throughout the days heralding the coming of snow. At the Hellsing manor near the centre of London it was even colder, the large cavernous rooms and large stone walls serving to keep the cool air inside the building, much to the hate of it's inhabitants. The days were proceeding like any other days, falling into a steady routine that all occupants knew well.

"ALUCARRRRDDDDDDD!" A feminine voice screamed angrily, the sounds echoing down the corridors. Down in the basement a tall red garbed figure looked up at the ceiling with faint bemusement on his face. He thought back over his previous hours, he hadn't done anything yet.

"The woman must be psychic, I only decided to go annoy her five seconds ago." Smiling to himself at his joke he rose and donned his large red hat and orange tinted glasses. He smiled and vanished into the shadows.

Upstairs in Sir Integra's main office, the woman herself fumed in her large green chair behind her immense desk. Furiously puffing on a cigar that was already half gone. The ceiling swirled with tendrils of the smoke, giving the room a strange odour. The crackling of the fire in the corner of the room seemed to punctuate the uncomfortable silence.

Seras Victoria sat nervously in front of the desk, on a wooden chair. She was staring at her fingers and fidgeting in an attempt to keep her attention from the angry woman before her. This was defenitely not her day. She raised her head slightly catching a quick glimpse of Sir Integra, the blue icy eyes met her own instantly, and they were furious. Whipping her head down again Seras tried to make herself as small as possible under the stern woman's gaze. Christ she felt like a schoolgirl in front of the headmaster, and with their parent having been called.

She felt him before she saw him, his presence washing over the room silently as he stepped out of the shadows across the room from her. He had his trademark grin plastered on his features, as well as the glasses and hat that never seemed to leave him. He surveyed the room, Sir Integra's angry face and his eyes wandered over to his nervous fledgling. His smile seemed to grow.

"Alucard!" Integra snapped angrily.

"Master." Alucard replied formally, yet his eyes wandered to Seras for a moment. She felt an amused voice whisper into her mind.

_What have you been doing police girl? _

_ Master, I didn't mean- _She tried to reply mentally but the sound of a palm slapping onto the desk made her squeak in surprise, breaking her concentration.

"Seras! You will remain silent, verbally and mentally! I don't want to hear a word from you!" Integra's voice was snapped and angry, Seras shrank further into the chair. "Alucard, as I was aware you claimed you were teaching officer Seras Victoria in the vampire's arts. How to avoid problems and improving her abilities."

"That's true master." Alucard replied, his face showing that he didn't know what Integra was getting at.

"Then how do you explain her recent actions!" Integra screamed at him. Alucard smiled maniacally, amused at Sir Integra's anger. _Oh God,_ thought Seras, _I'm doomed! _Seeing the grin yet ignoring it Integra ploughed on angrily. "One of our soldiers is in intensive care, sporting…" She picked up a loose document from her table and read, "Two broken arms, one dislocated knee, a fractured skull, all bones in one hand broken, and two fingers in the other. A fractured collarbone and three broken ribs. Oh and not to mention one crushed testacle."

Seras blushed furiously at the last one and even Alucard seemed to wince behind his shades. "Well!" Integra fairly shrieked.

"Well Police Girl." Her master began looking at her with a strange light in his eyes, "I must say I'm impressed." Seras winced, she'd just known he was going to say that.

"IMPRESSED!" Integra screamed at him, Seras shivered madly at the woman's wrath, and she'd just known that would be the response. "One of our soldiers may die thanks to your bloody toy, and you're pleased!"

"Yes, it's about time she showed her vampiric side. A shame she didn't drain him." Seras looked ill, in truth she felt ill too.

"Officer Seras Victoria, return to your room and remain there until called for." This came calmly from Sir Integra, Seras ran, knocking the chair over in her haste to escape. Alucard watched her back in an amused manner as she skidded out of the door.

"Alucard…." Integra began, but Alucard lifted his hand.

"Master I know what you will say. In truth I am pleased with her, and yet I shall punish her for disobeying the organisation's orders. But I brushed her mind when I entered. I think the cameras should confirm it, but Seras believes she was sexually assaulted." Integra's mouth dropped open slightly.

"But why didn't she say so? If she had even suggested…" Alucard frowned and shrugged.

"You know how she is. She sees it as a sign of weakness. She thinks she should have stayed in control, even then. And so she should, but surely the blame lands with him?" Integra pushed her cigar into her ashtray and massaged her aching temples. It had been a hard day for her, Alucard could tell. He had warned he not to push herself so hard, but she rarely listened to him.

"I'll send Walter for the footage, teach her control Alucard. Has she been drinking the blood?" Alucard stopped his turning away and frowned.

"She drinks sporadically, starving herself for as long as she can before giving in and drinking. She still sees it as evil. I will ensure she drinks more master." He walked away into the shadows, hearing Integra pick up the telephone to call Walter as he vanished.

A Desperately miserable Seras was sat at her small table in her dungeon like room, waiting pensively for her punishment. She knew it would not be long in coming, but it was hardly her fault! That bastard had grabbed her ass, she had warned him angrily. Twice! Then he had kissed her neck whilst she had been teaching him a combat hold. After that she had started teaching him how to thoroughly cause pain to a human, though he evidently hadn't enjoyed that lesson so much. She was furious at the idea of being punished because of some egotistical bastard. But… she didn't want anyone to know…

"Did you think we wouldn't have cared?" A low voice asked her ominously, Seras squeaked and span around to see her master leaning against the wall behind her. His glasses had been discarded and his blood red eyes stared into her own. "You had every right to retaliate to his treatment. If you had but said something to my master…" Seras looked at her feet. Sometimes, well most times, it really sucked that master could read her thoughts.

"What is my punishment master?" She asked quietly avoiding his disappointed stare. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the table, sitting down and resting his legs on the table top.

"To be decided by me. You will be punished for losing control. Integra believes that assaulted or not you should not have harmed him to such an extent." Seras' wide eyes met those of her master.

"She knows?" Seras practically whined. Alucard nodded his face bland. Seras groaned to herself, it wasn't so much Sir Integra knowing that made her stomach twist, but her master finding out. It both embarrassed and shamed her that she had been treated such, and she hadn't wanted Alucard to know. She felt a brush on her mind, like a cool caress and her face went white at the realisation of what was happening.

"So that's why." Was all Alucard said. Seras couldn't bring herself to look at him. After a moment he continued, "Your punishment is to drink two rations of blood each day for two weeks." Seras made to object, she only drank one every week or so at the moment, but his smouldering glare stopped the words in her throat. "In the event that you refuse to drink I will personally force it down your throat either physically or mentally." Seras nodded silently, she knew what he meant. As her master he could control her with his mind, and thus force her to drink as if of her own will.

A red blood pack flopped onto the table in front of her, moisture dripping down the sides of the plastic container. Seras felt her hearing dim and her nostrils flare. She could smell it, the thick sweet cloying scent of the blood her body craved so badly. She reached out and picked the packet up, holding it before her face she struggled within herself.

"Drink Police girl. Drink the blood." She felt a tear leak out of the corner of her eye as her sharp fangs pierced the plastic. And the bloodlust consumed her.

"Mireille?" Kirika whispered quietly. There was no answer from the blonde, she was asleep then. Kirika sighed mournfully and looked out of the small window of the plane they were on. The clouds were whistling by below them as they flew over the English channel. The plane was an expensive first class flight, and as such they had large padded seats and anything they asked for. Still it made Kirika nervous.

She hated flying on planes. It wasn't the height or the fear of crashing the frightened her. It was the lack of anything she could do about it. If the plane crashed all she could really do was sit there and hope they survived. She would have no control over her life, and no way to protect Mireille. She would be helpless, and that was a feeling she loathed deeply.

Maybe it was the lack of information that was really making her nervous. The job had progressively seemed more and more dangerous. The people who had hired them had sent them what little information they could, and it wasn't much, and yet still it was far more than even Mireille, with all her contacts could garner. Kirika opened the small briefcase they had with them and brought out a folder, reading the label she opened it and spread the documents across the small plastic desk in front of her.

There was a photo, as there always was, of the target. The woman they were to eliminate looked strong and firm, she was tall with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Not unlike Mireille's own, yet they were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a man's suit, a royal green that seemed to suit her well, despite being intended for a man. Most of the pictures they had of her, depicted her with a cigar in her mouth or hand. Her expression was always calm, yet stern, and her mouth almost always set in a frown. Kirika read the long passage below the picture.

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, age 26, sex female, height 5 foot 12. The statistics went on and Kirika merely gave them a cursory glance. The woman was a bit of an enigma, there was a lot about her childhood, and information about her was easy to come by. But not about what she now did. This woman had been knighted at 14 years of age, and had become head of her organisation. But they could find no information about what said organisation did.

Their employer's information suggested that they were some secret military service. They employed large amounts of trained soldiers and had a barracks as well as extensive training grounds. That was another problem. The goons Mireille and herself were used to dealing with rarely had much experience. But an army would severely hinder them, They wouldn't be able to kill everyone in their way as they usually did. No, they would not be able to carry enough ammunition for that. They would have to get in, finish the job, and get out again. Causing as little stir as possible. Not as simple as it sounded. Which was a shame because it sounded damned hard!

They lived in a manor in the centre of London, it was cordoned off and any gunshots would not raise alarm, which was helpful. Kirika looked at a map of the manor. The main building had three floors, the first floor, a second floor and a basement. The first and second floors were detailed on the map, but they had no information about the basement. Making Kirika feel even more nervous.

She picked up a new sheet of paper. This one was by far the most worrying for her and Mireille. It detailed Sir Integra's personal bodyguard. The black and white picture was all they had, it was of a giant of a man in a long dark trench coat and wearing a large hat and a pair of dark glasses. The man was wielding two huge guns and blowing away a group of people. It was also the only indication of what the organisation did. The people were impossible to distinguish, the blood and gore covering them as they were blown into pieces obscuring them from the camera. But they could tell there was a lot of them, and they looked armed.

What was perhaps even more frightening was the look on the man's face as he so blatantly risked death against bad odds. Most of his face was covered by shadows and his glasses, but his mouth was twisted into an insane smile. Kirika memorised every detail about the man, committing his image to her memory. If he tried to harm Mireille, she would deal with him. Kirika read the details underneath the image. Name; Alucard, age; Unknown, height; unknown, weight; unknown, origin; unknown, race; unknown. Even his guns were unknown, seeming to be some custom made pistols, Kirika knew she had never seen such weapons before. Judging by the size of them they would be foolishly unwieldy.

_Ding-ding. This is your pilot speaking, we are currently commencing our decent into Heathrow airport, the current temperature is -4˚ and the time is approximately 9:45 in the evening. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again in the near future. _

Kirika felt Mireille stir beside her and she looked across at her partner. Mireille had evidently expected such foul weather as she was dressed in thick blue trousers and a heavy jacket over a shirt. She blinked herself awake after a moment and gave Kirika a radiant smile. Kirika smiled back and Mireille seemed surprised at the expression. Dropping it, Kirika nodded towards the documents she had put back in the folder.

"What's our plan?" She asked quietly. Mireille seemed disappointed at something but recovered swiftly enough.

"I have no idea, I've booked us into a flat near the manor, we'll scout it out then make a plan later." Kirika nodded, personally thankful that they wouldn't be sleeping in a hotel. She hated running to their schedule, having to be up at a certain time for breakfast, and having to hide things from the cleaners. It made her much calmer if she simply shared a flat with Mireille. Perhaps Mireille knew this too, perhaps that was the real reason why she had rented a flat for them. If so, was it because she cared for Kirika? Or was it for some other reason. As always the answers eluded her.

It was perhaps 10:30pm as Mireille and Kirika sat in the back of the taxi driving them to their temporary home. Kirika was sitting much like normal, with a blank expression on her face as se stared at the flashing neon signs of London at night. Another person might have thought she was checking out the new sights. But Mireille knew her too well. Kirika was pensive, her eyes, normally so devoid of emotion seemed troubled to Mireille. Indeed Kirika had grown more quiet, more distracted over the last few weeks.

At first, after she had recovered from the gun wound she had taken at the manor, Kirika had been practically full of cheer. Well hardly as much as others were, but for Kirika's normal persona it had been cheerful. She had smiled more often, held entire conversations and even laughed out loud. She had taken up her artist hobby again, and her skills as a painter had progressed. Then perhaps only two weeks ago, she had started staring out of windows again. The tension between them had soon mounted, and as far as Mireille knew Kirika hadn't touched her sketchbook this week. It was worrying to the blonde.

Mireille didn't want Kirika to be so melancholy. She enjoyed the small Asian girl's smiles and laughs. The was she would look away with that cute expression when Mireille teased her. She wished they could live an ordinary life, away from all the hassles of this dark life. But it wasn't to be. They were noir, two parts of a whole that would never rest. All Mireille could do for Kirika was to be there when she needed help. Mireille promised she would always be there for Kirika.


	3. First Contact

** _Review. Read and Review._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.** _Assassin's Bible; Why Not try Trailing someone? At Least Then you'll Feel like You're Doing Something.

* * *

_

Seras gave a thankful sigh as the grim sight of the Hellsing compound faded behind her. FREAK activity had been at a low recently, and Sir Integra had allowed her the day off. It wasn't often she was allowed such a reprieve. Being the second most powerful unit in the organisation meant that she was too valuable to have traipsing around London. But with this lull in action it was considered that Alucard could handle any problems.

At the mention of his name, thoughts of her master assailed her mind. He hadn't spoken to her recently. Since the incident with the soldier he'd left her alone. He didn't even come to make sure she drank her blood. Though she wasn't foolish enough to think that meant he wouldn't carry out his threat if she missed a meal. Even now she had some blood in a small metallic whiskey flask tucked into her jacket. That had been Walter's idea, along with the contacts that tinted her irises to a light brown. The aged retainer had thoughtfully purchased them from an optician, in the eventuality that she might want to go out sometime.

Seras had to smile at that. Walter was always looking out for her. Making sure she was alright and providing for any of her needs. He was almost as annoying as master about the blood matter though. It seemed whenever she turned around that Walter had been in the room and deposited a fresh iced bucket with a packet of blood in it.

Still she couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard she tried, that her master was disappointed in her. The thought made her cringe inside, she hated that look in his eyes. And yet it seemed to be coming more often than ever lately. _Dammit what would have made him happy? Should I have drained the stupid rookie? Or did he want me to hurt him, but stay in control while I did it?_ Unfortunately there was no answer, there never was.

"Enough about Master already. You've got the day off, have fun!" She scolded herself angrily, casting thoughts of the egotistical vampire from her mind. She had decided at the last moment before leaving the compound not to go shopping. She just wasn't in the mood for lugging full carrier bags around town. Instead she had planned on going to a bar to have a drink and maybe visiting a nightclub.

Her mind made up she headed towards the Irish rose, a small bar she knew well. Having no identification, (technically being dead and all), Seras was forced to stick to bars that knew her on sight, and ones that weren't so fussy about ID. After all she still had the face and figure of a young woman. The Rose was one such bar, the owner, who wasn't even Irish, knew her on sight and was always willing to serve her no matter the time of day.

Smiling to herself Sera hastened her walking as she ducked through an alley to get to the bar. She almost thought for a moment that she heard soft footsteps behind her. However in her happy state she dismissed them, after all it wasn't as if she was the only person on the streets.

Mireille ducked swiftly into the alley after the young girl, making sure to keep her footfalls as regular as any pedestrians. The girl she was tailing had left the Hellsing manor only a few minutes earlier, and had aroused Mireille's attention. This girl was unlike the other men who had left, they were just normal men leaving after a days work. But this girl seemed different. Mireille knew she was a high up in the organisation. Kirika and herself had done some spying on the compound. They had stayed well outside the perimeter, just using binoculars and powered telescopes to see inside.

They knew from watching the soldiers train that this girl was an officer. From what they had gathered she took care of the training inside the organisation. And it was also fairly obvious that most of the soldiers disliked her, though Mireille couldn't say why. The method of training was not harsh, compared to what Kirika and herself sometimes did it was fairly lax.

No. There was another reason they hated her. But whatever it was, neither she nor Kirika could figure it out. The girl was short, about the same size as Kirika. She had short blonde hair and from what Mireille could make out brown eyes. She was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black top. Though from what they'd seen her usual clothing consisted of a blue uniform not unlike a police officers.

Mireille stopped as she rounded the corner of the alley. Ahead of her was the girl she was trailing, and ahead of her were perhaps four swarthy teenagers. Clothed in torn jeans and those stupid hoods they thought made them look tough, they were leering at the small girl as one slithered around to block her retreat. Mireille eased herself to the side into the shadows and slowly pulled her Walther P99 from her jacket pocket. She would stay out of it, but if it got out of hand she'd have to intervene. This girl was her only lead concerning the organisation.

"C'mon girlie, let's see a little skin." One of the adolescents remarked, leering at the short blonde girl. Some of the others laughed and one made a grab for the girl's arm. Easily swaying out of the way she walked on, obviously planning on just barging past them. "Where do you think you're going?" The middle one asked, grabbing her arm and throwing her back to where she started. Mireille had to stop herself from growling in her throat.

"Go away before I get angry, you damned hounds." The girl's voice was seething with anger, and although they simply laughed at her, Mireille sensed the confidence behind the girl's words.

Seras was furious. Here she was innocently trying to enjoy the evening, when a bunch of jacked up _children_ started molesting her. She was sick and tired of being sexually assaulted. And in her mind, it was well past time she put a stop to it. She clenched her fists, feeling her face turn into a feral snarl as she approached the one who had done the speaking so far. The boy's face was hidden by the ridiculous hood he wore, but she could smell his nervousness.

"What's this? Coming already?" One asked, reaching out to grab her arm, just above the elbow. Spinning she yanked him off his feet. The boy let go to stop himself from stumbling, but was in no position to stop her other elbow from connecting with his face. There was a sickening crunch as she felt bone give way and blood bubble against her skin.

Yowling like an angry cat she span on the other two, her arms flailing as she clawed at their faces. Normally a fairly useless motion, with her speed and the fact that her fingernails were as hard as claws, she left bloody trails down one's face. The boy fell to the floor screaming and holding his eyes. Seras knew again she had lost control, she hadn't intended to wound them, one was unconscious and that was fine. But that one might never use his eyes again.

"You Bitch!" A voice behind her screamed frantically. She turned just as a flash of reflected light shone off a knife. Stepping to the side she let it pass harmlessly by as she readjusted her position to allow her to strike back. A flaring pain in her side showed her the other person hadn't been too stupid.

Reaching behind her she pulled the blade from her thigh and threw it to the floor angrily. It wasn't silver or blessed, so it couldn't cause any real damage, but it sure as hell stung. Turning back to the one who still had his knife, she grabbed his arm below the wrist and gave it a sharp twist, earning a yell and a snapping sound. Her knee connecting with his head threw him into unconsciousness.

Spinning back she saw the other one, just as he took aim on her with a battered and worn handgun.

_ Christ!_ Mireille thought to herself, _she acts as though she doesn't even feel it_. Though the bleeding hole in the girl's thigh had to hurt. Mireille knew from first hand experience how one could not notice a wound in the heat of the action, but the girl knew what had happened. And she didn't even seem worried. Not that she needed to be Mireille conceded, her moves were lightning quick, with a grace that matched Kirika's. Though the finesse wasn't there she added as a boy took a knee to the head. Mireille's eyes darted to the still screaming one on the floor, that had been dangerous, his eyes… her eyes flew to the remaining boy as she saw him move

He pulled forth a stained black gun, worn from ages and poor maintenance. Growling she tried to take aim but was thwarted as the girl was in her line of sight. _Move Dammit!_ She begged her silently. She closed her eyes as she readied to see the girl crumple in pain.

A gunshot sang out over the night. Mireille's eyes shot open as she heard it. The girl in front of her still stood, as she looked past her she realised the boy with the gun hadn't been the one to pull the trigger. Instead that boy now sat against the wall with half of his head missing and a good chunk of his shoulder blown off.

"Ahhhh, Police girl, what have I told you about judging your targets." A deep voice called out from nowhere and everywhere. Mireille ducked deeper into the shadows and turned the safety of her gun back on. As if he'd always been there a tall man stepped from the shadows of the alleyway and approached the girl. Mireille had to stifle a gasp as she saw him. It was him! The bodyguard of their target. Al- something.

"Master… Alucard." The girl said in a quiet voice, as if testing her words. That was it, Alucard. Much like the pictures the man was tall, well over six feet, with long black hair and a large blood red hat. It matched his long trench coat in colour. His face was covered with shadows and his orange glasses. Inside his trenchcoat he wore a white dress shirt over black trousers tucked into knee high brown boots.

Mireille almost gagged. Here was a man who had fallen on his head as he leapt from the fashion tree. It looked terrible. He looked like one of those weird Goths.

"You should have been able to sense that he had a gun Police girl." The man was right Mireille had to concede, as soon as the fight had started she had been able to tell the boy was armed. It had shown in the way he'd held back and the way his eyes had darted. "As such you should have taken him out first." The tall man brought up his white gloved fist, Mireille could just make out some strange symbol on the back of it as he put his gun in a holster within his long coat.

"He couldn't have harmed me master." The girl replied somewhat petulantly. _What does she mean by that?_ Mireille had to wonder.

"That is irrelevant." He looked around and sighed. "Come police girl. We're going back." The police girl, Mireille was annoyed with that, the nickname stopped her from finding out what the girl's name was, made to complain. "Do you think you can stay out now Police girl? You of all people should know the police will have heard the shot and will be mobilizing." The girl sighed but nodded.

"Come on then, we're leaving. We have been watched long enough." Mireille froze when he said that. The girl didn't seem to realise, but the man was staring straight at Mireille's hiding place. His glasses piercing into her soul. For a moment she almost though she could see through them, that she could see red eyes staring into her mind. The man looked away and chuckled. "Oh yes, Seras, this promises to be most enjoyable." The girl, Seras, followed confused.

As they turned the corner Mireille sagged out from her hiding place, her heart was pounding but she forced herself to sprint to the corner, looking around she wasn't at all surprised to find an empty street.

"He knew we were there." A quiet voice stated. Mireille nodded to her partner's statement. It didn't surprise her that Kirika had been there, obviously well hidden. "He looked straight at me too." She added, her voice betraying no emotion, though Mireille could read the unease in the girl's eyes.

"Let's go Kirika. I think I have a plan." Kirika looked at Mireille with a confused expression. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile as they turned to head back to their apartment, the sirens of the police flaring in the distance.

Alucard sat in his chamber, sipping on a small wineglass filled with blood. The red liquid was flowing in the glass as he twirled it thoughtfully. Noir. The two maidens were back again, this proved to be extremely enjoyable. He hadn't fought Noir in over six hundred years, back then the two women had been arrogant and foolhardy, but these two… They were professionals, they wore death like a cloak.

"Still, if they attempt to harm my master they shall pay the ultimate price. Not that I need warn her. Oh no that would defeat the object. Let us see just how good our men really are. And you police girl, let's see how you'll react to this."

Alucard couldn't help but laugh. It would be good practice for his little fledgling. She was right about one thing, they couldn't hurt her, they didn't use the correct ammunition.

"Heh-heh-heh. I can hardly wait."

* * *

**_Not much happened in this chapter, but it was the first meeting with Noir and the Hellsing lot. More action next chapter, and the one after. Hee-hee. REVIEW ME!_**


	4. The Battle begins, pt1

**

* * *

Chapter 3. **_Assassin's Bible; A Good Plan Ensures a Good Job. A Bad Plan Ensures A Severe Headache and a Lack Of Certain Privileges. Breathing for Example._ _

* * *

_

Kirika squatted down outside the main gates of the Hellsing manor, like her partner she was pressed against a wall, hiding in the shadows to avoid being detected by the guard that was outside. The man was tired, cold and bored, and after only a few minutes he had stopped patrolling entirely in favour of sitting in his small hut. They sat still like that for perhaps twenty minutes before Mireille deemed it safe to proceed.

Crouching they quietly made their way past his small hut and through the smaller pedestrian gate next to the main one. Kirika kept her Beretta sighted on the man at all times lest he stir, but he sat still throughout, sipping his coffee and watching the small television.

They sprinted across the open ground of the compound, stopping at the main entrance to the barracks. This was the crucial part of the plan Kirika realised as Mireille stealthily entered. If this went wrong… There was a small tinkle followed by the sound of gas leaking, Mireille crept back out and firmly closed the door behind her.

"Let's go. We can't be sure the gas will keep them asleep all night." Kirika nodded and they both set off again, continuing that crouched run that would ruin most people's backs. Their training kept them supple, able to continue in the uncomfortable position with ease.

It was the work of but a second for Mireille to spring the lock on the main doors, a moment later and they were inside. Mireille crouching and covering one side and Kirika in the same position covering the other. As if they both naturally fitted into that position, and perhaps in some subconscious way they did.

"Kirika?" Mireille questioned, Kirika made a sound of recognition. "You know the plan?" Mireille asked needlessly. Kirika didn't even bother answering that. "Alright,… Kirika… don't die..-" She sounded like she wanted to say more, but before Kirika could question her she was gone, sprinting across the marbled floor and through the door that led down into the basement.

_Dammit, she was going to say something._ Kirika thought to herself frustrated, before she too sprang into action, heading instead up the stairs towards the main office. "Don't you die either Mireille. I couldn't live if you did." That was what Kirika wanted to say, but why couldn't she say it to Mireille?

In a small closed room on the main floor of the compound a Hellsing operative sat with his feet up on the monitors, silently drinking a steaming cup of cocoa. It was cold, damned cold, and his shift was over in just one more hour. Sighing to himself he gave the monitors a cursory glance, his hand holding the drink froze. Two monitors were down, basement one and four. Layouts of the camera positions in the basement flashed through his mind, the maps long memorised. The next one on the trail would be camera three. He watched it. A flicker of a figure and it went dead.

Captain Pip Bernadette swore angrily as he heard the high pitched siren's call spread throughout the barracks. The room was flashing red with the alarm light in each room, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Eerie however had long since lost the ability to frighten him, the everyday horrors of working at Hellsing, and being on first name terms with Alucard now holding that honour.

Throwing himself out of bed he struggled quickly into some combat trousers and pulled a t-shirt over his head. Grabbing a pistol he rammed it through the belt holding his trousers up and quickly stuffed his pockets with clips for it. Turning back he swiftly tied his eye patch over his missing eye and kicked his door open.

His shouts however fell mostly on deaf ears. The pulsating red light showed the gas spreading through the chamber easily. Already almost everyone had succumbed to it, even though the alarm was frying his ears, everyone else was still in bed. Rushing back into his room he grabbed his gasmask, a souvenir from a war long past, and slapped it over his mouth.

As he looked around he realised others had noticed the gas before it could reach them and donned masks, all told he had about six men.

"Right Lads!" He shouted through the mask, "Letz go!"

Seras heard the first shot before even the siren started. For a moment she couldn't be sure what it was. Was some rookie training? Was Alucard testing his guns? Had Integra finally had enough of his irritating quips? But the alarm siren sounding throughout the compound soon dispelled her doubts. Looking around frantically she searched for a weapon, the massive figure of the Harkonnen loomed in the corner of her room. _No way!_ She thought to herself, _Integra would go batty if I used that indoors. And I'd be just as likely to bring the roof down._ Promising after this she'd have Walter make her a pistol Seras unbolted her door and ran outside.

Straight into a running blonde woman.

Mireille didn't see the heavy metal door swing open until it was too late, the girl she recognised from the previous day came hurtling out and straight into Mireille. They collided heavily, Mireille going sprawling even as the girl was trampled down.

As fast as Mireille recovered, the girl was quicker, with a speed to rival Kirika she leapt from the floor and knocked Mireille's gun arm aside before she could shoot. Mireille gasped as her stomach was struck with incredible force, enough to send her flying backwards. Luckily she had kept hold of her gun.

BANG-BANG!

Two shots exploded from her P99 even as she flew through the air, both took her target in the chest, knocking the small blonde backwards with incredible force. She was left sprawling on the floor as blood slowly seeped out of two holes in her chest.

Sighing sadly at the pathetic sight before her Mireille ran on, shooting another camera out as she passed it, still heading deeper into the basement.

Kirika heard the sounds of feet clapping against the marble floor of the main hall. She opened her eyes slowly and silently ran further down the corridor. She could still hear them, five to eight people, they were heading up the stairs where she had gone. Evidently they were more disciplined than Mireille had bargained for. Instead of following the obvious trail into the basement they were remembering orders and defending the head. This was the only way to and away from the main office after all.

Letting out a quiet breath she mumbled a prayer for them. The sounds of feet approaching were getting nearer. Suddenly they stopped, one set approached further on. Kirika wasn't pleased. They were good, they had sensed the danger and sent one to scout. They were very good.

Pressing the hard metal of the Beretta against her forehead she focused on controlling her breathing, and excluding all sound but for that of the approaching man's footsteps. Seven, six, five feet away from her hiding place behind the corner of a turn in the corridor. Four, three…

She registered surprise on the man's face as she fell out from her cover less than two feet away from him, before he could even shout a warning three bullets ripped into his chest and four more screamed down the corridor. Pulling herself back into cover she released her empty clip and snapped another one into place. From the sounds of it her hopeful shots hadn't managed to get anyone else. She could hear someone barking orders as men rushed to open doors or knock things down to use as makeshift cover.

Spinning out of cover Kirika took a moment to note where each person was before she let fire on the more open opponents. Bullets whizzed by her as she shot three of her own towards one man standing behind a door. However she was thwarted by the sound of bullets screaming off metal, announcing that the door was not made of the cheap wood she had expected, but reinforced with steel.

Staying behind cover she let them use up some more rounds before she showed herself again, this time simply to fire a screening cover to stop anyone from advancing. She needed time to think this through. Sitting back against the wall Kirika contemplated what this could mean. If the soldiers were attacking her did that mean Mireille was wasting her time downstairs? Or was it a sign that they had men down there.

Deciding to break silence Kirika pressed the small button on her collar, connected to a small speaker below her mouth she spoke into it in Japanese.

"_Mireille. They are not following you. I'm pinned on the second floor corridor."_ She let go of the button and let out a long sigh.

"_Alright, I'll start backtracking. You finish the job and I'll hit them from behind. Good luck." _Kirika nodded and readied herself to break. A loud high pitched sound followed by chips of wood being blown away near her head announced that they had brought a sharpshooter with them. Great.

Kirika threw herself from the wall and charged down the corridor away from them, with any luck they would take some time before investigating her position. She could hope anyway.

"Pip!" A female voice called. Pip didn't even bother to turn knowing who it was, he stood out of cover and took aim with his colt, focusing on the wall where the assassin's head should be. Pulling the trigger he shot whilst breathing out. The shot was good, smashing through the wood where he had aimed. However there was no sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Shit. Hey Seras. Give uz an 'and here." He shouted, the young officer was beside him in an instant pressed into the cover next to him. She had a pistol from one of his men in her hand and was putting more clips into her pockets. Pip noticed two holes in her clothing, both on her left breast, the cloth around it was covered with dried blood.

"Who Got you?" He asked. She looked down at her exposed skin for a moment before deciding there was nothing she could do about it.

"There's another one in the basement. Tall blonde and very accurate." Pip smiled despite himself, listening for any sounds he motioned his men forwards. These were his men, of the wild geese, they obeyed his command instantly, abandoning cover and racing to the end of the corridor. Pip and Seras were a moment behind.

"Right. You all hold 'ere, don't let him past. Me an' officer Seras will go ahead." He caught the affirmatives as they took up positions of strategical importance in the corridor.

"Pip. Stay behind me, I'll go ahead." Seras warned him quietly as they rushed forwards. As ordered Pip fell back slightly and let the vampire take the lead.

"Worried for my safety?" He asked teasingly, "I'm touched." Seras snarled at him and he laughed.

"You're touched in the head, now shut up." She replied angrily. "French pillock." Pulling her gun out she cocked it and switched off the safety as they slowed their sprint forwards.

"I can sense someone… But I can't hear them, or smell them. No sweat or fear to go by. Strange." Pip edged forwards, he didn't need vampiric abilities to know they were being watched, he could feel it just as much. It was the tingling in his back, the screaming in his mind, and the intense desire to find some cover. His instincts were strong. Seras walked ahead as Pip checked everywhere for hidden enemies.

"Someone's near, very- Ackk-" Pip span around at Seras' choked off cry. His trained eye took in all the detail in one split second. Seras was falling, her head twisted at an unnatural angle, a small body had fallen to the floor and raised it's gun, even as Pip's instincts responded throwing himself to the side and snapping shots off at the figure. The shots went wide but forced the assassin to retreat behind cover.

Angrily Pip smashed another clip into his Colt before throwing himself out of cover and blasting away at the cover he knew the figure to be behind. It was now or never, Sir Integra's door was scant metres away, if he didn't stop him…

Pip's foot bumped into Seras' recumbent form and he squatted down behind an open door, dragging her form behind it. Quickly reloading his gun he looked around the corner. The door was open. _SHIT!_

_She's not going to thank me for this…_ Pip thought even as he grasped Seras' head between his hands and twisted violently. Bone snapped again as the head realigned with the rest of her body. Searching her clothing he found what he was after, a small metal whiskey container he knew not to hold whiskey, (He had teasingly stole it from her and taken a swig a few days ago). Unscrewing the cap he held it to her lips.

Mireille was tired and angry. Nothing had gone to plan. The guards hadn't followed her into the basement, the enemy had Kirika pinned down. And now she was lost. It had seemed such an easy concept, just follow her original trail, but in the dark dank basement with it's flickering dim lights and colourless walls she soon realised that she had stepped into a maze.

Even now with two directions to choose from she didn't know which to take. She could just imagine the scolding she would receive later from Kirika. She refused to think that there might not _be_ a later with Kirika. No, she would survive this, like any other job they would survive, take the pay and get back to a semblance of normal life again.

Walking down another dank corridor she slowed her steps before rounding the next corner. She could _feel_ that someone was there. She was sure of it. Her instincts had been honed to razor sharpness in her life as an assassin, and she could tell that someone awaited her round the corner. Releasing her half-empty clip Mireille snapped another full one into her Walther P99. Sixteen shots in the clip, one chambered. More than enough to deal with any guards.

She rounded the corner.

Perhaps fifty metres ahead of her was a sight that almost made her laugh. A royal looking high backed chair with plush red felt on it sat next to a small table with a bottle of red wine on it. Sitting in the chair with his legs crossed was the badly dressed bodyguard their information had spied.

"It's about time." He remarked in a deep and amused voice. "My master requires that you be taken alive. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun now does it?" Mireille leaned close to the wall, edging forwards without appearing to, she sighted her gun on his head.

"It just means that I can't use my guns." He went on, opening his jacket and showing her the empty holsters. Mireille did laugh then.

"You're very confident. But from my point of view, the odds all seem in my favour." She replied, wondering why she was talking to him at all.

"Ahh yes, one half of Noir. One of the maidens. How truly frightening." Mireille swore inwardly, so they knew. How did they know. That meant they knew about Kirika too. "And the reason the odds seem in your favour. Is because you are only looking from your point of view." Mireille fired.

The bullet was a perfect shot, taking him low in the forehead, smashing his glasses and knocking his head back. His wide brimmed hat floated to the floor. Mireille shook her head for a moment before turning around. This was obviously the wrong way.

"Leaving so soon?" Mireille froze on the spot.

* * *

**_Okay, this chapter was very short, but for some reason I decided to split up a perfectly sized single chapter into two small ones. Don't ask me why, I'm just stupid. Also, the reason there is no paragraphing is because my computer was beig irritating. Sorry, I'll do better in future._**


	5. The Battle Begins pt2

**

* * *

Chapter 4.** _Assassin's Bible; What to Do With People who Won't Die... Avoid Them, Or Better Yet Don't Be on the Opposite Side From Them. **

* * *

**_

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing took a long draught of her cigar before consigning the remains to her ashtray. Sighing she picked up her heavy handgun. It was a variation on a desert eagle that Walter had crafted especially for her. She looked up at him.

As always he stood in between her and the main door, determined to face any danger that might threaten her life. He had donned hid black gloves, and if she looked hard enough she could see the faint reflection of light on metal within them. Walter was a tall man, over six feet high with piercing green eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail, there were a few streaks of grey. His face was wrinkled but kind, yet despite his age he was still limber and agile, and one of the most powerful assets Hellsing had. He was not the "Angel of Death" for nothing.

Integra sighed again as the sounds of the gunfight came closer and closer to her room. It wasn't the thought of danger, of impending death that was getting on her nerves. It was the damned time it was taking to get here. She had paper work to do for damned sake.

The door creaked open and Walter tensed. A small figure slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Integra was mildly surprised at her assassin. She had expected an older man. Instead she had a small Asian girl with short black hair and large brown eyes. The girl looked about sixteen years of age, and was wearing black trousers and a grey jacket. Clutched in her hand was a Beretta.

Integra analysed the fight to come in her mind. The Beretta held seven rounds, her desert eagle six. So she would need to reload more often unless she conserved her rounds. Her desk would serve as cover, it was thick enough to block shots. The girl would likely sweep wide to the side and try and approach from her right flank.

There was a small whipping sound as Walter slashed his hand forwards, Integra's eyes snapped up as a single strand of silver wire whipped past the girl's cheek, leaving a thin red line. A warning.

"Give up now." Walter suggested in a calm yet menacing voice. The girl raised her gun and pointed it at Walter, yet Integra had the impression the girl was talking only to her.

"I was told to give you a message before I kill you. Millennium." The gun leaped in her fist. Walter swayed to one side as Integra threw herself to the other. Her desert eagle snapped out shots with angry precision even as Walter's silver wires formed an intricate web in the room.

Confused at the use of such an unorthodox weapon the girl seemed to falter, she dodged the bullets with ease, though simply kept a wary eye on the swaying wires. Not quite sure what they were capable of. But Integra knew, even as they snapped towards the girl all at once.

* * *

Mireille span on her heel shooting even without taking aim, three shots went out, the middle one hitting him in the lower chest. Despite this he continued to stand, blood pouring down his face and the hole in his chest leaking profusely. Mireille could see in the dark light that his eyes glowed, a feral blood red. 

"What the-" She began before firing all the rest of her rounds into his body, the shots blew away his shoulder and riddled his chest with holes. He wasn't wearing body armour, blood was pouring from him. Even as she watched she saw the skin around the wounds turn pitch black before covering them and reforming as his clothing again. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Yes. YES! Fire. SHOOT ME! Blow me away, use all your petty bullets on me. I cannot and will not be stopped!" His voice was filled with madness, even as his grin widened and his eyes became crazed. The sound of the gun clicking empty rang through the corridor, Mireille scrambled for another clip, but all of a sudden there was no one there. Confused and not a little afraid Mireille stepped back, and bumped into something. "Guess who?" A voice crooned before bursting out in laughter.

Mireille span slamming her gun into where his face would be from his voice. Instead her arm was caught in a white gloved hand and forced back down again. Red eyes stared into her own. His mouth opened wide and Mireille's eyes widened at the sight before her. His teeth. They were… he had… Fangs!

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she thrashed at him, punching him with her free hand even as she slammed her knee into his groin. He didn't react.

"You can't hurt me Noir. I have suffered more than you can ever imagine, and nothing you can do will harm me." His arms enclosed round her even as she screamed in anger and redoubled her efforts to escape. "Master wishes you kept alive, so I suppose I should play the good host and show you to your room, hmm?" So saying he pulled her over to a shadowed wall. Mireille screamed in both fear and anger as they seemed to melt away into it.

* * *

Kirika froze as she felt the cold touch of silver wire fall all over body. Her eyes widened at the situation that she had lost all control over. The old man in front of her was crouched with his hands held wide apart, bright silver lines connected him to her. Kirika looked down at herself, her arms and her legs were wrapped with the deadly wire. She would have struggled had she not the cut on her cheek as a reminder. With a tug he could dismember her. And Mireille had ordered her not to get killed. 

"Drop the weapon." The woman Kirika identified As Sir Integral Hellsing ordered. Kirika considered whether she could use it but she knew the man's gaze was focused on her upper arm, watching for the muscle twinge that would herald her bringing it to play. Slowly she let the gun fall.

At the same instant the door behind her banged open as two figures came hurtling through. Kirika heard the clicks that announced two guns being trained on her.

One of them came round to the front of her, kneeling down to take her weapon, Kirika felt her eyes widen in shock as she saw who it was. The small blonde girl whose neck she had clearly broken less than three minutes ago. The large blue bruise was still there. But how-? Kirika's mind went into overdrive at this revelation.

"Officer Seras, Captain Bernadette." The man behind her and the girl she had killed snapped to attention. "Casualties?"

"One we know of. Ma'am." The man, captain, answered. "He died in the corridor out zere, zey gassed the main barracks but I think it was just knockout gas. Or at least zey'd better hope it was." He added and Kirika could feel his glare boring into her back.

"It was." Kirika answered, though she was not sure why she did. Maybe because this woman they had been sent to kill seemed worried over her men?

"We have your partner prisoner in the lower levels. Seras, Captain, escort the prisoner down there too. If she escapes call for Alucard. He'll deal with her like he did her partner." Kirika's eyes shot up at this. They had Mireille! How, it couldn't be. And yet, Kirika sensed only the truth in the stern woman's words.

The silver threads untangled themselves and yet Kirika put up no resistance as she was shepherded out of the room, if they had Mireille, Kirika would not risk her. She was marched back down the corridor past the men who had hounded her, and the dead body she had killed. She had the distinct feeling that the male officer didn't like her very much for that. She couldn't blame him. It probably wasn't all that different from what she would have felt were Mireille killed.

It took a few minutes for her two guards to lead her to her prison in the basement, after a while she was stopped before a thick metal door. Following their instructions she unbolted it and opened the door, she was unceremoniously shoved inside and the door was slammed behind her. The sound of the bolt sliding back into place announcing that she was staying for a while.

"Mireille." Kirika greeted the blonde with a nod of her head, despite the rush of pleasure she actually felt at seeing her friend unharmed. In turn however Mireille rushed up to her and before Kirika knew what was going on she was being thoroughly hugged. Unsure and confused all Kirika could do was lightly rest her hands on Mireille's back. Despite the urge to hug her back just as hard.

"I was so worried Kirika. I thought… Well it doesn't matter now does it?" Kirika knew what she meant, they had never been caught before, not both at once anyway. There would be no one to rescue them, and generally people who had almost been assassinated weren't very sparing.

"Mireille…" Kirika began in a small voice. But no more words came, _why can't I say what's in my heart?_

_

* * *

_

"What shall we do with them?" Integra asked of the assorted people still in her office the next morning. There was Alucard standing near the wall gazing up at a portrait of her father. Walter was standing to the side of the desk cleaning blood from his wires. There was captain Pip, leaning against the wall by the door trying to light his cigarette. And Seras Victoria standing in the centre of the room trying vainly to find a place she could fit into.

As always there was a silence as everyone waited for somebody else to begin, in the end it was Walter who took initiative.

"Millennium." Was all he said. Integra nodded once in understanding. They had information, and Hellsing needed it.

"I'm interested in who zey are." Pip spoke out in his heavily French accented voice, his cigarette was clenched between his teeth. "I've seen killers before, but none like zis pair. They're professionals, and damned good about it too." Integra risked a quick glance at Alucard, he appeared not to be listening. Integra could smell something fishy about his behaviour.

"Alucard?" Integra began, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself. "What do you know?" He never shifted from his position, never moved his eyes from the image of her father, and yet he spoke.

"They are Noir." Was all he said.

"Black? Or perhaps darkness?" Pip asked in a confused voice. Integra realised Noir was French, but was it code for something?

"Noir is an ancient name for a pair of assassins that dominated Europe for well over a thousand years. They were made to kill the sinners, taking all sin upon their own hands so that man might atone for his own sins. An old religion from an even older cult."

"I enjoy the history," Integra began, "But I fail to see the connection between two long dead assassins and our two prisoners below." Alucard's laugh was rich, and Integra was forced to resist the urge to shoot him.

"They are this era's Noir, just as deadly, or maybe even more so. The life of Noir is often short. New candidates are often raised to take the place of dead ones. Our two prisoners are the survivor's of the candidates of this century, they have passed all the tests and have become the true Noir." Integra sighed and massaged her temples.

"But I ask again, what should we do with them?"

"Kill them?" Pip asked and Seras gasped in shock, "What! I wasn't suggesting it, just said it was an option." Integra sighed again. Yes that was one option, but she was like Seras in that respect. Unnecessary killing rubbed her the wrong way.

"We can't just let them go." Alucard intoned. "They would only try again. As long as their client still pays them they won't give up. For the sake of their reputation, they can't give up."

"Wait-wait-wait!" Seras called out quickly, everyone turned to look at her, even Alucard, with an amused expression on his face. "Couldn't we use them? If we paid them more, or offered to let them go we could order them to kill Millennium."

"Millennium is a belief more than it's just one man." Walter explained. "Two people, no matter how good, could not destroy all of Millennium."

"Perhaps not." Alucard began with a glint in his red eyes. "But maybe a few more could." Integra sighed yet again, this time in an exasperated tone.

"Explain Alucard." He turned to look at her and smiled maniacally.

"Like the police girl suggests, we offer them their freedom and a hefty pay check to work for us. We then send them to Germany with orders to take down the main leaders of Millennium, namely their führer, the captain and that professor who's making the chips." He stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

"But instead of just sending them, we send them, myself, the Draculina and a few men. With Noir and two undeads we should be able to bring Millennium down, or at least cripple them." Integra rubbed her temples to assuage the coming headache. Alucard running rampant through Germany? That wasn't their territory, they could just as easily clash with the Vatican. But for a chance to end this threat from Millennium.

"Very well Alucard. Whilst in Germany your seals shall remain active. Release of the seals is to be decided by either captain Pip Bernadette," The man almost choked on his cigarette, "Or officer Seras Victoria." She swallowed uncertainly. "if I hear of you misusing this responsibility Alucard, you will spend far longer locked in that basement. Understood?" Alucard's face was twisted in an insane smile.

"I fully understand, my master" He intoned before vanishing in deepest shadows. _What am I unleashing?_ She had to ask herself.

"Seras, Pip. Use that power wisely, and do not let Alucard force you into releasing the seals. Only when your lives or mission are in direct jeopardy should you release him." They both nodded. "Seras inform the prisoners, it's up to you to make sure they accept." The young vampire looked like she wanted to protest, but wisely gave up and saluted. "Pip, choose three men to accompany you."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted before jogging out of the room.

"Walter? I need some aspirin. Badly." She begged the aged retainer, who departed with a smile to fetch some medication. _Gods Alucard, please don't do anything stupid. Germany is Catholic territory, if you start a religious war I swear I'll kill you._

_

* * *

**And so this chapter ends, it's all I have for now, thoughI promise it'll be updated in a few days. Probably around Sunday 16th of April. Please review it. Yet again my paragraphing keeps dying. It happens evertime I click on "Save:Update Changes." It always saves it then gets rid of all my paragraphs and such then puts all the writing in bold and underlines it. GAHH! Any suggestions on how to stop it welcomed.** REVIEW._


	6. A Second chance

**

* * *

Chapter 5. **_Assassin's Bible; Staying Free Good, Getting Captured Bad. It's Not That Difficult a Concept to Grasp is it?**

* * *

**_

Mireille wanted to cry when she woke up to find Kirika snuggled next to her, her small body pressed against Mireille's own as if seeking protection. This was it, the end. Their finale. They had failed, and now they were both helpless, at the mercy of their captors. Mireille hoped they would kill them cleanly, and together. She had seen some perverted bastards who would toy with their prey before giving them the mercy of death.

"Mireille?" A small voice asked, She looked down to see Kirika's brown eyes open and looking into her own. There was no fear on that face, though Mireille could sense the sadness in those eyes. Those eyes seemed to open up an empty well in Mireille's heart, her dreams for the both of them falling down it.

"Kirika… I'm sorry… I just…" She couldn't go on. Kirika's eyes were wide and her mouth was parted as if she too wanted to say something but couldn't. _Don't let it end like this!_ Mireille begged, _Not with so much left unspoken._

"Mireille…" She began. Just then there was a metallic rasp as the bolt was removed from their door and the catch slid across. Mireille disengaged herself from Kirika and rose unsteadily to her feet. Looking around for a weapons she smiled bitterly when she saw nothing she could constructively use, or not at least without some preparation, time she obviously did not have as the door grated.

The door swung open and a short figure entered, quickly closing the door behind her. Mireille's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. There seemed to be an explosion between her ears as her mind stopped working. Dressed in a light blue uniform, a police skirt and black boots and stockings was the girl she had left dead on the floor only yesterday.

"But-you're dead! I killed you!" Mireille gasped at the young girl who was now leaning against the closed door. She smiled and Mireille only then noticed the blood red eyes, so like the monster that had defeated her last night.

"I don't die that easily." Was all she said as she walked into the room and sat on one of their wooden chairs. She sat like that for a moment inspecting each of them as if searching for something. Mireille felt Kirika rise behind her, but the Asian girl made no threatening move towards the young officer.

"My name's Seras Victoria, and I work for the Hellsing agency." She exclaimed happily, as if they had met in a bar. "What's your names?" Mireille stuttered for a moment, this wasn't the way to question people, and besides what did their names matter for?

"Yuumura Kirika." Kirika said quietly.

"Mireille Bouquet." She added afterwards, deciding that if Kirika gave her real name she would too. "How are you still alive?" The question burst from her lips before she could think about it. "I shot you twice."

The girl seemed to wince in remembrance, she rubbed her neck too.

"Yeah I know. Your friend broke my neck too." Mireille noticed the bruise and her eyes widened even more. "Fortunately that wasn't enough to kill me. You see my master and I, aren't exactly like you and your kind." The girl seemed bitter even as she said this, her eyes showing a profound sadness that made Mireille feel guilt for bringing it up.

"You're not human." Kirika said calmly, Mireille span to look at her but Kirika's face was full of confidence. _Not human-how! What!_

"That's right." Mireille span back her eyes growing wider if that was possible. "We're vampires."

"What!" Mireille snickered nervously, "That's ridiculous." The girl smiled evilly showing her teeth, and her long canine fangs. Mireille stopped laughing. That man had fangs too, though his were longer and seemed sharper. Mireille was aware of Kirika moving in front of her protectively.

"Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm. On the contrary Sir Integra has decided to let you live." Mireille saw Kirika stiffen in shock, she felt how her own heart leaped in her chest. "On the condition that you do one job for us." Her mind came back down to reality. "You'll be paid whatever millennium was paying you, and you'll have your freedom."

"Do tell." Mireille encouraged, knowing that Kirika felt the same way.

* * *

Seras let out a relieved sigh, she thought she'd done quite well so far. They were interested, and they were on first name terms, not bad. "Do tell." The beautiful blonde woman crooned. Seras resisted the urge to smooth her own short hair, which seemed a poor comparison for Mireille's own golden locks. 

"You will be sent to Germany along with myself, my master and some others. We are to locate and eliminate three main ringleaders in the millennium organisation. You'll be given free rein, as well as the equipment to deal with anyone or anything that might get in our way. Interested?" Seras finished, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries by offering so much, the plan had only been made perhaps twenty minutes ago after all. Seras had no idea what they expected of the pair.

"We accept." The small Asian girl whispered. Seras had to shiver when she spoke, she remembered all too well the sudden shock of the girl's hands around her throat, the burning pain as she fell to the floor. She was lucky Pip had been there or she might have had to re-snap her own neck.

"Excellent." Seras clapped her hands together trying to dispel her fear from the room and from her mind. _What a bloody freaky expression!_ She thought to herself as she watched Kirika's face.

_Masterrrr! _She mentally called out, hoping to get his attention.

_You don't have to yell police girl. I'm always here. _His amused voice chided deep within her mind,_ Have you drunk any blood today? _He asked almost innocently.

_Master, I've been a little busy for that- _

"Nonsense." His voice interrupted from the edge of the room, she hadn't felt his presence at all as he materialized through the wall, grinning madly. "Your punishment remember?" He held a packet of blood almost negligently in his hand. "Drink, or I'll force it down your neck." He said in a playful tone of voice.

Seras was aware that the blonde, Mireille had panicked as her master appeared out of nowhere, stepping back in fear, though it was quickly and well hidden. The dark haired girl was watching her partner intently, an almost confused expression on her face.

"Drink the blood." He intoned holding it out to her chest. Seras was now aware that the two women were watching her intently, or perhaps more precisely the blood packet. Grumbling angrily Seras took the packet and sank her fangs straight into the plastic, shivering as the blood bubbled into her mouth. As always the bloodlust came, but instead of surrendering she fought it and pushed it back. Staying in control the entire time, simply drinking from the packet instead of tearing it to shreds. Once it was gone she glared at her grinning master and threw the crumpled plastic down onto the table before her.

"Happy now! Anyway they've agreed to help us. What do I do now? Do we leave them in this cell, or shall we let them go as they want?" Her master shrugged with an evil smile on his face.

"I think that Integra gave you some responsibility today, time to see how you handle it. You make the decision, and take the consequences of it on yourself. You hold the seals after all." He added in a whisper. Seras gave him an angry glare which made him chuckle. Great, master was being pernicious again. So she had to make the decision did she. Alright.

"Okay. You are free to roam the compound as you see fit. However the gates are closed to you and if you attempt to leave you will be hunted down and destroyed. Until the mission you may do what you wish. If you have any questions address them to myself or Walter, the butler, or to any staff. Captain Pip has your weapons, you may retrieve them when you see fit." Phew, that was a long speech. She just hoped it was a good enough decision, having Integra angry at her again, was something she desperately wanted to avoid.

"Alright, Alucard here will show you to a spare room which you may use as your own." She added feeling particularly spiteful, and wanting to get Alucard back.

"No he won't. Alucard has better things to do than baby sit a pair of half-pint assassins who can't even touch their target. Two doors down the hall on the left, it's empty." He added before vanishing again.

"Who's he calling half-pint assassins?" Mireille demanded of the air around them. "bastard." She spat out. Seras had to agree there, master could be very aggravating when he felt like it.

"Alright then," she started, wanting desperately to get this over with. "Let me show you to your room."

* * *

Kirika surveyed their new home, it was another room in the basement. Without windows, due to it being underground it had a somewhat dreary look when compared to the homely apartment back in Paris. It did however have it's own bathroom with shower and a bath as well as a small television and a double bed. Kirika had to wonder what the tall red vampire knew about them, especially seeing as he had chosen a room with that bed. 

Their young guide had seemed somewhat embarrassed about that, promising to get them another single one, but had left when Mireille had assured her it was fine. Still despite all it's faults it was more than Kirika had expected. Which in truth had been a cold bullet. She had never feared death before, but now that she was still alive she suddenly realised that she had so much to live for. Well really she only had Mireille to live for, but that was more than enough for her.

Yet again though she had to concede, in that dark cell with the threat of death on the horizon, she had still failed to tell Mireille how she really felt. Mireille too had tried to say something. She almost smiled when she realised that they were both probably trying to say the same thing, but without either saying it there was too much doubt for them to continue. They each needed to hear the words directly from the other's mouth. But Kirika knew she wasn't brave enough to say it first.

"I can't believe we're still alive." Mireille exclaimed as she flopped herself down onto the bed. Kirika gave a nod of agreement, it was indeed fortuitous.

"We have to do a job." Kirika reminded the blonde, it sounded easy, but then most jobs sounded simple.

"We've got more chance doing this job than we did the last one. Our information never warned us that Hellsing had monsters working for them, what were we supposed to do? At least with this job we'll have help, and that girl did mention we'd have the equipment to deal with what got in our way." Kirika nodded, was the young girl implying that they would be up against more monsters?

"How do you kill a vampire?" Kirika spoke out loud before she realised what she was saying. But the question had been nagging at her for a while now.

"I shot her twice, clean blows in the chest." Mireille offered.

"And I broke her neck, it was a complete snap, she went down instantly. But none of that was able to kill her, though it has left a mark on her." She added remembering the pale bruise on Seras' neck.

"That other monster is worse, I emptied an entire clip into him. Two shots in the head, and his body looked like Swiss cheese. But it had no effect, it didn't even knock him down. At least with the girl my shots put her out of action for a while…" Kirika nodded in agreement, it had been a minute or two after she had broke the girl's neck that she had reappeared. "Stake in the heart?" Mireille offered good humouredly.

"What shall we do?" Kirika asked quietly, waiting for Mireille to suggest something. As always she would follow her blonde partner's lead.

"We'll do this job I suppose. We owe them it for sparing us."

"That's not what I meant. What shall we do now?" Mireille seemed to think for a moment, her blue eyes watching the ceiling. Kirika was forced to smile at the picture of intense scrutiny before her.

"I'm not tired." Mireille stated after a minute, "Wanna go explore?" She added impishly favouring Kirika with a bright smile. Kirika made a peep of approval in the back of her throat, a small smile forming on her face. "Let's go then." Mireille encouraged pulling open the door and stepping outside, though not before looking both ways warily.

Mireille looked around nervously before stepping out into the corridor. The girl had said they were free to wander, but she didn't want to antagonize anyone, not to the point they decided Noir was more a nuisance than an ally. After all, hers and Kirika's lives were still in the balance. However the basement seemed deserted at this hour of day. It was noon, everyone was probably eating. Which reminded Mireille that she hadn't eaten, the thought was quickly accompanied by a rumble as her belly growled in protest. There was a small amused giggle from behind her and Mireille favoured the amusedly smiling Kirika with a frown.

In truth though she was quite pleased with the response from the introverted girl, such a show of amusement was rarely heard from the girl. Perhaps it was a sign that Kirika was adjusting to a new life. Mireille certainly hoped so, as much as she hoped that new life involved her too.

Heading in what her mind told her was the correct direction Mireille led Kirika through the maze of tunnels that made up the basement. After a few minutes walk, and a few moments of panic at the thought of being lost, Mireille came to the area of the basement she knew better. That being the areas where people on ladders were installing new security cameras. Following the trail of repairs they soon made it to the exit of the basement, a set of stairs leading up to the main floor. Mireille sighed in relief when she stepped out of the door and into the more airy and freshly smelling room that was the entrance of the Hellsing manor.

"Ahh, miss Mireille Bouquet," A cultured English voice spoke from not a metre to her left, startled Mireille span and almost tripped over Kirika, who had been following her rather closely. Standing in front of her was a tall elderly gentleman. He was dressed in black trousers and a butler's waistcoat. A yellow band on each arm marked him as the family retainer. His face was wrinkled, but held a genuine smile and his green eyes were full of warmth. His grey streaked black hair was tied into a ponytail behind his head.

"I am sorry if I startled you miss Bouquet." The man apologized whilst bowing, despite his age the man made the deep bow look easy. Despite the fact Mireille was sure it would hurt her back. "My name is Walter C Dornez. And I am the Hellsing family retainer." He looked at past Mireille at Kirika for a moment, "and I apologise for the cut young miss, I do hope it doesn't scar." It took Mireille a second to realise he was referring to the red line Mireille had noticed on Kirika's cheek last night. Kirika's response to the man's genuinely obvious concern was to shake her head and make a small sound in the negative.

"It's shallow enough that it will heal perfectly." Mireille cut in before Kirika's lack of talk put a damper on the conversation, "and please call me Mireille." She added wondering why she had said that, to most people she would not even reveal her name, and her naturally suspicious mind made it difficult for her to get along with people. Yet she had to admit she actually liked this old man. He was uncomplicated, genuinely kind and friendly despite the situation last night.

"Seras Victoria said we were free to roam around?" Mireille explained, trying to make it look like they weren't disobeying any rules.

"I know, she informed Sir Integra before she retired to her coffin for the day. The soldiers too know of the conditions." And there was a warning in there, although it was so well hidden that it didn't turn the conversation sour.

"Do you know where we can get our weapons back?" Mireille hedged.

"I took the liberty of acquiring them for you." The man replied without seeming distressed about giving them back their guns. "One Walter P99, and one Beretta M1934," He stated pulling them out of his pockets and handing them to the two assassins. Mireille had to sigh in relief at the feeling of having the reassuring weight of cold metal back in her hands. It somehow made her feel more in control of her fate.

"I took the liberty of altering your ammunition as well." Walter added. Mireille looked at him askance for a moment.

"Why?" Was all she said. Kirika stood as always behind her and didn't offer a word. Like a guardian angel, ready to swoop down on any who might harm her.

"For the mission you are to be sent on the chance that you will be facing enemies who are less than human is very high. In fact almost certain. Your current rounds cannot harm them beyond minor wounds. Which was why you failed to kill miss Victoria." For once, it was Kirika who interrupted.

"I broke her neck." Was all she said, but it was enough to make Mireille's eyes widen. Kirika rarely spoke to anyone else, let alone jumping into a conversation.

"Ahh yes so she said. Breaking someone's neck cuts off vital internal procedures. Vital internal procedures that miss Seras Victoria has no need for. She doesn't need to breathe, and as such her blood does not have to be pumped around her body. Her brain cannot starve from lack of oxygen." That made sense, even if it was rather creepy.

"So this ammunition will allow us to kill vampires?" Mireille asked, wondering if so why they were being given such now.

"Indeed, these bullets are made of pure silver, and have each been blessed or dipped in holy water in advance. However while they have the power to kill a vampire I should warn you that you'll need clean shots to vital organs. Namely the brain or the heart." Mireille nodded, no difference from killing normal people with regular ammo.

"And I should also warn you that Sir Alucard is not a normal vampire. He is a no life King. It would take far more than you or we have to defeat him. So remember that before you do anything rash. Harming his child too would invoke his wrath." Mireille nodded once, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Just the mention of the vampire's name was enough to make her shiver. He had been terrifying. She still hadn't recovered from the shock of his actions. And her traumatic trip through solid walls that had left her reeling with nausea.

"Where are they now?" Kirika asked, surprising Mireille again. Perhaps even Kirika had learned to like this honest man. The thought was startling, and Mireille had to concede somewhat confusedly, also distressing. _Come on Mireille, it's not like she's flirting with him. You always say you want her to talk more._

"Asleep in the basement. In their respective coffins, it is broad daylight after all…" He gestured at the windows that were letting bright beams of sunlight into the main hall.

"Oh yeah, silly us." Mireille laughed nervously, finding all this talk of vampires slightly disturbing. She had to wonder if Alucard had not been trying to make a point this morning with forcing Seras to drink blood in front of them. Surely it could have waited? Perhaps it was an attempt to intimidate them, to show them that if he really wanted he could just as easily do to them what his child was doing to the plastic. After all it had been pretty creepy to watch.

A warning then. Or a threat?

* * *

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed. Particularly to Lain and Tenkaichi, for a few moments I thought there wasn't anybody out there. Thx, . PS, I write during the week and upload at weekends, so expect any new chapters on saturdays and sundays._**

* * *


	7. A Relaxing Cruise

**

* * *

Chapter 6.** _Assassin's Bible; The Most Important Thing to Remember When you are Travelling on a Ship of any kind, is That it is Always Far Better to Remain Above the Water, Than Below It.**

* * *

**_

Captain Pip Bernadette struggled futilely to light his cigarette, his numb fingers shaking as he repeatedly snapped at his lighter. Despite his curses, the barrier he had made around it with his hands and the fact that they were huddled inside a warehouse, the blasted thing refused to work. Snarling out a few obscenities in French he thrust the offending object into his pockets and spat out his cigarette.

Rubbing his hands together he tried to cut out the cold crisp air of London harbour at two in the morning. November the twelfth, and a damned cold November the twelfth it was too. The lot of them were currently cramped together in an empty warehouse struggling for warmth.

There was Seras rubbing her hands along her arms and muttering to herself. Pip's three chosen men, Ricardo, a sniper who was furiously chewing on some gum and trying not to shiver. Mark, a mechanic and demolitions man who Pip fancied might be handy if they needed to hotwire a vehicle. He was young faced and shy, and was at the moment suffering the cold silently, only shivering marginally. And finally there was Luke, an original member from when the Wild Geese had first been founded. He was just handy, able to use most weapons as well as being more trusty than most of the rookies. At the moment Luke was still battling the elements with his own lighter, refusing to give in to the cold, crisp air.

Sitting a few feet away from the main group were the two assassins, Mireille and Kirika who seemed to prefer their own company to Pip's own, though he couldn't understand why. They were cuddled close together in an effort to warm up. The Japanese girl seemed to be fully alert but the blonde was obviously tired. According to Walter they had been up all day. Pip and the others slept at day, because at Hellsing, work came at night.

The thought made Pip look at Alucard, the last member of their attack group, the master vampire was currently sitting on his ebony black coffin and seemingly was lost deep in thought. Pip was used to the sight of Alucard's coffin, yet his men and the assassins seemed somewhat nervous at the reminder of what he was. Pip had to wonder if that wasn't what had motivated the vampire to uncover it. Alucard did like teasing people, many times the aggravating vampire had come popping out of walls in front of Pip and his men, taking great amusement in making them jump in fright. It's a strange world Pip ruminated, when he called two vampires his friends.

"Tell me again why we're waiting here." Seras whispered to him, she had sidled up to him to talk. Pip noticed with some annoyance that his three men had slipped away from them, still scared of the vampire. It was pathetic really, she wasn't any different from humans.

"Well, for a start it's hard to get guns, coffins, knives and such through customs. We've been here for so long because ze man we hired took advance payment, and if we weren't here before him he'd leave without us." Seras gave him a condescending look which made him snicker slightly. She mumbled something about him, probably not complimentary but didn't move away.

"What do you think about them." Seras whispered quietly her eyes indicating the two assassins who were leaning heavily on each other. Pip thought he detected a small bit of jealousy deep in Seras' words and decided to pounce on it.

"Well the blonde's nice, tall, great figure. Long legs and shapely breasts-" He didn't get any further because he was interrupted by Seras' deep growl. All eyes turned to her for a moment, she hadn't been as quiet as Pip had been. She turned angrily and stared everyone down, except Alucard who's grin only seemed to widen.

"That's not what I meant." She hissed quietly to him, Pip feigned a look of innocence whilst mentally shaking his head. Seras truly didn't see herself as pretty, always thinking she was ugly or lacking in certain areas. It was amazing really. "Can we trust them?" She clarified needlessly.

"I think so." Pip answered seriously, "We spared them and offered them more money than Millennium, they're professionals not patriots. They know they have much more chance helping us than fighting us. They'll be loyal." Seras seemed convinced, Pip was sure of their loyalty. Surely they would want to thank Hellsing for sparing them? They seemed pretty determined anyway.

* * *

Mireille relaxed somewhat when she heard the mercenary captain's response to the vampire. They had been quiet, but Mireille had picked out the words, and she was sure Kirika had too. It was reassuring to be trusted by her newfound allies. If they were trusting then things would go much more smoothly for everyone. 

She stifled a yawn as she snuggled back against the wall she was leaning on. Thanks to her thick clothing, the wall and Kirika's body pressed up against her she was quite warm here, a nice place to fall asleep. Her heavy eyelids began to droop, making the scene go dark as she succumbed to her fatigue.

Kirika's hand around her wrist tightened, cutting into her tiredness like a knife. Even as the firm grip cut the blood supply to her hand. Mireille looked at Kirika about to complain but the words froze in her mouth. Kirika's reddish brown eyes were closed, but her brow was furrowed.

"Kirika…" Mireille whispered.

"There's people coming." Was the girl's answer, Mireille felt her throat go dry as she looked at her companions. What should she do? Should she tell them, and if so how? Why would they believe her?

"There are people approaching." She piped up, keeping her voice deadly serious. Everyone's faces rose, with a mixture of confusion, doubt and apprehension painted between them. She almost swore in anger, they didn't believe her.

"I know." The tall vampire Alucard replied, suddenly dispelling everyone's doubt. The men were up, firearms clutched protectively to their bodies as they searched and made for appropriate cover. Alucard stood but remained where he was, even as Seras pulled out a small handgun and moved to the edge of the warehouse.

Mireille looked at Kirika as if seeking direction, everyone else seemed to fit into a kind of rehearsed roles. As if they had done this uncounted times before and were working together as a perfect team, all moving as pre-arranged to be most efficient. It made Mireille feel left out, but also for professional reasons it meant that Kirika and herself could not depend on them for aid. Team work would be at a minimum for them.

Kirika drew her Beretta snapping it back to chamber a round, Mireille followed suit with her Walther before stepping slowly into the shadows offered by the wall of the warehouse. Why were they acting so suspiciously she had to wonder, surely it could just as easily be dock workers approaching? And yet somehow she knew that wasn't so. Kirika had stepped into the shadows on the opposite side, as soon as she touched them seeming to merge into them.

Silence…

For the few minutes that came before any attack Mireille suffered from the strange pre-battle lull that all felt. Was it a mistake? Were they simply normal people who had passed them by? Was it ever coming! As always she schooled her errant thoughts away and instead checked her Walther to make sure all was in order. The clip was firmly in place, a shot was chambered. She had cleaned it only the previous day, washing away all traces of dirt and grime before it could form rust, or clog up the inner mechanics. Only a fool allowed their weapon to jam thanks to poor maintenance, and in this line of work she couldn't afford to be foolish. Not with both hers and Kirika's life on the line.

She risked a glance towards Alucard, shivering slightly at the sight of him. Standing alone, in the darkness next to his coffin he cut a fearsome figure. His long black hair seemed to wave madly in the air, even though there was no wind to stir it. His face was again covered by shadows, but she was sure his mouth was twisted into an insane smile, his fangs glittering in the darkness.

She searched for Seras and found the young vampire crouched with her back to a wall and her handgun held firmly in her hands, she had he barrel pointing to the ceiling as she searched for points of entry with her bright red eyes. Despite being crouched in the shadows she was quite obvious to a determined searcher, not melting into the shadows with the skill of Kirika or herself. Not that she needed to Mireille conceded.

She began to look for everyone else when there was a large muffled thump, Mireille raised her eyebrows as she realised it was the sound of an explosion, the bang muffled by the steel, it was probably against the door of the warehouse. There was a sound of scraping metal, and then the large steel doors slowly fell inwards, the sounds of tortured metal sounding like a felled tree. A large hole was left in the doorway where none had been before.

A long lone piercing gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse, seeming to rebound off the walls. Mireille looked back to where it had come from to see a single barrel fire off another single round. _Thank God, a sniper._ She thought to herself smiling. It seemed that the threat was not enough to keep their enemies away however, as a mass of creatures came shambling through the custom made doorway.

Mireille knew instantly that they weren't human, their skin was pallid and their gait a shambling unbalanced lurch. They held no weapons in their hands and their heads seem to droop unnaturally. There was no intelligence in their empty black eyes.

"Fire!" A harsh voice called out. Muzzle fire blazed from the male soldiers as the press of bodies was cut down, the semi-automatics seeming to cut through their ranks like a scythe through corn. Mireille conserved her own ammo, waiting for more important targets. They were not long in the coming.

Fast as lightning a small group of people seemed to shoot into the warehouse behind the barrier of putrid flesh made by the advance guard. Another sniper shot rang out but the target seemed to sway out of the way with unnatural speed. Mireille's quick eyes took in the details, five men, or from the looks vampires. They looked entirely normal, except that they moved with far too much speed. Unlike Alucard and Seras however their eyes were a mix of colours. They lacked a certain noble grace too. As if they were simply pretenders when compared with the likes of them.

A few loud gunshots announced Kirika taking part in the fight, her small lithe figure bounding across the space between the walls with inhuman grace, enough to match any of the vampires she fought. Her Beretta jumped in her hand, screaming death at her foes, even as her bullets whizzed unerringly towards her chosen target.

The vampire took one shot low in the thigh, stumbling to the floor momentarily but soon rising to his feet and turning towards the young Asian assassin. Mireille took aim on a different one and fired still from the shadows, the bullet struck her target high in the back, this time it had more effect than Kirika's. Her target seemed to freeze in shock for a moment before seeming to collapse in on himself as he faded into dust. Months of decomposing occurring in only a few seconds.

She turned back, her eyes searching as she looked to who most needed her help. Her first glance was to Kirika, as it always was and always would be. The girl was just finishing off her target, the gun kicking in her grasp as she filled the body on the floor with bullets, not stopping until it too turned to dust. The men had already taken care of the mindless things and were too searching for help needed.

Alucard of course needed no aid, one lay dead at his feet and he was currently brutally toying with the other, first disarming the creature before pulling one of it's arms off and then blowing it's head away. Seras was faring less well, she was entangled with her vampire, trying to wrestle the man to the ground. Mireille was sure the girl could not win her battle, she was small and slight and the man was surely the heavier of the two. Yet after a few moments it became obvious that Seras was in control. A quick shift and a flick had her on top, and a few point blank shots later had him as dust.

It had ended in less than a minute, and yet it had felt like a long time. They were all uninjured too or so she assumed, there were no moans of pain, nor screams of the departing. Pip and Seras hurried to the impromptu door in the wall and jumped out, each looking a different way. Seemingly satisfied Seras came back in as Pip ran out.

Mireille made instinctively for Kirika, wishing to reassure herself that she was still there. The small form of Kirika was standing still, but hunched over slightly. Mireille came around her and tried to see what she was looking at.

"You're hurt." Mireille gasped, her heart giving a sudden lurch as the worst possibility shot into her mind. Kirika interrupted with uncharacteristic speed.

"It's not bad Mireille. Just a scratch, bullet went through skin but nothing important." Mireille breathed out a deep sigh of relief, her heart returning to a regular beat. Kirika's words reassured her, she was after all a very accomplished field surgeon. No doubt one of those things Althena had taught her in her training to be Noir.

"I'll dress it." Mireille offered, Kirika simply nodded in agreement allowing Mireille not to feel helpless. Or so Mireille assumed, Kirika seemed more sympathetic to her than she was to herself at the moment. Perhaps she knew how much it hurt to think you had lost someone.

" 'Ey up!" Pip's voice hollered, "Ze transports 'ere!" They all looked at each other for a moment before hurrying outside, each looking forward to different things. Mireille was looking forwards to a warm room and the chance to inspect Kirika's wound herself. After that incident at the manor she was understandably scared about Kirika being hurt.

Kirika swallowed a gasp before it could come out from her mouth. The pain was bearable after all, and she didn't want to worry Mireille over such a minor wound. Kirika knew how terrifying it was when Mireille was hurt, how her own heart seemed to freeze and her mind die. Was this a sign that Mireille felt the same towards Kirika as she did to her partner?

"This is our room." Mireille remarked quietly, inserting the key into the metal door and opening it with one hand, she shouldered it open and helped Kirika in. In reality Kirika didn't need to lean on Mireille, but she knew it made the blonde feel like she was doing something, and it wasn't entirely unpleasurable for Kirika either. The room was stark and functional, two single beds spread wide apart and two small bunkers for storage. There was another door presumable leading off to a bathroom and a single round window in the metal wall.

Currently the view outside was of the receding docks of London, the sight swaying in the distance. The sight made Kirika feel somewhat queasy, a feeling she poked within herself curiously. Was it a sickness? Some illness, perhaps the wound had been infected. She realised that her head was spinning somewhat too, and her throat felt furry. She frowned and tried to dispel it, light headedness after a wound was never a good sign.

"Here we go." Mireille encouraged lowering Kirika down onto a single bed, Kirika let herself be positioned by the older woman. Trusting in the blonde's own first aid training to see her bandaged. She felt her jacket being opened and her shirt being lifted up, the cool air making her shiver slightly. Mireille frowned, her blue eyes becoming icy as she inspected the wound. Kirika smiled slightly at that thought. Mireille tended to frown at things she didn't like. As if by turning her stare on them she could scare them into righting themselves.

And, Kirika had to concede, that with people it certainly worked. Mireille's glare was icy and sharp like knives. She knew that if it was turned on her she'd get out of it's way as quick as possible.

"It doesn't look so bad." Mireille announced after she had bandaged it firmly. Kirika thought for a second before replying somewhat hesitantly.

"Thanks, I never would've known." Was all she said, there was a stunned silence from Mireille and for a second Kirika thought she'd done wrong. The blonde assassin's face came into her view for a second and the amused smile chased away any sense of foreboding on Kirika's part.

"Is that so?" Mireille asked sweetly, her smile turning teasing. Kirika looked away slightly and Mireille gave a small laugh. In truth Kirika had longed to tease the blonde back. Ever since the manor Mireille had been most teasing towards Kirika. It wasn't disliked by the young girl, in fact it made her happy. It was a form of playing, a childhood dream she'd never had. But with her own limited knowledge and introverted nature it was a game that only Mireille could play, and that made Kirika feel slightly left out.

Kirika had started figuring out how to tease. It was hard, much harder than killing people that was for sure. At first it had consisted of deeply analysing each and every one of Mireille's own taunts. Finding the teasing part in it and figuring out why it was teasing.

In Kirika's conclusion it was all about highlighting the other person's mistakes in a humorous light or to tease by highlighting similarities between their current situation and a more humorous one, or by using analogies. Sometimes Mireille would lead Kirika on as well, explaining something in ridiculous detail and then laughing madly when Kirika believed her. Kirika almost blushed when she remembered how Mireille had convinced her there were people in the radio, speaking to them.

Teasing was all extremely complicated, but Kirika was sure it would be worth it. Just if anything to allow her to get Mireille back for her own ribbing.

Just then the room seemed to sway and Kirika's face took on a pained expression as her stomach seemed to do a somersault. Mireille's expression became suddenly serious as she gripped Kirika's shoulders.

"Kirika! What's wrong." Kirika fought her dinner back down her throat, the struggle only being won when the food had reached the vicinity of her neck. She swallowed again and explained what she was feeling to Mireille, hoping desperately that the more worldly woman would have an answer for her.

However when the blonde burst out in laughter Kirika almost blushed. A feeling of intense embarrassment taking dominance over her nausea. Oh great, she was sure she'd just made a fool of herself. That would definitely be a black mark for her on the teasing game. Mireille's silvery laughter continued for what seemed to be an age to Kirika, the time only serving to make her more uncomfortable.

"Oh Kirika." Mireille managed to get out after another few moments, the blonde wiping away a tear of amusement. That was another sore spot with Kirika, the time when she'd tried to comfort a Mireille she had thought to be crying, only to find out people shed tears when highly amused. How Mireille had laughed then too! "You're just sea sick." She explained between snickers, Kirika raised a sombre eyebrow in inquiry, deciding to simply ignore Mireille's mirth at her expense. At least the way Mireille was treating it suggested that this sickness was not as serious as Kirika had first feared.

"It' just that some people don't react well to boats or ships. It's the rolling of the waves or so I'm told. The rocking and rolling makes them feel sick. It's nothing to worry about, it usually goes away after a day as well, when you get your sea legs." Kirika didn't bother asking what sea legs looked like, being pretty sure she'd be teased mercilessly for it. Still Mireille's explanation may have tempered her worry somewhat, but the words "Rocking" and "Rolling" had brought back the sickness, as her mind suddenly latched onto the fact that the room was swaying.

"Hey, don't throw up on me." Mireille warned, having caught sight of Kirika's face as it turned a tinge greenish. Kirika looked away, trying to focus on the metal wall of their small cabin, but that too seemed to be moving, back and forth with sickening motions.

"I don't like this." Was all Kirika could manage to say in return, and yet it felt like too much even to her.

"I know." Mireille comforted with a hand on Kirika's cheek, the small girl almost froze at the warm contact. "Try and get some sleep, the journey will have ended by tonight." Kirika nodded against Mireille's hand as the blonde woman stood and moved away, to the other bed.

Kirika felt her heart beat increase, the pounding in her chest telling her that she was frightened. It took her a few moments to realise what was causing this reaction. She was alone. In a small cramped bed with no one else and Mireille across the entire room from her. There was no way she could take comfort in the blonde's presence. Could not be reassured by her warmth. She wanted to say something but was unsure what she could say. How could she voice her worries to Mireille without alienating her?

Deciding that she couldn't say anything Kirika tried to snuggle into the sheets, seeking the warmth she knew was there. But all she felt was the rough fabric clinging to her, smothering her in it's folds. Before she could stop herself she heard a small whimper escape her throat. Ashamed she hid herself from Mireille, using her back as a barrier.

"Kirika?" Mireille's voice was laced with concern, Kirika felt her eyes moisten slightly at the warring emotions inside her. She heard Mireille crossing the floor hesitantly and tried her best to make her eyes suck back up all the moisture, not wanting Mireille to see her cry.

A light hand on her shoulder made her roll over slightly and her moist brown eyes met the soft blue orbs of Mireille. The blue eyes seemed to widen as they looked at Kirika's, the concern in them escalating as they searched her eyes for a reason. Kirika felt her eyes begin to shed more tears as she gazed into Mireille's face, the concern only fuelling her sorrow.

"It's alright." Mireille comforted moving away quickly from Kirika's sight, she thought for a moment that Mireille's words were the only comfort she was to receive. But she soon heard the sounds of Mireille straining to do something. There was a muffled thump that Kirika realised was the sound of Mireille's mattress hitting the floor. "Stand up a sec." Mireille asked, and Kirika rose from the bed, her head hanging in shame.

_Mireille must think me weak._ Kirika mused sorrowfully to herself as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. This tear however was of a deep happiness, that Mireille cared enough to do this for her. The bed was made on the floor, sandwiched between the two bolted metal bedsteads so that they would not slide apart. Mireille climbed in and then looked up at Kirika, a small smile on her face as she held the covers back beside her. Kirika felt another tear roll down her cheek as she beamed at Mireille and promptly climbed in, snuggling in as close to the blonde as she could physically get.

She felt Mireille's arms go around her back and hug her close, probably in an effort to chase away any last sadness in her. At least if that was it's aim it certainly worked. Kirika looked up from her position against Mireille's chest and saw Mireille's face smiling down on her.

"Do you realise you're not sea sick anymore?" She asked with a hint of amusement. Kirika felt her face turn into an amazed expression as she realised the truth of the blonde's words.

"Thank you." Kirika whispered earnestly, closing her eyes and drifting off, Mireille blew on her cheek to keep her awake for a bit longer.

"How were you shot?" She asked and Kirika woke up instantly, she too had analysed this. It went against all she was taught, she had acted perfectly, the manoeuvres in good time and her shots accurate. She _Shouldn't_ have been hit!

"They're not human." She said after a moment, "He didn't dodge behind cover to avoid my shots. He took them and kept firing." Mireille nodded her understanding. Killing these monsters was going to be different from killing simple thugs, these creatures were too unpredictable. "Can I sleep now?" Kirika asked in a slightly amused voice, ready for one parting shot at Mireille. "I do have my teddy bear now." She added closing her eyes and cutting out Mireille's face, full of false indignation.

* * *

Seras looked out over the railing at the side of the boat. It was more of a ferry than a ship, a great metal hulking monstrosity of steel plastered with iron. She hated boats. It wasn't that they made her sick, in fact she found the rocking almost soothing. It was the knowledge that she was surrounded by deep inescapable water. A power that could drag her under the waves, sapping at her strength. She told herself it was foolish, with her incredible inhuman stamina a swim across the English Channel should be easy. And she didn't need to breathe, so if she wanted she could walk along the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't like there were sharks here either. 

In the end she had to concede that her fears from her childhood were still affecting her, even now. It was moderately embarrassing, though she didn't blush. Another thing was worrying her. She had enjoyed that fight far too much. She ran the scene back through her mind.

The Vampire noticed her crouched in the shadows, she raised her gun and took aim along the barrel, one eye closed as she exhaled and began to pull the trigger. He howled wordlessly, and yet to Seras it seemed to have meaning, it was a challenge. Before she could stop herself she had snarled back at him and lowered her gun, spreading her arms wide in contempt of the pretender filth before her. He was less than her. Less than human, less than a vampire. Like master said, mere dogs at the beck of their pathetic leaders. Worthless scum.

The FREAK leapt at her with the speed only an undead could match, his face was twisted into a victorious smile as his weight bore her to the ground. Making them hit the hard concrete with enough force to make them both grunt. The creature hissed angrily at her from his position on her chest, voicing his dominance over her. The sound had reduced her to inarticulate fury. Dominance? Over her! This pathetic bio-engineered maggot! Hah! With her free hand she delivered a crushing blow to his Solar Plexus, driving all the air from his lungs with the force and making him double over in pain.

Smiling like a lunatic she wrestled him down closer to her, bringing his neck within reach of her fangs, his face twisted with fear and sweat as he realised his fatal mistake. She prepared to pierce his neck and drink his blood when the voice of her master entered her mind.

Seras. Yes! How beautiful. But his blood is not worth the effort. Her master's mental voice was full of both pride and something else, a raw untamed pleasure that made her shiver in anticipation. But he was right, this scum wasn't worth her teeth. Closing her mouth but smiling evilly she bucked the lower half of her body, flipping him over her head. She was a moment behind, rolling on top in almost the same moment, the gun in her hand before she even realised it was there.

His face was full of terror as she pointed it at his upper chest and blasted away, pumping six shots into his chest and splattering his black blood all over her face. Master was right, it tasted foul. She had woken up then, realised what she had done. The pleased smile had fallen from her face, to be replaced by a grim expression.

The need for action had kept her from self-analysis. But now she was free to wallow in her guilt. And wallow she was going to do. She hated herself for it, the lack of control, the raw untamed lust she had taken in extinguishing his life. Of course he had to die. He attacked her and death was his reward. But she could have sent a single shot into his heart, a quick painless death, instead of toying with him so. It was ... Cruel.

"No! It was glorious." A deep voice corrected from behind her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. She knew he thought it so, and knew just as much that he could sense her guilt and was furious at it. "It was the rage of a true Nosferatu."

_But I don't want to be a true Nosferatu._ Her mind whispered, she was sure Alucard picked it up, but for once he didn't mention it. She didn't want to be a true vampire, not if this was what it was all about. She never wanted to lose control, never wanted to hurt anybody.

"You know." Alucard began, and Seras turned to look at him, those two words sounded utterly too...human for her master. "Vampires and humans, we're not all that different. We each survive by eating the flesh of others, we drink blood. But how is that more disgusting than gorging on the cooked carcass of some long dead animal?" All of a sudden Seras didn't feel very hungry. "At least our food is fresh and clean. We experience emotions; anger, fear, betrayal, happiness. They're all there. Why do you so despise what you might become?" Seras lowered her eyes, not wanting to look at her master, who for once was not wearing his glasses. His eyes seemed entirely too soft, even his voice, normally so bland, was comforting.

"I don't know. But what I did back there was not human. I-"

"Reacted in anger. Can you claim that humans are always in control when angry? That filth expressed his dominance over you, claimed to have power over your life. A graver insult there is not for us. You were angry, and so you should have been, the only reason you toyed with him is because you failed to control that anger. Don't blame your actions on being a vampire, that cruelty was of your own making, cruelty is a human definition, for human actions. Your humanity is what made you tease him as you killed him. Can you not see?" He demanded fiercely, strangely, Seras had the distinct impression that he was trying to comfort her at the same time as educate her.

"Yes but-" She began.

"No! There are no buts. There are no rewards for our actions, no punishments! Only consequences! You lost control and as a result the scum died. But think about this, what would have happened had you stayed in control? He'd still be dead. There is no difference, the end is the same and the means are irrelevant. When you injured that rookie four days ago you did so because you thought he had sexually assaulted you! That's a human insult and it was because of your human limitations that he suffered so badly. A Vampire would have seen it as a compliment, and he'd still be fine. The reason you keep torturing yourself is because you refuse to leave your humanity behind, wrongly believing that vampirism is evil and humanity is so much purer. Grow up Seras! The most evil, dangerous creatures on this planet are you humans, you pollute, you destroy, you build giant cities with nuclear abilities. Humans are the scum of this earth."

Seras was forced to take a step back, only stopping when her back bumped into the railing behind her. His eyes were glowing fiercely red and his black hair was billowing wildly in the wind. And was it her imagination? But it had seemed to grow longer in the time he had spoken. He had a mad look about him, and she sensed… darkness. Why then, did the sight excite her, making her lip her licks.

"It's evil to kill humans, simply for food." She whispered, not willing to let him win the argument.

"So the chicken would say to the human if he could. At least we only kill for food, we don't hunt humans to extinction for their skin. Nor their bones to make ornaments with, humans are disgusting. They are parasites." Seras' shoulders seemed to slump, she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She didn't want to listen to master insult humanity as a whole, especially not when he was so damned right about it.

"I'm going to bed." She announced firmly, declaring that the conversation was over. As she passed Alucard by she felt his gloved hand touch her face slightly. She froze at the contact and as soon as it was there it was gone, the only sign that she hadn't imagined it being the tickling sensation on her cheek.

"I have told you the truth Seras. You'll never be happy with who you are until you realise that and accept it as the truth. Only then can you be truly content."

"I am happy!" She hissed at him as she hurried away, she knew he didn't have to see the tears forming in her eyes to know she was lying.

"I have done my best, my police girl, the rest is up to you now." Alucard muttered to himself as she left the deck. He knew she couldn't hear him but it wasn't for her ears anyway.

* * *

**_For those who have not read or watched Hellsing, there will be explanations about what it is they do, and who the shambling mindless creatures, and the pretender vampires are. In the Next chapter._**


	8. Landing in Germany

**Chapter 7.** _Assassin's Bible; An Assassin Must Always Blend into the Environment Around Himself. And Whenever Such an Action is Not Possible, it is Best to Have Someone Around Who is More Obvious Than Yourself.

* * *

_

It was late morning when they reached Germany, stopping off at a harbour in a small city on the north coast. As the ferry putted into the mooring a veritable host of dock workers began to attach planks and walkways to the ship. The Hellsing crew, as Pip had started calling them, walked down one, with two noticeable people missing. The dock workers went along others, shifting the supplies from the boat to the dock.

Mireille Bouquet sighed as she looked up at the cloud filled sky, she hadn't been to Germany often, cases from here being few, but the last time she had come she was sure it had been pleasant weather. This time however the sky was heavily overcast, the blackened clouds suggesting that there might be rain later too. It fit her mood perfectly. Neither she nor Kirika had mentioned anything about last night, from Kirika though it was to be expected, Mireille could tell that she was embarrassed and a little ashamed.

Mireille herself didn't mind, in fact she had been strangely happy. She had always intended to tell Kirika that she enjoyed them sleeping together, but somehow the thought of saying that sounded so….. dirty, as if she was suggesting they have sex or something. Blushing heavily at that thought, (not least because it excited her), Mireille decided to drop the line of thinking before Kirika sensed it. Or that blasted vampire picked it up out of her head, she was sure he could read minds. Speaking of which… Where were they?

"I wonder where the vampires are." She murmured to herself, not wanting to ask, yet hoping someone would answer her. Kirika gave her a little nudge with her elbow and nodded towards where the sun would be, hidden behind the clouds. _Oh yeah, whoops!_ Mireille mentally scolded herself, so like, how would they get off the boat? Ahead of them a large green combat vehicle was just pulling up, it's heavy metal armoured flanks bare from any insignia.

" 'EY!" Pip shouted to some dock workers in his heavily accented French. "Bring our luggage over 'ere." He indicated the truck which was now opening it's back doors, showing a long inside reminiscent of an APC. Mireille looked at Kirika who shrugged in return. How did this organisation remain secret? If they kept these hulking monstrosities around. Kirika gave her a hard shove to the side with her elbow and Mireille turned around to see what she wanted.

Kirika nodded to the boat and Mireille looked back, her mouth dropping open slightly. Coming towards them were some extremely nervous dockworkers. Five to be precise, two carrying each bare coffin, and the fifth carrying the white cloth which had covered them. Oh god. The men were sweating profusely, and Mireille doubted it had much to do with the weight, considerable as that must be. On second thoughts, the fact that the two coffins were most obviously not empty probably frightened them too.

They passed Mireille at a frightened rush and shoved the coffins into the back of the vehicle as quickly as they could. Some more followed with crates of weapons. As they went past Pip he stopped them and dug around in his pockets.

"Thank you for ze aid. Here, I'm sure zis should cover your time. Here's a little extra since our stage props weren't damaged." He attempted weakly pulling out some money. Mireille thought the attempt was a little pathetic, but she wasn't sure that she could have thought of better on such a tight spot. However, she had to concede, perhaps the fifties being pushed into the greedy men's hands would keep them silent, or at least so drunk no one would believe them… for a while anyway.

"Ladies first." Pip bowed to them smiling slightly. Mireille gave him a tight lipped frown and a dirty look but obeyed his suggestion. Climbing into the back of the truck and moving down towards the end before sitting on the hard metal bench. The coffins and crates were propped against this end too, and for a moment Mireille wondered if it was wise to be so near them. Pip must have noticed as he climbed in, sitting opposite both her and Kirika.

"Don't worry. In the day, zey sleep the sleep of ze dead. No heart beat, no breath, nothing." Mireille didn't answer, wondering why the captain was sitting with them. She hoped he wasn't thinking of trying to flirt with her, she'd hate to have to bring him down to his senses here. Beside her Kirika must have had the same thought because she seemed to tense slightly, the ripple of her body passing through Mireille. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small girl's face go rigid and her eyes turn steely.

_Is she jealous!_ Mireille thought to herself in an amazed tone of mind. _How adorable!_ At that moment the blonde felt the overwhelming desire to spoil the little girl. She often did that back in France, especially when the girl did something cute, though the spoiling usually consisted of taking Kirika out clothes shopping. Something which the introverted girl positively loathed. Particularly the fact that Mireille made her try on every piece at least once. She would never complain, she'd just sigh and say-

"Mireille?" Mireille smiled, yes that was what she'd say, but with a tone of suffering in her voice, a mix between whining and begging for freedom.

"Uhh? miss?" Pip echoed and her face fell momentarily.

"Huh-wha?" She stuttered, realising that they had been trying to talk to her whilst she was in la-la land. Kirika had relaxed, perhaps finding a more suitable reason for the captain being there.

"I said, I've come to explain some things to you." The man repeated with a patient, and yet strained voice. Mireille stopped herself from blushing and simply nodded ignoring the tone. "As I understand before zis neither of you knew anyzing about vampires right?" Mireille nodded, the agreement for both her and Kirika.

"Right well. Ya See, Vampires are a lot like zey are in the stories," Pip began nervously, obviously realising that he wasn't in much of a state to be educating them anyway. There was a loud clang as the doors were shut and a few seconds later the vehicle started to lurch forwards. "Zey drink blood, Zey don't like the sun. err.. zey have fangs and all zat." He trailed off miserably and for the first time Mireille felt a bit of pity for the captain.

"What were those things that attacked us at the docks?" She asked giving him a specific part to explain, he leapt upon it immediately.

"Yes. Well when a vampire drinks the blood of a person that person becomes a ghoul. Zey are pretty much zombies, easy to kill, slow but tenacious and annoying. Zey are dead so zey don't fear death. However if a true vampire drinks the blood of a virgin of ze opposite sex zat person becomes a vampire. Ze ones we killed earlier and ze ones we've been killing lately however aren't real vampires. Zey are man-made creatures made through some chips. We refer to them as FREAKS, and the chip as the FREAK chip. Zey cannot reproduce through biting, so anyone they bite becomes a ghoul. Also if we kill zem ze ghouls stay active, with real vampires ze ghouls would all die. Zat's pretty much it. Blessed silver, or silver dipped in holy water kills zem, as does heavily blessed any'zings, iron, wood, paper, if it's blessed a lot it can hurt zem."

"We, ze Hellsing organisation were created by ze protestant church of England to be ze shield of ze country. To hunt down zese creatures and consign them to ze deepest pits of hell. Any questions?" There didn't seem to be any, there wasn't really anything else they needed to know.

"No, Zat's about it." She answered, _Shit, now he's started me on it._ She inwardly cursed. Pip gave her a somewhat dirty look and left them to talk with his own men. _Whoops. _Not the best way to get them started.

"What does he want us to do, do you think?" Mireille asked of Kirika. She didn't really expect an answer, and wasn't disappointed when she got none. But she wanted Kirika to think on it, and knew that she would. Before this jobs had all seemed fairly straight forwards. You had a target, you got the info on them from somewhere, then you stalked them out and killed them. You didn't have to worry about vampires who refused to lay down and die, or a religion practically full of monsters who could only be killed by blessed weapons. Where had those easy days gone?

"And what are our accommodations?" She asked again, again Kirika remained silent, but did give a shrug. Helpful.

"And we don't even have any luggage, not even a change of clothes." She almost moaned, she knew she'd been in these clothes too long for her tastes already. And the thought of having to stay in them longer… Eeyukk. She desperately hoped that she would be able to purchase some new clothes before these ones became unbearable. The very thought of running around with filthy close on was almost enough to make her shiver.

"Say something." She begged quietly of her partner, her nerves finally fraying. "Kirika you don't speak to me anymore, I hardly know what you're feeling anymore." She trailed off, suddenly running out of words. Kirika's face seemed slightly shocked, and frightened as well. But it was all true, Mireille had always known the girl was quiet, but lately it had started to become oppressive.

"Mireille.." She began, her voice cracking with emotion, too many emotions for Mireille to guess at, though sudden fear was dominant. "I don't.- I never know.. what to say.. I-," She stopped in a frustrated silence and Mireille was suddenly ashamed at herself, there were tears in Kirika's brown eyes, not falling. Jut welling there, and making her eyes sparkle.

"I'm sorry Kirika." Mireille whispered, she was glad the men were having a loud conversation, allowing her and Kirika's to go unnoticed. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. It's not your fault." She affectionately ruffled Kirika's hair and gave her a smile to show her she meant it. The girl's face beamed up at Mireille's own, Kirika's puffy eyes now crinkled in happiness.

"I want to talk more Mireille. But I don't know how." Mireille was pleased with this, at least it showed that Kirika wasn't purposely trying to be anti-social.

"Just say what you want. Nobodies going to think you stupid or anything. Especially not me. Just say what's on your mind." Kirika nodded but averted her eyes and looked away and down slightly, hiding her eyes under her fringe of hair. She never blushed, but Mireille could read the cute signs of embarrassment. _So it's me on her mind is it?_ She thought somewhat happily, _Then again she's the one on my mind most of the time._

"What are you thinking?" Mireille asked evilly, wanting to make the girl blush for once. Kirika instead simply didn't look at her but answered smoothly enough.

"Who our targets are." Mireille seriously doubted that, but it would ruin her game to let Kirika know she actually knew where the girl's train of thought was. Much better to tease Kirika whilst she innocently stumbled around. She was so cute like that.

"That's a good idea, anything else? Why so jumpy all of a sudden?" She asked as innocently as she could manage, which obviously wasn't so innocent, because Kirika gave her a suspicious glare. One which Mireille returned with a look of mild curiosity.

"I'm just not used to working with other people." She replied shifting her eyes quickly to indicate who she meant. Mireille nodded, though in truth it made her feel more comfortable to have allies in this endeavour. "Mireille.." Kirika began, her eyes inspecting her feet. "You know I.. You know that I… Really appreciate your having me around and.. what I'm trying to say is.. thank you." Mireille froze for a moment, feeling her muscles go rigid before relaxing again. Tentatively she draped an arm around Kirika's shoulders, hugging the slight girl to her tightly for a second when she felt no resistance. Kirika happily complied, melting into her without any protest.

"I know. I like your being with me too." Was all she could answer with, desperately wishing she was brave enough to say more, and yet knowing that she couldn't manage it. Defenitely not with all these people around. "You're getting better at talking, and I _am_ sorry I lashed out earlier." Mireille added trying to rein the conversation away from their complex relationship. Kirika nodded but didn't say anything, reverting almost instantly to her near silent state.

* * *

**_Right this is a fairly short chapter, and it was more put in place because I realised that I had explained almost nothing about Hellsing. Not much happens. And I am very sorry for all the "Z's" In this chapter. Writing Pip's French accent got really hard, and it makes reading it irritating. Does anybody think I should keep going, or should I simply rein his speech back to more English spelling and let your imagination do the rest?_** **_I Don't actually mind which._**


	9. Ambush

**Chapter 8.** _Assassin's Bible; When One Fails to Remain Inconspicuous, It Is Often the Case that One has Less fun than First Anticipated.

* * *

_

The ride was gruelling. There was simply no other way to explain it in Mireille's opinion. The APC was cramped, the thick metal walls constricting in movement. The metal benches were rough and bit her rear was starting to lose all feeling. There were no sounds, everyone apparently lost in their own thoughts. The forced inactivity was killing her.

She tried to occupy herself by fidgeting with her fingers, randomly entertaining herself. She wanted to talk more with Kirika, but with the silence any conversation would soon become the main interest to everyone. And she was certainly not willing to have everyone listening in on their private conversation. The silence was oppressive.

She busied herself by planning the shopping trip she and Kirika would have to go on soon. They needed supplies, and frankly she was sure everyone else would agree. Well, actually she was sure Seras would agree. Kirika was too untutored to understand and men were frankly insensitive to women's needs. Not that their opinion mattered anyway, with or without approval, they _were_ going shopping.

She was going to teach Kirika how to judge fashions and finally that long awaited talk on what to wear and when was going to be had. Kirika had absolutely no fashion sense, often grabbing the first things that came to hand. And those pink shoes…! It would be fun, Mireille had to admit, to be able to dress Kirika up like one of her old dolls, to watch her stand there with a suffering expression on her face. She just looked so cute.

They would have to- A Loud bang, Mireille's head smashed into the side of the metal wall. The world went crazy around her. The ceiling span as she sagged to the floor, her senses screamed at her to run. There were cries she thought. Screams and shouts of fear. A weight fell over her, bearing her to the floor and pinning her between the black coffin and the bench. There was a titanic crash and a lurch as the APC tipped precariously before finally falling over onto it's side. Everyone fell as the floor suddenly became the wall.

Mireille felt something cushion her fall, a soft "Oof!" suggesting that the cushion was less than pleased. Mireille looked up after a few seconds. Everything seemed wrong. She couldn't orientate herself, everything looked different. At the front end of the vehicle the four men were pulling themselves to their feet, nursing bruises and cradling limbs.

"Kirika-" Mireille croaked out, her voice hoarse. There was an answering grunt from below her and Mireille realised who her protector had been. "Kirika! Are you alright. I'm so sorry." The girl shook her head and climbed to her feet, helping Mireille up behind her.

A Loud _Pa-twang!_ Echoed across the roof of the vehicle, Kirika and Mireille instinctively dropped to their knees to make less of a target for themselves.

"Ze Hull's Reinforced!" Pip cried out, struggling to get past the fallen and open crates to reach the door at the back.

"Is that wise?" Mireille called out as he began to force the mangled door open, grunting as he strained to pull it away. There was a tearing, grating sound as the steel door was ripped down, the crash making it weak.

"Nothing else to do. We can't stay here until zey bring up some heavy fire." He jumped out and waited for a bullet but none came. Seemingly satisfied he motioned for them to exit, the men pressed their backs to the vehicle as they searched for their enemies. Mireille hopped out and was soon followed by Kirika, if the sniper couldn't get them here, that must mean he was on a building ahead of them, on the other side of the APC.

"Keep your heads down! Ricardo, kill 'im." Pip instructed the tall willowy man who nodded and loaded his long rifle. An M40, an old sniper rifle, but one that had not lost it's usefulness. Carefully the man tried to edge around the corner of the vehicle.

_CRACK!_ A Bullet struck the pavement nearby, sending up sparks, missing him by an inch as he threw himself back behind their cover.

"No can do sir. He's got us pinned." The man cried out. Mireille looked around wildly, they were in the middle of an empty road. Where were the people, the traffic? If no one was here that meant the Polizei had already cordoned off the area, or were in the process of doing so.

"We need to get out of 'ere!" Pip cried out angrily, poking his head from cover, he pulled it back just as a shot struck the metal next to his nose. "Zis is a covert mission, we cannot be questioned by ze cops!"

_Oh great, better and better._ Mireille thought to herself mournfully as she sagged to the floor. Her back resting against the metal wall of the APC and her gun sagging between her legs. All her energy had deserted her, she felt weak and useless. She tilted her head back, bringing it to a rest against the metal as she tried to clear her thoughts.

Now that she doubted herself though the will to continue was rapidly leaving her, it was hopeless. Why were they trying, they were pinned down at the mercy of their enemies. Unable to move, unable to run. Just waiting for the grenade or RPG that was sure to come sooner or later. Or for the Polizei to pick them up and arrest them for having illegal arms. It was over. Another shot struck the edge of the metal above them, making them all duck even as the smell of sulphur wafted over them.

Mireille lowered her head, letting her gaze fall between her legs at the floor in font of her. She knew that she had begun to shiver slightly. The fear beginning to show itself. She had started to sweat too. She wanted to run. To jump to her feet and race across the open ground leading to the shelter of the buildings only fifty metres away from them. Fifty metres, her mind told her that was ample killing ground for an experienced sniper. But her body only said run.

They were being attacked by some unknown menace, Mireille was sure she would be fine if only she could see who it was. But this ghost who ha them at his mercy, pinned behind a mangled lump of reinforced steel. With no where to run, no where to hide, and no time to wait. _NO..._ She whispered to herself, feeling her heartbeat increase.

"Mireille?" A small worried voice whispered. Mireille felt her blood freeze. Her heart stopped. No, no, no. She didn't want Kirika to see her like this, so afraid, so cowardly. Frustrated tears stung her eyes even as she refused to look up and meet Kirika's gaze.

Soft, cool fingers cupped her chin and lifted her face up so that the small Asian girl could see it. Kirika's face was smeared with soot and she had a blue bruise above her left eye. Her eyes widened as she took in Mireille's state, her mouth opening slightly. Mireille knew that the tears were running down her cheeks, her silent sobs racking her body.

There was no contempt on Kirika's face, there never was, only a look of concern and fear that Mireille might be breaking.

"It's okay." Kirika whispered softly in Japanese, surprising the blonde by pulling her into a firm embrace and smothering Mireille's head to her breast. Mireille made no sound, not wanting anyone else to know. Instead she simply gripped Kirika's collar and buried her face into the soft fabric of her parka, using it to wipe away the tears and offer sanctuary.

"I am here Mireille, and I'll look after you," The words took some time to reach Mireille's ears, and yet when they did the effect was immediate. Her tears stopped and she nodded against Kirika's chest, the small girl's hands were stroking her hair softly, not unlike how her mother had used to.

"Kirika?" Mireille whispered, pulling her head reluctantly out of the girl's comforting hold. "I'm okay now, Kirika. Thank you." Kirika let her go, though also reluctantly. Her face was still concerned, though it also seemed pleased and determined too.

Mireille thought about saying it. The words were on her tongue, and she wanted Kirika to know how much she thought of her. Reaching out she took the girl's cheek in her hand, feeling the warmth building there.

"Kirika... I..-" Kirika's eye's widened and her face seemed to still against her hand.

"As much as I hate to break ze moment." A sardonic voice interrupted her, "But I think I've found a way out of 'ere." Mireille's hand dropped, her face turning a fiery red from embarrassment, everyone was looking at them she realised. Pip with an amused expression and the others equally interested.

"Shove off asswipe!" A Voice suggested icily, Mireille almost choked when she realised who it was. _Kirika! Swearing!_ She was sure she was gaping at the small Asian girl. But Kirika paid her no attention, seemingly glaring daggers at the French mercenary. Who in turn seemed pleased to have elicited a response from her. _Kirika. Swearing. _Her mind repeated again, just to make sure the rest of her had understood. _Not just talking to people, but swearing at them!_ And where had she learnt such words_? I have to stop swearing. _She thought to herself quietly, I'm teaching her bad habits.

"Anyway, Mark's found us a sewer we can escape thru'." Pip added turning and pointing to a manhole cover not three paces from them. _How did it take us so long to find that!_ Mireille had to ask herself, it wasn't a very reassuring thought.

"What about the vampires?" Mireille asked in a businesslike tone as the sniper and the mechanic forced the metal out. Mireille didn't meet Kirika's eyes but focused on the captain instead.

"We'll have to leave zem, zey can't be woken, and zey won't fit down ze sewer. I'm sure zey'll be fine. In fact, if ze police find zem, zey will be declared dead." There were a lot of _if's_ in that Mireille felt like pointing out but restrained herself. If the police found them first. What if their enemies found them first? But he was right, there was nothing they could do for them.

The grate was opened and the cover pulled aside, the men climbed down first and Mireille and Kirika entered last. As Mireille clambered over the rim and placed her feet on the ladder Kirika caught her attention.

"Mireille..."

"What!" Mireille snapped back, louder than she intended to, but she was embarrassed and a little afraid.

"Nothing.. I.. no, nothing." Mireille descended the ladder quickly, missing the hurt look in the Asian girl's eyes.

* * *

**_I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, it seems to me like it's a bit silly and not much happens in it. However it had to be in there for reasons which might or might not be obvious in the future. Please don't just think I'm getting bored and writing rubbish on purpose, because I'm not, I enjoy writing, and I enjoy reading reviews even more-so review! If anyone knows any way to improve it or wants to suggest specific changes feel free to e-mail me. I hope I get the next chapter uploaded with this bunch, else last impressions will probably be rubbish. Forgive me._**


	10. A Fatal Mistake

**Chapter 9.** _Assassin's Bible; Know your enemy. For obvious reasons.

* * *

_

Pip let out a disgusted sigh as he navigated his way around the carcass of some long dead animal, the stink causing the rest of the party to gag. Angrily he slapped at a fly, but the errant insect simply buzzed away, flying in circles around his head. Pip focused all his will power and stared at the fly, silently willing it to die. Unfortunately it just refused to oblige.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Mark asked for what seemed to Pip to be the hundredth time. _Of course I Fuckin' don't. _He wanted to scream, _We're in a God damned sewer, do you think we planned to be attacked by some sodding sniper._ Instead of that he simply nodded.

At least the girls weren't complaining, and remembering Seras' dislike for dirt and sludge he was thankful for the small mercies in life.

_And we're so obviously going to be attacked!_ His mind moaned to him, it was a fact of life. In his life lady luck hated him, and every now and then she just liked to take the opportunity to twist the knife. _Closed corridors, practically a maze of tunnels, and perhaps twenty different places that someone could attack from. Oh Buggering hell._

"Ricardo." Pip called quietly. The tall man sidled his way up to him and nodded. "I want you to scout ahead, we'll be travelling in a straight line." The man nodded again and jogged ahead and away from them, his figure disappearing into the darkness.

They trudged on for another half an hour, their nerves fraying as the stink intensified and everyone realised that there wasn't really anywhere else for them to go. They had never thought to make contingency plans. Now they were suffering from it.

"Captain!" Ricardo's voice drifted eerily down the tunnel, coming from ahead, he sounded excited and shocked, though not hurt. He had found something then. Coming forwards Pip found that he had been correct. Laying slumped against the curved wall of the sewer tunnel was a dead man. Dressed in an expensive black suit the man looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties, clean shaven and with black hair streaked with grey. Despite having been walking around in a sewer he was well dressed and quite clean.

That was if you didn't count the two holes in his chest. The blood had long since stopped flowing and had even begun to dry. The tall French woman walked past Pip and knelt down by the man, checking his pulse before she picked up the gun he had dropped. It was German, a HK-Mk.23. She released the magazine with a snap.

"He fired six shots off." She reported to them, throwing the gun into the murky sludge, where it almost floated, before being swallowed by the thick goo.

"There's something in his hand!" Luke exclaimed suddenly pointing. Mireille grabbed his hand which was closed around a piece of paper. Struggling she managed to pry his death grip away and obtain the paper without destroying it. Without consulting Pip, she read the writing on what was actually an envelope and then opened it.

"Hey!" Pip objected quickly, "I am ze commander here." Ignoring him she began to read silently to herself before handing the letter to the young girl of all people. "Let me see ze letter." Pip sighed extending his hand, instead he received the envelope.

"It's to us." Mireille explained in an aloof tone of voice, indicating the flowing script that read "Noir." Pip sighed dejectedly, bloody women. "An.. old friend is offering us a place we can stay, the address is contained in the letter."

"And how does zis "old friend" know we're here?" Pip commented angrily. This was supposed to be a covert missions darn it.

"He has many sources, I'm pretty sure we can trust him. He says to tell you that there is room enough for the soldiers and a basement for the vampires." To give her credit, Pip conceded, she did look a little apologetic at this. _This bloody friend knows who we are, where we are, our numbers and that we have two vampires! Wait, no, he thought Alucard and Seras would be with us? So he must have known the sniper would be there and assumed we would all escape._

"Fine, fine, but we'd best get going before whoever killed 'im does for us too-" On cue a loud gunshot sounded. Spinning around Pip's eyes widened as a suited man fell into the slop of the sewer, disappearing under it. Spinning back he noticed the Asian girl calmly looking for more targets. _Bloody hell that was fast!_ He hadn't even heard nor seen anyone, and yet she'd, spotted him, drawn her gun, cocked it, switched off the safety and fired accurately in no time at all.

"Time for uz to be gone!" He cried, knowing the gunshot will have echoed for miles through the sewers, everyone within six hundred metres would have heard it.

* * *

Kirika was angry. She didn't think she's ever felt such a raw emotion before. Of course she felt for Mireille, but that was different. That was the fear of separation, the feeling of panic settling in your stomach. And the intense heat that she felt when Mireille touched her.

But this was different. Her breath was ragged. Her eyes stung with tears, her hands were clenched around her Beretta so tight that it was hurting her. And yet she didn't want to let go. She wanted to yell, to scream in fury and to lash out at anyone who would accept her challenge. For a moment she thought that the _other_ her had come forth. But no she realised, this was herself, and she was furious.

_They said they would leave us alone! To live alone! The said they wouldn't interfere!_ But now they were here_. Soldats._ There was a faint splash behind and to her left, without looking, without thinking, her gun swung behind her and her finger pulled the trigger. The recoil was fierce but her arm never moved. There was a gasp and a cry followed by a splash.

_They promised!_ Her mind cried out in pain and anger, even as another attacked them from behind, jumping from a smaller tunnel connecting to their own.

BANG-BANG-BANG. Three shots whistled past her, barely missing her body as she stood stock still. The bullets sparked harmlessly on the stone floor or smashed into the sewage. Kirika felt that she was shivering, even as she slammed her arm straight, aiming at his forehead and snarling as she pulled the trigger. Another died. His black suit stained from grime and blood.

"Kirika!" A feminine voice cried. Kirika span to see what Mireille wanted, their party was moving away, and she had stayed to fight instead of accompanying them. Smiling bitterly she ran up to Mireille, her eyes darting each direction in case of a threat. "Come on we're falling behind." Mireille urged, jogging away with Kirika in tow. No enemies assaulted them, and for some reason Kirika was saddened by this.

"We've found a manhole to get uz out of 'ere!" Pip yelled, struggling to be heard over the fire of two automatic rifles a way down the tunnel. Kirika assumed it was the others holding them off.

"Escape." Kirika commanded softly, Mireille looked at her with a frightened expression. "I can hold them off, then follow you easily enough. But if we carry on like this someone will die." Pip gave her a look of respect before nodding, Mireille still looked worried though she too nodded.

"LUKE! MARK! GET YOUR ASSESS OVER 'ERE!" Pip screamed, there was another round of heavy fire before the two men came hurtling around a corner and running towards them.

Not waiting for the enemy Kirika ran forwards, she reached the corner and fell to a sitting position, her gun already poking around the corner and firing off three shots towards the enemy. Releasing her almost empty magazine she slipped a full one into place.

"Soldats..." She breathed slowly. Angrily.Without warning she threw herself from cover, clearing the sewage in a single bound whilst firing with great precision towards the suit clad men moving forwards. There were three there, running to the corner where her friends were hidden. Not behind cover they made easy targets, and two fell to her first barrage.

Tucking into a ball, she hit the floor with her shoulder before flipping herself into a handstand and forwards near a wall. Shots raked the floor where she was only a moment before. Not stopping her forwards flipping, she span in mid-flip and aimed. A single shot, taking him high in the chest even as she landed on her feet.

She heard it before she saw it. Throwing herself to the side and twisting in mid-air she avoided the blazing fire of an Spectre-M4 submachine gun, it's bullets leaving glowing contours in her vision. The shots sailing harmlessly high. The man was shocked, not even bothering to move behind cover as she shot him dead. Just before she landed she slammed an arm out, using the floor as a lever, to flip herself backonto her feet.

The magazine fell from her gun, a new one in place before the empty metal container evenclattered against the stone floor. She was crying. The tears streaming down her face even as she begged for more enemies. _They lied! They'll never leave us alone! _

"I'll kill them all!" She cried out to the sewers. Hoping more Soldats would hear her. They would see that they had picked a fight with Noir. And that was a mistake no one made twice.

But right now her job was done, she could hear the footsteps of more men, but she had earned more than enough time for five people to climb from the sewers. Turning around she leapt the chasm of sewage and fired off a few shots behind her, discouraging pursuit. She took a longer route back to the ladder, just to confuse them. She saw the metal bars, and the ray of light streaming down from the manhole. Smiling she jumped from the bottom and caught a rung higher up. She was about to pull herself out when she saw Pip.

"Where's Mireille?" He asked. Her face must have said it all. "She went to look for you, thought you were in trouble." Letting go she ignored their cries as she fell back into the sewer. _Mireille!_ Her mind cried. Running along she heard gunshots.

"Kirika!" A voice cried angrily and pleadingly. Mireille was ahead, battling enemies on two fronts, even as she searched for Kirika.

"I'm already here." She spoke, quietly, yet knowing Mireille would hear her. Six shots exploded past Mireille, nearly hitting her as Kirika joined the fray. And yet even though she had shot so close, Mireille never moved. Trusting Kirika's aim to perfection. "Get going." Kirika hissed, "I'm right behind you."

Mireille disengaged, firing off the remaining rounds in her Walther before turning and sprinting back to the ladder, her high heels clacking on the stone floor.

Kirika stood in plain view, backing away but with her gun held forwards. One man showed his head and died. The rest took the hint. When Kirika glanced behind her she saw Mireille's legs as she was pulled out of the sewer. Time for her to follow.

Firing off her last two shots she span and ran, hurling herself as high up the ladder as she could get. She hauled herself up and was just about out when it hit her. A fiery pain erupted in her left side, and she lost grip on one of the rung's with her left arm. She sagged and would have fallen were it not for the burly solider, Luke, who grabbed her and hauled her out.

The grate slammed into place, and a skip was pushed over it, locking the Soldats in place for a while. Without warning Kirika was in Mireille's arms, letting the blonde support her as her legs gave out. She couldn't feel any pain, only a warm stickiness in her left side, just above the hip.

She had to smile as she felt herself blacking out, Mireille's face growing further away and her ears switching off. She always got shot there. It.. was...al..most... funny...

* * *

**_That's it for this week. Decided to leave you on a cliff hanger there. Well... actually that's just all I wrote this week. Tune in next weekend for some more. Thanks to Tenkaichi, Dark Knight and especially Lain. I think you're my only readers, or you're at least the only ones who review. _**

_**p.s. Information on firearms comes from a site specialising in guns information. The address for those interested is written in my profile.**_


	11. Koblenz Stolzenfels

_**Alucard and Seras mindspeech is represented by; **>>. **It would have been **> **But wouldn't let me as the always vanished when i saved.**

* * *

_

**Chapter 10.** _Assassin's Bible; One must Forever Endeavour Never to Piss Off someone Who is able to Tear You Limb from Limb.

* * *

_

Seras was cold. So very cold. She was weak too. Why was she so weak. The cool air seemed to whisper against her skin. Despite the fact she could feel the rough fabric of her clothing still in place. _Open your eyes._ A voice commanded, and she obeyed.

Her lids peeled back slowly, blinding her with the sudden light. Squinting but not moving Seras allowed her vision to settle before she looked around. The room was white, it looked like the inside of a freezer. Tall pristine white walls loomed up around her. The only break a grey steel door set in the centre of one wall. She tried to rise but found that she was too weak. Simply managing to send herself tumbling from the smooth platform she had been laid upon.

_Why am I so weak?_ She asked herself, not even having the energy to speak the words aloud.

_>You have been drained of blood.> _A voice offered in her mind, followed by an image of her laying on the bed whilst needles were injected into her. Drawing her precious red fluid away from her. >_It was to make you more docile, less able to fight back.> _

_>Master?> _She quested with her mind, earning an appreciative chuckle that made her feel better. _>Master, where are we? Where are you?> _The thought that Alucard was awake and hadn't rescued her yet made her nervous.

An image was pushed into her mind, of a ragged red figure laying seemingly asleep or dead on a stone floor. Underneath the form of her master was a pentagram scrawled in dark blood. Ancient symbols decorated it. Standing outside the pentagram were perhaps twelve people armed with rifles.

_>I am... Indisposed. You must help me this time my fledgling.> _The voice echoed back with a hint of sadness, or wounded pride, Seras couldn't tell which.

_>But I-> _

_>No Police girl listen, we don't have the time. Soon I will be dead. Each moment you wait this cursed spell draws away my power into a stone, locking it away for someone else to draw on. You must free me or I shall die. And if I die, Hellsing may not be far behind.> _Seras felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_>But master, I'm so weak. I.. I.. Can't.. move.> _She sobbed out helplessly. >_How can I help you? Why can't you escape?> _A warm feeling seemed to spread through her, calming her mind and stilling her tears. Seras wondered if Alucard were actually manipulating her emotions. She felt light headed, and... warm, as if she were at peace.

_>You will do your best my police girl. And I will ask no more from you. But you must hurry. A man approaches, he is human. When he is close I will feed you my strength. You must kill him.> _Seras nodded, her earlier fear gone. >_Be ready. >_

There was a swish and footsteps as the door opened and the man walked into the room. Seras closed her eyes but listened to the man's approach. He walked in briskly, then paused. A soft chuckle emanated around the room, and the footsteps came again as he walked up to her.

"If you can hear me? Then I would suggest you try not to move. You're far too weak to be trying to get up." Strong arms encircled her body as the man tried to lift her back onto the platform.

_>NOW!> _The voice of her master screamed in her head. Fresh fire coursed through her body igniting her with it's heat as sheer power was forced through her veins. Her eyes snapped open. The man was tall, rugged, German. His eyes were green she noticed as his shocked glance met her red stare. She smiled.

"No-ST-" He got no further as her arm shot out, grasping his throat with such strength that it snapped instantly.

Seras was about to howl with triumph when all strength seemed to seep slowly out of her. Her mind becoming foggy and her limbs seeming to gain weight. Dragging her down. >_Master!> _She cried out in alarm.

_>You know what it is you must do.> _Was his reply. His voice, soft and yet commanding. She nodded, lowering her head down towards the man's neck and opening her mouth. She hesitated.

Who was this man? Had he a family? Why should she just drink his blood? For nothing more than food. It wasn't right.

_>POLICE GIRL!> _A mental voice cried out in anger and anguish. >_What does any of that matter? He's already dead! His family is irrelevant now as he'll already never see them again. Why not drink? It won't change anything! He's a bloody corpse. No different from the blood bags you-> _The message cut out, and for a moment Seras thought she could actually sense his pain, his anguish. That decided it. Nobody hurt her master!

Her fangs sank through his flesh as if it were not there at all. Piercing his skin and severing an artery in his neck. _What did it matter?_ She asked herself, _He is already dead, drinking from him won't make any difference._ Before she knew it she had already drained him, blood seeped from her mouth and dripped down her chin and onto her top. She wiped her face clean then licked the remaining blood from her fingers. _So sweet. _She mumbled to herself as she savoured the taste.

"Master!" She exclaimed suddenly, dropping to her knees and searching the corpse for a weapon. She found a small pistol, an age-old German handgun, the Walther P96. An older version of Mireille's own weapon. Checking him she stole four full clips from the pockets of his white lab coat, stuffing them into her pockets even as she chambered a round.

_>Master?> _She asked as she slammed into the wall by the door, listening for any sounds from the other side. There was only silence.

_>Find me Police girl, you will know where I am, just as I always know where you are.> _She nodded, her face set in a grim frown. She'd tear this place apart to find him if she had to. The door swished open.

Surprisingly, Seras noted that the building they were in was actually made from stone. The strange refrigerator she had been in seemingly being a newer construction. She could hear dripping as rain water seeped through the cracks in the brickwork. Dropping into small puddles that had formed on the stone floor.

Closing her eyes Seras concentrated. She could feel her master. A pulsating presence in the back of her mind. An ever present reminder of their vampiric ties. He wasn't that far, a few hundred metres. She ran to the end of the corridor, pressing her body against the stone wall at the intersection of a corner. She could hear them, no.. She could smell them! The tang of sweat that showed her next enemies were just humans, no match for her.

"-unt I said, Nein mein fuhrer, zis cannot-" His companion never found out what he had said as the man's head was suddenly realigned. The neck twisted and the body slumping against the wall.

"Wha-!" He died too. A sharp knife piercing his back and a hand clamping over his mouth with inhuman strength. The man's glazed eyes searched for his death. A shadowy figure stood above him, it's face smiling with an insane quality. "Vam..pi..re." He expired.

"That's right scum. A vampire." Seras whispered quietly. "And the rest of this stinking place better beware."

There was a loud click behind her.

* * *

"Get the girl on ze bed." A deep voice commanded, and Pip and Luke hurried to obey, lifting Kirika quickly and placing her softly on the bed. Laying her down without harming her. The small Asian girl's breathing was laboured and she was sweating profusely. The German doctor they had quickly paid rushed up to her and inspected the wound, poking and prodding. 

"She'll be okay. She'll be fine won't she?" Mireille demanded, her voice close to breaking. Kirika would be fine. She was always fine. But right now she wanted to hear someone else say so too. The small girl's wound was serious. The bullet had hit her from the side, driving the bullet deep into her hip, where it was still lodged.

"Get ze woman out of here!" The doctor commanded harshly, not even turning as he instructed the men. Pip turned to her with an apologetic face.

"You heard the doc' miss. You can't help 'ere." Pip placed an hand on her arm. But Mireille was far from reasonable.

"No! I won't leave her, she's my friend. She's my other half!" She cried out even as Pip clamped his arms around her and carried her out of the room. At first she struggled wildly, kicking at his legs, since his embrace immobilised her arms. But as soon as Kirika was out of her vision, her struggles stopped and she started crying. Her muscles sagged and tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"It'll be fine." Pip comforted, his French accent thick and heavy. "As you say, she has survived much. I doubt zis bullet would stop her." Mireille knew that his words were meant to comfort. But they only reminded her why Kirika had a bullet in her.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed wildly as Pip opened a door with his foot, carrying her inside.

"That's not true Mireille and you know it. I'm locking the door so please don't try and get out." Unfortunately she did know. She knew it was her fault. She had allowed her judgment to become clouded with emotion. Had she acted professionally then Kirika would have been free of the sewers on the first attempt. Instead she had gone off looking for her, not trusting to Kirika's skills to protect her. Placing her and Kirika in more danger as a result.

"It's all my fault..." She cried helplessly, slumping to the floor and curling up into a ball. Trying to protect herself from the awful reality.

* * *

Seras felt her eyes widen. The hairs on the back of her neck prickling. _That's what you get for mouthing off._ She silently reprimanded herself. She tensed her muscles and prepared to spring away. As soon as she heard the hammer strike she would dive. With her reflexes she might make it. 

"Ahhhhh!" The man cried out in pain and fear. The sweet smell of blood permeated the air, like an intoxicating perfume. He was wounded. Spinning and falling to the side Seras took the scene in at a glance. There was no time for confusion at what she saw. Instead she sighted on the lab coat man and squeezed the trigger of her new gun. It kicked wildly in her hand, sending three bullets at his chest.

After the man had died Seras allowed her gaze to stray to the confusing factor. Pallid skin, hunched form. A torn and bloody white lab coat. Empty, soulless eyes. _Oh-my-God._ Seras thought as her mouth dropped and her mind froze.

"My... Ghoul?" _Master is going to kill me!_ She mentally told herself. If Integra ever found out... Well,.. best make sure she never did find out.

She raised the gun, sure that the bullet would be silver. After all you didn't equip anti-vampire guards with useless weaponry.

"Guhh-uhhh." The ghoul moaned loudly, looking at her intently and dipping it's head slightly. _A quick death is all we can give them. A quick death._ She repeated over and over to herself like a mantra. The creature moaned again, and she almost thought she could understand it's meaning. It wasn't like understanding speech, more like when you had a pet dog. You could understand the sounds it made even though it was just whining or barking.

It looked miserable. And sounded sad and abandoned. _No, Kill it!_ She shouted at herself, already knowing that her resolve was weakening. It couldn't be.. could it? It was an ugly zombie with flesh dripping from it, but she found it... cute?

"Ewwww, gross." She moaned. But it was true. The creature was looking at her with such an adoring look. Like a puppy would when it wanted food. How could you kill something like that? Her mind was incredulous. How could anyone in their right mind compare a nasty, ugly, smelly zombie to a cute puppy?

But then, maybe it was her vampiric heritage. Perhaps it altered her perceptions of what would have normally been a natural sight to a vampire. Though obviously not to a young girl.

"Gahh, fine you can come with me. But you need a name... Greg. That's your name." She explained with finality. The ghoul nodded and let out an appreciative groan. Though she wasn't sure if it was about the name or the fact he could come with her.

_>Greg the Ghoul?> _A weak voice muttered incredulously in her head. >_Police girl, that's awful.> _Blushing slightly Seras was about to reply scathingly when he cut her off. It was only then that she'd noticed how weak he sounded.

"Right,.. Greg." _I can't believe I'm keeping a ghoul for a pet,_ "We need to rescue my master. You have to keep quiet, kill anyone who tries to harm me." He nodded quickly and sidled up to her. Indeed his movements were much quieter, and he didn't utter a sound.

Not stopping to think on the strange happenings anymore Seras walked doggedly on. Determined this time not to rush into any trouble she couldn't back out of.

Men got in her way. Men died. A bloody trail of ruin marked her path. The bloody corpses, their faces twisted into eternal pain heralded her coming. They were humans, and fools to attack her. But the dead, they could not pass on their new found wisdom. So more came. More died.

Greg continuously proved his worth to her. Not a shambling parody like the FREAK ghouls she was used to fighting. Greg was sure footed and swift, and armed with a gun, though he rarely used it. Instead tearing men apart and only shooting when she was in trouble.

"Nice work Greg." She complimented the creature, who was at this moment gnawing hungrily on a man's severed arm. She was fairly surprised to find that this didn't gross her out. Time changes all things it seems.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Kirika asked fuzzily, looking around her with heavy eyes. Everything was dark, and misty. There was no sound, except for a dripping that sounded like someone had left the tap on. It continued for a while before intensifying madly. Before Kirika knew what was going on it was a crescendo. And it was getting closer._

_A large wave appeared before her, on the dark horizon it crashed towards her. She tried to move, to force her limbs to take her away, yet they would not respond. The towering wave formed into a cyclone before it reached her, a towering column twisting up into the darkness._

_"Move!" She cried out as her limbs remained frozen to the spot, what a time for panic to set in! The cyclone drew air into it, creating a wildly whistling wind that whipped around her and pulled her towards it._

_Snarling she tried to pull away but the force increased and without warning she was sucked struggling into the centre of the vortex. _

_It was ... calm. The walls of the cyclone roared around her, and yet she remained dry, floating lightly in the centre whilst the tumult went on around her._

_"And the sins will never fade." A voice intoned ominously, the voice sending shivers down Kirika's spine. It was so familiar, yet so... different. She span to find the source but was confronted only by walls of water. The water darkened._

_"Uhh." She grunted as the walls became darker and darker turning into a substance she knew so well. The thick now red cyclone still roared loudly, but now she could feel blood splattering on her face and her clothing. _

_"And you will carry them to your grave." The voice repeated, and this time Kirika thought she recognised it._

_"Mireille?" There was no reply for a second. And then a figure walked through the red walls. Kirika sighed in relief. Long blonde hair, short black skirt and red top. The blue eyes looked at her with a strange expression. "Mireille I'm so glad to see you." Kirika said, trying to move closer to her, yet still finding that her legs refused to obey. Mireille smiled._

_"-No!... No, it can't..." Kirika stopped, tears already welling in her eyes. The teeth! They were... "Mireille no." Kirika sobbed quietly aloud. Mireille's face crinkled in amusement as her fangs seemed to elongate._

_"Yes Kirika. I am perfect now. I have been made into a perfect being." Her voice harboured no regret._

_"You were already perfect." Kirika replied with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"No! I was human. Blinded by emotion and limited by silly rules. Now I am beyond that. Beyond you!"_

_"You don't mean that." Kirika begged, not even sure herself. Mireille's smile dropped suddenly. Seemingly walking on air she walked up to Kirika and took her chin in her hand. The grip was painfully strong. _

_"No?" She asked, tilting Kirika's head back and exposing her neck. "Then let me prove it to you." Her head descended and Kirika screamed in fear, pain and sorrow as she felt Mireille's fangs pierce her neck._

_"This isn't real!" She screamed with all her strength, already knowing it to be a dream. Yet that knowledge did not ease the pain. Not the pain of the bite, but the sorrow she felt at having been so rejected. But this was not real. Mireille was still alive, still human. And she would still be with Kirika._

_"No. But it soon will be. Your love will be ours." A voice challenged, laughing before fading away. Mireille's face had changed, it was now bleeding from a hundred holes, maggots covering the torn flesh of her face. Her hair dishevelled and covered in blood. Her eyes saw nothing. _

_"MIREILLE!"

* * *

_

"We're here." Seras stated, smiling appreciatively when Greg instantly dropped his meal and ambled up to her, looking at the large metal door before her. It was unremarkable, and not unlike hundreds of others that they had passed. Yet Seras knew this was the one. She could _feel_ her master behind it.

"Greg use your gun for once?" The creature nodded and fumbled a new clip into his own Walther. It had amused her when Greg had discarded his old gun for another Walther P96, obviously wanting to imitate her. Cute.

_>Master?> _She asked.

_>Twelve men. Six skulls, destroy a skull I'll do the rest.> _Was his choked reply. His voice was strained and his message reflected his pain. Settling a mild discomfort on her shoulders.

Twelve men with silver loaded rifles. Not good odds at all. Best to just free master and let him handle it then. Taking a deep breath Seras readied herself and raised her foot.

Four inches of steel. The sheer metal door buckled as if struck by a truck. The loud clang as the door fell inwards echoing down the corridors for miles. The men were struck dumb as they looked at the queen of death standing in the open doorway. Seras hadn't realised, but her hair was waving wildly and was streaked with blood. Her clothing was practically red, and blood had dried on her chin, in streaks coming from her mouth.

Her gun fired wildly, seeking any targets she could take before the shock wore off. Three fell before they opened fire on where she had stood but a second before. But she was now charging across the open space towards the nearest glowing white skull. It was facing her, though she almost thought she could see a shimmering wall connecting it to the others.

A feeling not unlike being punched by Alucard hit her in the lower back. Sending her tumbling to the ground next to the skull.

_So.. close..._ She sobbed as she waited for the silver bullets to riddle her body. Guns fired and she closed her eyes.

Arms encircled her. The skin cold and the weight that pressed around her light. She heard a cry of pain. A muffled scream of both pain and sorrow. Her eyes snapped open.

"GREG!" She screamed in purest fury, she felt him answer with a grunt and a tight hug before falling in on himself, turning to dust before being blown away. Her arm raised, full of new power born of anger and grief. Another bullet struck her, and another. But she didn't care. There were tears in her eyes. They would pay. And who better to exact vengeance. Her arm fell.

The white skull imploded upon itself in a silent explosion, sending each person reeling as a gust of wind flew out in all directions. Seras was vaguely aware of screams as she began to black out.

"Nobody harms my child!" The voice was full of fury.

* * *

"Mireille!" A voice cried in an excited French tone. "Mireille!" She awoke with a start, coming out of her small ball that she had been curled into. Pip was there, his face flushed but nonetheless twisted into a smile. She knew the message before she heard it. Of course she did. Why would the fool be smiling otherwise. 

"She's gonna make it!" He cried happily. Less than thirty seconds later and Mireille was with Kirika again. The small girl bound with bandages and a packet of blood pumping the precious fluid she had lost back into her. Her face was white, but she had stopped sweating and was returning to a normal temperature.

Mireille had hold of her hand, not willing to let go, to lose that contact. Kirika's palms were sweaty, but the feeling was bliss for Mireille. It just confirmed that she was holding onto a live being and not some empty shell. Kirika was alive.

"I'll never let this happen again." She swore, tears stinging her eyes. "I'll be stronger next time. And I'll be professional. I won't let emotion rule my actions... I promise." Emotion would not rule her.

* * *

**_Only managed to make one chapter this week. But it's a longer one! Sorry about that, I promise to do better next time. Thanks for the reviews. And "Anonymous... for now." I like having loads of reviews, I want to improve and the more ideas the better. Everyone's input is welcome. (I do read them all, and accept all advice.)_** _**On that note, if you can suggest a better summary then please tell me.**_

**_Oh yeah, is my rating too high? I have it on "M", but he (anonymous..) suggests I put it lower. But my fic has swearing and references to sex in it. Tell me someone._**


	12. Punishment

_**Thank you for the reviews. Please keep going, and feel free to suggest changes or possible plot points. I'm open to suggestions, only having a vague idea how this story will progress.**_

_**Updated early I know. But it's my right! So hah! Odds are I won't be updating on Friday though so sorry.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11.** _Assassin's Bible; An Assassin is Cold, An Assassin is Unfeeling, An Assassin is Bitchy. The Natural predisposition makes Women Good Assassins.

* * *

_

Pip was drunk. He was fairly sure of that. After all, the amount of alcohol he and the guys had consumed would be enough to send anyone over. The panic was now over and everyone was safe. Minus Alucard and Seras of course, but he figured anyone who had captured them were the ones who were least safe. The Asian girl was fine and Mireille was still talking to her.

So everything was accounted for. Except, as Luke had pointed out, a most pressing problem. They had gone through so much, and were still friggin' sober! But that problem was solved now!

"-_Hic-, _Hey Mark!" Ricardo called out, his hair matted somewhat. "I thought you could hold your booze?" Everyone laughed. Their youngest recruit was currently throwing up violently in the toilet. Youngsters these days just couldn't hold their drink down. Pip laughed.

A few rooms away Mireille cringed again at the raucous laughter. Kirika smiled slightly. The men were nothing if not annoying, she had to admit. But she didn't mind. Mireille was still here and that dream had been just that. Kirika was content with that.

"Hey Mireille?" Kirika ventured shyly. The blonde favoured her with an amused look. Kirika felt somewhat hesitant to continue.

"What is it?" Mireille asked, her voice curious.

"Are we going out later? You said we needed to go shopping." Kirika desperately wanted to get out of this sick bed and into some new clothes. Her current ones reeked of blood and sweat. She wasn't sure when she had become so self-conscious, but now she couldn't even imagine going back to how she had used to act. Years ago she had been uncaring about her condition, but now she hated being unclean.

"No." Mireille stated firmly in a voice that surprised Kirika. "You are staying in bed until you're better. I'll go out later and get us a few pairs of new clothes. Then we'll have a proper shopping expedition when you're fully healed." Kirika felt her mouth open slightly.

She switched almost guiltily to a trick she knew was very dirty. Her mouth opened slightly more and her eyes became misty with tears. She gave Mireille an imploring look, begging for pity.

"Mireille." She implored, lacing her accent thickly with Japanese and her youthfulness. She knew that Mireille couldn't resist her when she played the lonely waif. So she was surprised when Mireille's gaze became steely, her angry blue stare fixed on Kirika's eyes, making her freeze in shock.

"No. You are staying here Kirika." She stated with angry finality. Her voice letting Kirika know there would be no argument on this matter. Kirika felt like crying for real. _Don't be foolish, she's concerned for your health, and angry because you tried such a dirty trick on her._ She nodded that she understood, her face bland.

"I'm sorry Mireille." She croaked out, searching Mireille's eyes for forgiveness. The Corsican blonde smiled tenderly.

"It's alright, I know you want out of this bed, but it's for your own good. I'll be gone for a while and I don't want to hear of you getting up. Got it?" Kirika nodded again, wondering at where this commanding attitude had come from. Normally, and it embarrassed Kirika to admit it, she was a little bit spoiled. Not anymore it seemed. Was it a kind of punishment for failing in the sewers, for allowing herself to be shot? If so it was a very cruel one for such a small mistake.

"But Mireille!" She stammered and the blonde turned back to her. "What happens when I need the toilet?" She ventured somewhat agitatedly. It wasn't as if she could ask those drunk idiots in the other room for help.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Was Mireille's amused answer, which caused Kirika to mumble angrily under her breath. The Blonde stood and made her way to the door leading out of the room.

"Mireille?" Kirika hedged quietly, again Mireille turned to regard her, wondering if she would ever get out of the room. "Will you be back tonight?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but she needed an answer.

"I should be. But you need to rest soundly, so..." She paused as if wondering how to say something, Kirika's stomach twisted. _Please no._ She begged to herself. "I'll sleep on the spare bed, you don't need to be jostled in your sleep." Again her voice held that tone of finality. Mireille left.

"Why...?" Kirika whispered, her tears overflowing and spilling silently down her cheeks. Why was Mireille punishing her so? _What have I done wrong... What have I done to deserve..._ Her breath caught in her throat and before she knew It she was sobbing quietly to herself.

"Mireille... why?"

* * *

Seras shifted slightly, pushing against what was holding her. Trying to get comfortable in the firm fabric she was clinging to. It was hard. She grumbled and shifted again, pushing out with more force, before giving it a sharp kick in her frustrated anger. 

"Police girl," A voice wheezed, "That wasn't very nice now was it?" Seras froze in shock. Oh God master was holding her. He was carrying her, like she was some sick waif. She hated that!

"Let me go master I can walk!" She protested, shoving at his chest with her hands. There was a deep chuckle from her master, but he made no indication that he was about to place her down.

"I would be surprised if you could my child. You have fur bullets in your back. Blessed silver I might add. Even I might struggle to walk after taking such punishment." At the mention of it, she seemed to feel the pain in her back. It was a burning sensation whenever weight was applied to the marks. They weren't healing properly either, she could feel it.

"It will take you some time to heal. I will help remove the bullets later." He noticed her sick look, "Don't worry, I'll just phase my hand through you and come out with them in toe. You won't feel anything." She blushed but just nodded, not wanting to seem weak.

"Master where are we?" She asked. Over his shoulder she could see the looming dark figure of a castle. Undoubtedly the one they had just escaped from. There were flames licking at the wooden doors, and she could see smoke billowing from inside.

"That, my fledgling, was the castle known as "Koblenz Stolzenfels," It was built in the thirteenth century by some archbishop. It was to impose an illegal tax on the Rhine. But the French razed it to the ground in 1689. King Frederick rebuilt it in the nineteenth century." Seras let the words pass through her. As interesting as the history lesson was, she wasn't that interested.

"But where in Germany are we?" She persisted.

"Western Germany, in the uplands overlooking both the Rhine and the Moselle, we're a little far from civilization. But we'll meet up with Pip and the others soon. In a day or two I think." Seras thought for a moment. This was Alucard, the most powerful vampire in the known world.

"Why can't you find them now, fly us there?" She asked in a tired voice. Alucard's gaze was irritated.

"Because for your information I have been sucked dry of most of my power by some bloody parasitic rock waiting for you to have your beauty sleep." She had forgotten about that, assuming he was back in top form after no rest.

"Maybe you'll know how your victims feel now master." Seras replied. The master vampire gave her a dark look before his face became amused.

"Seras, a lot of my victims haven't been as unwilling as you seem to think." Alucard whispered seductively, nuzzling his face against her neck. Against her wishes she moaned as his fangs scraped against the skin of her neck. He pulled away laughing uproariously. Seras was mortified.

_I don't believe how cruel that was!_ She thought to herself, burying her red face into his jacket and trying to hide from his laugh. _God damn him!_ She cursed to herself. Pernicious bastard!

"Oh Seras. You are too easy!" He laughed and she buried her face further into his coat. Those were not the words she had needed to hear right then.

"Heh-heh, come on my child. The night is nearly over, and we must find a place to rest. I think I know just the place. I hope it's still here." He set off at a walk. Or at least Seras had thought it was a walk, he moved as such. His steps calm and her body bouncing only slightly. Yet the scenery seemed to be flying past them, emitting no sound, even as they passed over the Rhine.

"When were you last here master?" She asked, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep. She heard him chuckle as she snuggled further into his jacket. His chest was hard, but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"The last time I was here Seras, was in World War Two." He replied, but he didn't think she had heard him, already sound asleep in his arms. He sighed a little. This was the person he wanted to be the next No-life king. Or queen as it was. How could someone so _cute_ instil terror in people? It was going to take a _lot_ of work. Oh well,... he had an eternity.

* * *

"Hello young lady." A cultured voice commented, startling Mireille. "May I sit here?" Mireille looked around before even glancing at the man. She was sitting at a table in the parlor outside a small bar. There were empty chairs everywhere. 

"If you wish." Mireille replied, looking at the man for the first time. He was plain, with black hair streaked with grey and a dark black business suit. He had a small smile on his face as he sat down. The waiter came and he ordered a coffee for himself, offering to get Mireille a drink too, though she refused. Indicating her full cocktail before her. The waiter came back and gave him the coffee before leaving again.

"What do you want man of Soldats." Mireille stated calmly. Not making it a question, but an invitation to answer. If he was startled by her attitude he didn't show it. Simply sighing and taking a long sip of his coffee.

"I had hoped to get to know you." The man offered, giving her a charming smile which she returned with a bland look. "After all you are a beautiful woman. But yes I am also here on business." He paused again, as if waiting for a reply. Mireille made no move or sound.

"I am a messenger. An old friend wants to meet with you. To explain why you were attacked by Soldats, he is the friend who has aided you before, and hopes you will aid him. Is there anywhere he can meet with you?" Mireille thought for a moment. She could refuse, but if her guess was right then he also knew where they were. And she didn't want to involve the others in what was hers and Kirika's problem alone.

"Tomorrow, here at two in the afternoon. Tell him to bring a car. He can come to our table, then we'll pay up and leave with him. Will that do?" The man nodded, then thought for a moment.

"Bringing your partner?" She nodded, not offering any different. "Good, she probably needs to hear too. Well that's business dealt with. I don't suppose there's any chance you taking pity on poor little me?" He asked, giving her a hurt little puppy look. She rolled her eyes then took a long drink of her cocktail.

"Thanks for paying." She offered sweetly, getting up and picking up her bags. The man recovered quickly, leaning back in the chair and favouring her with a winning smile.

"My pleasure beautiful. My name's Blake." She nodded in understanding but didn't offer him her own name, simply smiling and walking away. Feeling much better, despite the fact that they would be dealing with Soldats tomorrow. And if she had any hunch, she was pretty sure which manipulative swine they would be dealing with.

* * *

It was late afternoon when she arrived back at their temporary home, she was greeted yet again by the drunken Wild geese himself. Dancing in the living area, to the general amusement of his men. The once clean room was now littered with empty cans, and cigarette ash was overflowing from the ashtray, floating around the room. Disgusting. 

"'Ey Mireille!" Pip cried out delightedly, in thick French, he danced to her and tried to get her into the dance as well, but swiftly curled up as she punched him in the stomach. His men found this hilarious and were still laughing when she left to check on Kirika.

What she saw startled her. Kirika was huddled on the bed, her body drawn up into a ball under the blankets. She surveyed the room with shocked eyes. One of the bedsheets was in tatters, the remains strewn around the room. A vase seemed to have been flung against a wall, and Kirika's gun was cocked and loaded on the table by the bedside.

"Kirika!" She exclaimed, dropping the bags and rushing up to the girl. She came around to the side of the bed and inspected her face. The girl was awake, her eyes puffy from obvious crying. Mireille's concern grew. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing an arm on the girl's shoulder. The response startled her.

"Let go!" The girl hissed, throwing herself onto her side so she was looking away from Mireille. Presenting the worried blonde with her back. Mireille felt confused, and hurt.

"Kirika?" Mireille whispered, trying again and placing a hand on the Asian girl's shoulder, Kirika pulled her shoulder away angrily. Leaving Mireille with her arm outstretched and nowhere to put it.

"GO away!" She hissed furiously, the words laced with hate. Mireille stepped back, angry tears in her own eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke calmly, or tried to. The words still sounded angry to her ears. She left the room quickly, slamming the door behind her and storming through the living area towards a spare room. The men of the Geese wisely left her alone, as if sensing that to bother her now would be akin to signing one's death warrant.

She undressed quickly and fairly flung herself under the covers. Damn Kirika. All this because Mireille had refused to sleep with her, bloody girl. Mireille knew that Kirika would not get much sleep tonight, and part of her was glad.

However,... the main part of her was crying, and she realised, as she felt the wetness on her cheeks that the angry part of her was simply trying to cope with the shock. After all it was her fault. She wanted to be professional, but was simply becoming cruel. It wasn't over emotional to sleep with Kirika, it helped them both to sleep soundly, and as such made them more rested. That was a very good professional reason.

_Why did I have to lash out at her. She was just angry, and was right to be. But now... I bet she's crying... Like I am..._ It was true, the tears would not stop flowing, nor the sobs from sounding.

* * *

In the other room Kirika was staring blankly at her wall. The room was empty. She was in it of course, but that didn't help dispel the lifelessness of it. Her attitude being lifeless anyway. She wanted Mireille to be here,... needed her. 

Why had she been so angry. She knew why. Because Mireille had abandoned her so... It was like a child's response, if left alone it would become angry at the person who left it. Resenting it's mother for leaving it alone and resisting contact for a while. And Kirika, through her childish reaction, had driven Mireille away. Perhaps ... for.. ever?

_No, no, no._ She begged to herself, _Please no. I'm sorry Mireille, I'm so sorry, I don't want to be alone. I need you I love you. I don't want to be alone._

There were tears spilling from her eyes, falling untouched onto the quilts.

"I don't want to be alone..." She begged quietly.

She went unheard.

* * *

_**...I'm cruel I know. ... Someone kill me, I deserve it. You find when you write a fic or any story that you become attached to the characters, and it pains me to write such an unfortunate turn of events for Mireille and Kirika. **_

_**P.s. Koblenz Stolzenfels and the history around it were as accurate as I could get it. And that stuff about children being angry and resistant when left alone... Psychologically proven by, Ainsworth's strange situation study.**_

"_**See, I do listen in class!" Chapter changed due to mistake with the tea, pointed out by Phil. Thanks.**_


	13. Expedition

**_Chapter up! Umm, no comments really. But if you are reading this "anonymous…for now" will you please explain to me what you meant in your review to When a job goes very wrong. Your wording confused me. I mean, what does; "Teenage-fangirl-squee" mean? And canon quiet? Huh? I had my friend look at it and he couldn't work it out either. Speak English! Anyway onto the story._**

_**-Lain of Avalon is now my beta-reader! YAY! Thanks to her for testing this in advance.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12. **Assassin's Bible; An Assassin needs pride. An Assassin shall not be seen doing everyday tasks, for that would make him too human. Assassin's should be higher beings.

* * *

_

Kirika sighed as she leaned against a wall, momentarily letting her three large, heavy shopping bags rest on the ground at her feet. Mireille was currently looking into a small shop window. Leaning towards the glass, her hand on her chin as she inspected the handbags arranged inside. Kirika was glad for the break.

She had not slept well. Simply that. Crying late into the night she had then simply laid there silently when her tears ran out. Staring at the wall. She knew she must have fallen asleep sometime, her body craving the rest enough to push her under. But she had no idea how long she had slept. The only thing she knew, as the light had reached her bloodshot eyes, was that it hadn't been enough.

"_Kirika," the voice had called out, instantly gaining her attention. It was soft and lilting, the voice of her partner. Kirika knew it better than her own. "Kirika are you awake?" She considered not answering, to play asleep and let Mireille feel the disappointment. But she knew that the worldly assassin would be able to tell from her breathing if she were awake. Failure to answer could result in her partner feeling hurt. Or at the least, a ruder awakening. Kirika wanted to avoid both._

_Instead of answering Kirika pulled herself into a sitting position, using her hand to shade her eyes from the curtains which Mireille had opened. The Corsican was dressed in the clothes she had acquired the previous day. A set of faded denim jeans and a pristine white shirt. In the reflected sunlight of the morning she looked radiant. _

_"Rise and shine Kirika, time to be up!" She laughed, her manner showing that what had happened last night meant nothing to her. Perhaps it was just that to Mireille... How could she understand how much Kirika needed her? How empty she was without her? Why did Kirika think that Mireille cared at all? Kirika looked up and met the blonde's eyes, catching the slight widening of the blue orbs as she looked into Kirika's bloodstained eyes. Other than that brief response Mireille acted as if everything was normal. _

_"We're going shopping today! You and I need some new clothes!" Kirika didn't answer, just watching Mireille as she moved around the small room. Blatantly ignoring the torn sheets on the floor. "Do you... want to come?" The last was uttered quietly, as if Mireille was afraid she would refuse. As if she really expected the rejection... _

_"Give me a few minutes to get ready." Kirika whispered back looking at the unopened clothes, still in the shopping bag beside her bed. The ones Mireille had acquired the day before. Inside, her mind was awhirl. Why had she accepted? Part of her, a large part of her was screaming for her to say no. To let Mireille know what had happened last night between them "did" matter. That it "was" something, and that Kirika was still deeply hurt by it. But the fear in Mireille's voice, that and the longing for peace in Kirika's heart, that had decided her. Before even her mind could suggest an alternate route. _

_"Alright!" Mireille replied happily, her voice containing an underlying happiness and relief. Perhaps, Kirika conceded, as Mireille fairly flew from the room. Just perhaps Mireille did care... Perhaps it the small quiet girl named Kirika did mean something to her... Perhaps..._

That was the chain of events that had led them to where they were now. Shopping in the centre of Münster for anything and everything. At least that was what it seemed like to Kirika.

Kirika was practical. She knew that. To her all that was necessary was to buy some clothes to last them, and perhaps if they could find such a place, some ammunition. For they had lost theirs in the ambush. However her partner was anything but practical. A shopper to the core, the perfect epitaph of the female youth in France. Kirika envied her that. The ability to be so normal without even trying.

Why wasn't she herself excited? She was a girl, she was young. So why did this which seemed to excite so many others, leave her feeling bored and tired? _Perhaps because I'm carrying everything, _her mind suggested, as her eyes fell to the heavy bags below her. That could be a factor. Mireille didn't seem to realise, Kirika knew it was nothing intentional. But it seemed that somehow, without either of them knowing how, Kirika would end up carrying the bags. It didn't bother her, but it was a hassle.

Sure she was strong, able to defeat most enemies in any tests of strength. But no one had ever told her how hard lugging shopping bags around for two hours could be. When she got back to France she might do this for the exercise.

"Shall we go in here?" Mireille asked, favouring her with a smile. Kirika looked back through the window. It sold handbags. Just handbags. She raised an eyebrow. Mireille laughed, "You need a handbag." She commented lightly, Kirika froze. Images of herself being forced to carry around a pink clunky handbag with the _"essentials"_ in it. Essentials consisting of make up, lipstick and such. She felt like throwing up at the image she saw. From world class assassin, to... to...

"Uhm-uhm." She commented emphatically, shaking her head quickly to both answer Mireille and to shake the frightening image away. Mireille chuckled, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Ahh, but you'd look so cute." She whined. Kirika continued to shake her head. Willing herself to resist the urge to concede to Mireille's request. Normally she was willing to do anything to keep her partner happy. But not this. "Fine. Let's try further up." The blonde gave in, making Kirika sigh in relief as she stooped to gather up the bags again. So far they had bought some trousers for Kirika, and a top for Mireille. Each one had been tried on, and often after many others had been discarded. Much to the shop helper's and Kirika's dismay.

They continued on for a while, not having any kind of plan. Kirika just followed Mireille, who seemed to wander aimlessly down the street until something caught her eye. At which point they would pause whilst she stared through the window. If she saw something that interested her they would enter. If not, they would carry on. By the time they reached the end of the street, Mireille took them into the last shop and had Kirika sit down.

Kirika flopped down onto the padded cushions, letting the twelve bags crash to the floor around her. Her breathing was ragged and she was hot and sweaty. _God. How.. do.. they... do this?_ She asked herself, wiping an arm across her forehead. Mireille was rooting through clothes hanging from pegs from the walls. Almost seeming to pick out every other one and drape it over her arm. A shop assistant noticed her then looked at Kirika, her eyes settling on the mass of bags. Her eyes lit up. Kirika sighed. _Oh great, the hunter has spotted her prey._ She knew what would happen now, it had happened before.

This assistant could see that Mireille had money and would now aid her in buying almost everything. And if Kirika's guess was right,... and from the clothes that were being picked she thought she was, these were for her. She sighed, she knew what that meant. She would soon be made to try everything on for Mireille's satisfaction. Made to pose in so many different sets that she would soon lose the use of her legs to the fatigue.

She hated this part. But to refuse?... To refuse would be to bring forth Mireille's pleading look, her disappointed eyes and her hurt feelings. She would not refuse, she never did. Not since she had first done so, and seen the look of spoiled fun on her partner's face. The look that said her whole day had been ruined by Kirika's behaviour, cold looks would follow soon after. And today Kirika was on best behaviour.

"Kiiirikaaaa..." Mireille crooned evilly, dragging the vowels of her name out. Kirika turned to look at Mireille who was standing behind her, shop assistant in tow. Between them they must have been carrying thirty outfits. Ranging from trousers and jackets, which would obviously be work clothes. To dresses and pyjamas, the former being something Kirika would desperately try to weasel out of ever having to wear.

"Mireille..." She sighed, a hint of pleading in her voice. This however only seemed to send the Corsican into fits of giggles, as she ushered Kirika towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Mireille sat on her seat, sipping on some tea that the assistant had kindly made her, waiting impatiently for Kirika to change into another set of clothes. She was surprised to see how much Kirika had been complying with her requests today. Perhaps it was some attempt to apologise for last night. It was just like Kirika to think it was her fault, despite the truth of the matter. Mireille had been alarmed at Kirika's state this morning. Her hair had been wild and her eyes bloodshot, the quilts from the bed were strewn everywhere, as if the girl hadn't been able to find a comfortable position all night.

She knew it was her fault. And this trip, and the spoiling of Kirika was her own way of apologising. Though she was aware that it wasn't a way which Kirika would have wanted her to apologise in. Even though Mireille knew she was in the wrong. She wasn't adverse to taking advantage of Kirika's compliance. Not when Kirika looked so cute!

The curtain drew back and the girl walked out, sighing as she did so. Mireille couldn't help but clap her hands together in glee at the sight before her. Kirika was wearing what would have to be her new pyjamas. After seeing them on her, Mireille was defenitely adding them to the pile of goods that had passed the test. The pyjamas were a light pink, riddled with fluffy teddy bears in different poses. They were a little big, but the bulges and folds only made Kirika look all the cuter. Her partner's face was bland, as it always was, but Mireille could tell the girl was embarrassed. The little signs that only Mireille could make out. Lucky for her that the changing area was deserted.

"Do a pose for me." Mireille exclaimed twirling her finger around. Kirika didn't move, instead her eyes just narrowed. Obviously there were some things that she was just not willing to do. Mireille giggled again. "Alright they're good! Next set!" Kirika sighed, her shoulders drooping in a defeated manner as she trudged back and drew the curtain. A few moments later and the pyjamas were pushed underneath for Mireille to add to the pile. Thank god their job paid so much. Mireille really wondered how they would ever survive when they became too old for this.

She had never thought of it before. Always so sure that she would never reach such an age. Becoming a casualty long before that. However with Kirika beside her she found that she wanted to live longer. To stay with her for as long as possible. After all, if there was a heaven it was certain that they would not go to it. So they had to enjoy the time they had together now. Especially when that time could be cut short at any moment.

_So I guess that applies to shopping too. Why save all our money when we could die anytime?_ That dilemma solved Mireille could now go back to her hobby without any reservations. It was not like she would have stopped, had she found that it was a bad idea anyway. She enjoyed it far too much. She checked her watch. Five minutes to two. They would have to meet with the Soldats soon. They would have to make this the last set. She hoped it was the dress.

When Kirika came out it was instead dressed in some normal clothes. Some long beige trousers and a dark green shirt top. Mireille pouted realising that Kirika had always intended not to wear the dress if she could help it.

"Alright. That'll do." She told the girl as she stood before Mireille for inspection. "We have to meet some people soon, so we'll have to call it a day." Kirika sighed in what Mireille thought sounded suspiciously like extreme relief. She smiled. "Add the peach dress to the pile as well, we can try that on you later." Kirika's eyes widened as she stood ram rod still. Mireille's smile grew in victory. "You can keep those clothes on. Let's go."

Ten minutes later and they had paid for the goods. Mireille had started to walk off again when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Mireille!" The voice was Kirika's and the tone exasperated. Mireille turned. She had to fight the urge to laugh at the sight behind her. There was Kirika, now with perhaps sixteen bags. Eight clutched in each hand, they fanned out around her, practically knocking down people they passed.

"--Sorry..." Mireille choked out between laughs, as she hastened back to he partner to relieve her before she fell. The girl's face was red and glistening with sweat. "Why didn't you say anything?" There was only a mumble for an answer. "Come on then." Mireille ordered as they walked on again, this time Mireille carrying her share of the shopping. She had planed this, so it was a very short walk to the café.

"Mireille who are we meeting?" Kirika asked, her breathing having returned to a more normal level.

"Soldats." She replied, smiling when Kirika's face twisted with dislike, so mirroring her own feelings. "At two o'clock." Kirika gasped.

"But that was fifteen minutes ago-... oh, I see." She replied with a small chuckle. However when they reached the parlour they saw him there. Idly sipping tea and leafing through a newspaper. He noticed them and smiled, seemingly unconcerned with their less than punctual arrival. Short white hair, blue eyes and a face that looked as if it had been chiselled from rock, Remi Breffort awaited them.

"Ahh, Noir has arrived." He exclaimed, giving Mireille a smile. He never seemed to speak to, or even acknowledge Kirika. Something that Mireille disliked him for. Among many other things. Like the fact he was Soldats, the fact he was a manipulative bastard. The fact he wove schemes as others wove dreams. Despite his easy manner, she couldn't help but dislike him.

"You wanted to see us, get to the point." Mireille ordered, not sitting down. He eyed her and then the bags they were both holding.

"You _requested_ that I bring a car, and now I see why. I suppose I am to explain the situation to you as we drive you home?" Mireille nodded, disappointed that she was so easy to read. "Well let us be off then." He added, leaving some money on the table and directing them to a large black Mercedes. Mireille and Kirika followed behind him, slowed somewhat by his pace, the man having to use an elaborate cane every step of the way. A few minutes later and they were sitting in the back, on the plush seats of the cars spacious interior. They were offered no drinks, Mireille suspected it was a silent reprimand of their tardiness.

"The journey will not take long, so I will explain the situation to you without disruption." Mireille nodded showing she understood. Kirika made to nod but Breffort began without even noticing her. Mireille ground her teeth in anger.

"The Soldats are in a dire state. There is currently a rebellion. A civil war you might say among the Soldats. There are two main factions. My own faction, which represents the late council members who were assassinated. And the faction of Carlos. A newcomer to the Soldats, but one who has already managed to endear himself to many." Mireille smiled at the seething the in Breffort's voice, it was obvious that this Carlos had done something more personal to Breffort too.

"Soon after the assassination Carlos revealed his intentions to become the new head of the Soldats. Many opposed him, they all mysteriously died. As such many Soldats now stand on the sidelines, ready to throw their lot in with whoever looks to be winning. The Soldats needs unification. Not this persistent anarchy." Mireille failed to see why Breffort thought they would care, after all this was a dream come true for Mireille.

"This affects you, because Carlos wishes Noir for himself. As his personal soldiers or bodyguards. Though when he sees you Mireille, he may desire more..." Manipulative bastard, it could be true, it might not be. But with those words, Mireille already knew she couldn't take the risk. "Also he has allied himself with a very powerful faction. A nazi faction known as Millennium. Through our research we understand that you are currently working for Hellsing? And as such helping me would be in your own interests." He stopped, waving for her to speak.

"What do you offer us?" She demanded, getting down to business. She didn't want to dance to his tune, but as always he had something they wanted. No, needed.

"Information and aid. For agreeing I can supply you with ammunition and arms. For each success you grant us I will give you information. For the death of Carlos, I will give you direct contact with our informant in Millennium. Do we have a deal?" Mireille saw that they had arrived back at the flat they shared with the Wild Goose and his men.

"Fine. But if you play us then we won't hesitate to wipe you from the face of this country. And your precious Soldats too." Breffort smiled, oblivious to her threats.

"I understand completely Noir. The arms shall be delivered tomorrow. I'm glad Patrick could arrange this meeting for us." Mireille paused in her climb out. Kirika had already exited the other side.

"Patrick?" She asked confused.

"The man I sent to you yesterday. Short elderly man with white hair?" Mireille smiled past the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Oh him. Yeah, I forgot about him. Yeah sure..." She trailed off as she climbed out, dragging her bags with her. She turned to Kirika, a false smile on her face.

"Come on Kirika. We've got a job to do tonight. Let's have a nap." Kirika nodded, her face bland. She didn't seem to have noticed Mireille's forced smile. "I'll stay with you." She added with a smile. One which grew as the corners of Kirika's mouth turned up in joy.

They walked inside, carrying their conquests for the day as they headed for their afternoon sleep. Mireille constantly wondering about a tall dark haired Soldat named Blake.

* * *

**_Well, chappy ends there. Not sure about it, but then again I rarely am. So I'll leave it as such. REVIEW!_**


	14. Coincidence?

**_New chapter up. Thanks for all who review, to both this and my other fanfics. Thanks to my beta-reader Lain too, for reading this in advance and helping out, .

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 13.** Assassin's Bible; Night time is the time for Assassins. Daytime is the time for funerals. Preferably your Target's.

* * *

_

Mireille let out a deep breath as she stood and rounded the corner, keeping her eye on the patrolling sentry as she entered the door on the far right of the hall. Pushing it nearly closed, she slumped against a wall and took another breath. She hated this sneaking kind of thing. Her usual method of fighting her way through to the target with Kirika at her side had been thwarted by the number of Soldats this place was crawling with. It was like a hive.

This manor, conveniently placed on the outer edge of Münster was one of the hideouts of Carlos, and was currently in use by the head honcho himself, Mireille had to wonder at the convenience of that. Ambushed before they could leave the city, Breffort offers them a place surprisingly close to where Carlos is staying... The attack in the sewers... just to make them hate Carlos that bit more. This entire affair had Breffort's handwriting all over it. But that didn't matter now. Right now they just had to kill Carlos, get it over with, get the information, kill Millennium and get back to their cosy apartment in Paris. Where Mireille and Kirika could live in peace with each other for a while.

She peeked out and ran again, keeping her footfalls quiet, which was never easy in high heels. Still it was as quiet as it was going to be, and since no one challenged her, Mireille decided she was doing well enough. She wondered how Kirika was doing but dismissed the thought easily. Kirika would be fine, and fretting over her would just make Mireille make another mistake, like she had in the sewers. After all, she had sworn she would be professional. No time for emotions when they were on the job, such could wait until later.

* * *

"...Wake up... wake up!... Police Girl! UP!" Her world span and her stomach lurched. Causing her body to crash around inside the coffin that Seras had borrowed from the church's store room. Her head struck hard wood and she thanked her Vampiric strength that allowed her to take such a blow without being knocked out.

"Owww... Master!..." She moaned out loud, cursing him as she rolled out of her coffin and onto the hard stone floor. Predictably the cold bastard laughed his head off. Seras ignored him, instead attending to her clothes which were wrinkled beyond repair from sleeping in them. She would never have dreamed of sleeping in clothes splashed with blood before, but needs must when the demon drives. And her demon was hardly going to go out and buy her a new combat uniform.

"Oh Sears, what kind of vampire do you hope to become, if you can't even tell when it's night time?" The tall nosferatu laughed, his hands on his chest. Seras ignored him, as she always did when he was annoying. Which was in truth pretty much all the time. "Here." He commented throwing something to her. She caught it, looking down at what it was.

"Blood!" She exclaimed, for indeed it was. The thick red fluid was contained in a small plastic container with the details of it's origin on it. "Master you didn't... take this from.. someone.. did you?" She stuttered, worried that he might be angered by her nervous tone. Instead he laughed again.

"Of course I did Seras. Don't you know that all humans bleed plastic packets of blood, complete with type and volume labels." He laughed even harder as she started blushing at her foolish thinking.

"So where did you get it from...?" She asked, biting off the tab and sucking the sickly syrup from the packet. Trying her best not to enjoy it too much. Alucard too had started to feast on his.

"From a blood bank in a nearby city. I could have drunk fresh from the tap, but I didn't want to attract unwanted attention." Seras was instantly curious.

"From who?" She crumpled up the packet and shredded it, so that there would be no real evidence of their being here. Alucard did the same with his. This being a routine they were both used to.

"To a degree Millennium, though it would be helpful if they would show their faces. But mainly to avoid confrontation with Iscariot, the Judas priest could be a real nuisance to our mission. He has a tendency to draw attention to himself." Seras nodded in agreement, inside feeling sick. Every time someone mentioned him she had to fight the urge to finger the healed scar on her neck. It wasn't even there anymore, but she could still remember the feeling as it plunged through her neck. Shivering she looked around her.

"He's not here. In fact he's in Italy I believe. Or he was when we left England. But anyway, we have to get to Münster by tomorrow if we can." He began to stretch his back, making Seras wince when his bones cracked loudly. She _hated_ that! From the look of it, her master would be carrying her again, she didn't hate that as much as she thought she should, though it was moderately embarrassing. As long as they were away from this dreary abandoned church, she didn't care. She felt like an intruder in this holy house. Like some foul demon who was transgressing even by her presence.

"Come my police girl," Her master crooned, holding his white gloved hand out to her, as if offering her sanctuary. She blushed but took it, hiding her eyes as he drew her close. "There may be trouble abroad tonight." He commented lightly, before the darkness around them thickened and swallowed them whole, leaving no trace that two walkers of the night had ever been there.

* * *

A large set of double doors awaited her ahead. She had no idea what lay behind them, having not been able to secure a plan of the mansion. So instead, she and Kirika were reduced to a hide and seek game. The two of them searching everywhere for their target. That was the other reason they couldn't just go in guns blazing. Because Carlos could just leave and they wouldn't know it until they had searched the entire place. Which would be enough time for him to get beyond their reach.

The door opened quietly, much to Mireille's relief. It seemed every time she opened a door she held her breath, just in case it made a sound. Even the smallest creak could ruin her.

_Library_, her mind stated as her eyes roamed the bookcases that were organised around the room. The walls were covered in cases, some were even standing alone, just single bookcases that stood in the middle of nowhere. However none of this occupied Mireille's attention, save for a brief glance to ascertain for any enemies. Instead her eyes were drawn to the tall thin man who stood in the centre of the room, seemingly reading from a book resting on a pedestal.

Dressed in black, a white shirt with the top three buttons undone and the hem hanging loose. He was defenitely a Soldat, the clothes spoke as such. However, he lacked the grace of those they had seen before, the smart competence. The man was young, his clothes were clean but wrinkled as if he cared not for them. A cigarette hung from the side of his mouth.

His hair was a dark brown and hung loose down his back, his face was tanned and his eyes seemed to be grey. He looked like a south American, which explained his foreign name. Indeed when he spoke his accent sounded Mexican.

"Noir. It is the same of an ancient fate, two maidens who govern death, the peace of the newly born their black hands protect." Mireille's eyes widened, not at the verse, which she had heard so many times before. But that he was reading it from the book, then that book... _Langonel's manuscript? _

"Only a copy I'm afraid, and quite insubstantial. A lot of it is missing." Mireille kept her gun at her side, not wanting to initiate any hostilities until she was sure he was alone. "So I guess you are Noir?" She nodded once, not taking her eyes off him as she strained her ears for any sound.

"Heh, quite beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. How would you like to join _my_ cause?" The man asked in a leering voice as he winked at her in what he obviously thought was a seductive manner. There was no one else here, she was sure of that now.

Her arm raised, her Walther P99 pointing directly at his head, his smile only seemed to grow at her open defiance.

"Do you think you and your friend were the only ones raised to become Noir?" He continued blithely, seemingly ignoring the gun whose owner itched to decorate the walls with his brains. "Do you really? There were many more, you know. Maybe hundreds I don't know. I suspect many died, failing the trials set by the Soldats. But some survived I'm sure. In fact I know of one..." His eyes left her face quickly, looking at something behind her as he smiled.

Her Walther fired once in his direction, even as she threw herself to the left behind a bookcase. She saw Carlos sway to the side of the bullet, his speed showing that he was no longer human, out from behind his waste came two Star 30M's already blazing as he shot in her direction.

Swearing angrily, Mireille threw herself to her left again, coming to her feet and sprinting as fast as she could towards the safety of some more cases. A new sound arose, the loud angry scream of an assault rifle blasting the ground behind her. Kicking up sparks across the marble floor as she leapt behind her cover. A moment of quiet as the unseen assailant reloaded and then her book case was shaking under the hail of bullets. Bullet riddled volumes raining around her as the rifle continued to reduce her flimsy wooden cover to sawdust.

A series of single gunshots echoed loudly in the quiet as the rifleman reloaded, seeming to draw attention away from herself for a few moments. Mireille took the distraction that her partner had obviously given her to spring from cover and fire a few shots towards her enemy. Strafing across the messy floor to the cover of a marble pillar.

Her enemy was a woman, young, perhaps twenty-five. Dressed in baggy combat trousers and a tight fitting tank top, she was shorter than Mireille with dark brown hair reaching down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light red. In her hand was clutched a XM8 assault rifle.

"Vampire then." Mireille muttered even as the woman dodged behind a bookcase herself to avoid the flying death. Her movements were sure and quick. Her obvious skill augmented by her new heritage. A loud siren began to wail angrily through the library, casting the scene red as the sound broke everyone's concentration. The sound causing all to wince in pain. Mireille erred and forgot to keep her target pinned, taking her chance the woman jumped out and sprayed bullets in her direction.

Mireille dived back behind her pillar and leaned heavily against it, reloading her Walther quickly and firing three blind shots over her shoulder and around the pillar. The rain of bullets didn't lessen and the dust that was being blasted loose was beginning to make Mireille choke.

* * *

Kirika dropped down from the balcony overlooking the library and landed in a crouch. Her Beretta already firing in Carlos' direction with angry precision. The tanned man dodged out of the way and fired back his two Star 30M's blazing. What he lacked in accuracy he made up for with sheer firepower. Kirika danced behind an overturned table and crouched down, reloading as his bullets smashed through her thin cover. Judging from the shots she heard, Kirika pointed her Beretta over her head and fired without looking.

A curse and the sounds of the barrage stopping showed her that her aim had been true. Quickly taking the opportunity offered she stepped from behind the table and blasted away at him, firing all over his general direction, just to make sure there would be no dodging.

Indeed for Carlos, back was the only direction. He ran backwards, holding his arm in front of his face to shield himself. Three silver bullets blasted into his left arm, they would have struck his head if he weren't holding his arm there. Roaring in agony he threw himself against the wall, which opened as he fell through to safety. Kirika charged forwards, firing wildly lest her quarry escape her. The wall slammed back into place, the ricocheting of her bullets telling her that it was reinforced steel.

_Mireille won't be pleased, _She thought to herself as she headed back towards the sounds of frantic battle in the library. Already she was fairly sure that the rest of the mansion would be awake and running towards them.

Mireille's opponent saw Kirika before she saw her. The rifle blaring and forcing Kirika behind cover too. However despite vampiric reflexes, two against one were bad odds in any encounter. There was no way for the woman to pin them both down. First Mireille's Walther fired, forcing the vampire behind her pillar, then Kirika's joined the cacophony, slamming near the woman's legs and forcing her to abandon the cover entirely.

"Kirika! We're leaving!" Mireille shouted out, having caught the sound of approaching feet, a second later and Kirika too heard them coming. The female vampire found some new cover, a stone statue, that was facing the both of them and stood her ground against Noir. It frustrated Kirika that after all this trouble they wouldn't even have a single body to show for it, but survival was more important than that.

Kirika met Mireille's blue eyes, the head jerked towards the windows. Indicating their way out. They were not that far from the ground, and the grass lawn should cushion their fall. Kirika nodded.

"Not likely!" A loud feminine voice cried out, as the brown haired vampire stepped from cover and opened fire on them. Spraying her bullets all around the both of their covers, pinning them down until the reinforcements could aid her. Kirika fired blind, Mireille was pinned down.

The blind shots were good, but the vampire assassin simply rolled to the side whilst still firing, refusing to go back behind cover and give them a break. Kirika reloaded her Beretta, preparing to throw herself out and take the consequences. Her odds would be bad, but at least it would give time for Mireille to escape. And besides there was more chance of them both surviving this than a run in with the entire Soldat forces here. Her muscles flexed.

A loud scream pierced the air. Kirika paused. An explosion of stone followed, the sounds of debris clinking along the marble floor made them both take the chance and run from cover. Mireille was first, her long legs carrying her quickly to the window, she span in midair so she could have a last glimpse of what was happening as she sailed through the window, shattering it open with her body.

Kirika was a second later, she too turned before she jumped, feeling her eyes widen at the sight she saw. The woman was injured and firing blindly around the room, trying to battle a blur of purest shadow as it sought to attack her. The black streak smashing through wood and stone to reach it's target. Kirika leapt through the window, not waiting to think about who their unseen ally was.

* * *

Sam let loose a stream of her vilest curses as she tried to take aim on the darkness that was flying through the library, almost too quickly for her to see. It smashed through a pillar as it flew towards her. Diving to the side she rolled along the floor as it exploded the bookcase which had just been serving as her cover, raining wood chips and pages around the room. She rolled to her feet, her XM8 held closely to her chest and ready to fire. Except that there was nothing there anymore.

She knew that it..., he.., was gone. Her vampiric senses told her that there was no longer any other presence in the room. Not her shadow enemy, or her damned targets!

"Fuck." She exclaimed angrily, then smiling bitterly when the rest of Carlos' men burst into the library, fanning out to seek targets, too late as always. Sam left angrily. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, something had clawed her there. Two bloody parallel gashes having torn through her top and shoulder as if they were wet paper. Already she could feel the skin having trouble healing. It would heal in time, but not as quickly as she would from a normal wound. _Fuck!_

"Samantha." A voice called out, she turned to see Carlos standing there, his face angry and wet with sweat. She was about to insult him for running until she noticed his arm. There were three massive holes in it. He followed her gaze. "Blessed silver bullets. Sting like shit." He quipped and Sam smiled, it seemed that Noir had been more prepared than they had expected. "What happened?" He asked. Sam snarled.

"I had them pinned down Carlos. All I needed were the rest to get there, then before I know what the hell's happening this fucking vampire attacks me! A big fucking black blob of shadow that was fast as hell. But when it slashed my shoulder in I saw it's face. It was a man, dark red eyes and huge fangs." Carlos' face was confused.

"But, we are vampires and we can't turn to shadow!" Sam shrugged, the motion bringing pain to her shoulder, she winced.

"I think he was a true blood. A real nosferatu." Carlos's face was etched with anger as his good hand unconsciously squeezed one of his Star's

"Have that wound seen to Sam. We're leaving soon."

* * *

"Hey, where the hell have you two been. Alucard and Seras are back!" Pip cried out as he saw them heading towards the house. Kirika ignored him, more concerned with Mireille who was leaning heavily on her, wheezing loudly.

"Hey, I said- Merde, shit!" Kirika knew what he was referring to, Mireille's stomach was covered in blood and sparkling with shattered glass. Her partner had taken minimal damage from the window, but a large shard of glass had shattered on her stomach, digging some deep into her. Kirika knew it wouldn't be fatal or serious. But tonight would be a night of picking glass out of her partner. Hardly an enjoyable task.

"Shall I wake the others?" Pip asked in a concerned voice, Kirika waited for Mireille to answer but realised that the blonde was in too much pain.

"No. She will be fine." Kirika commented, her voice bland. Talking to Mireille was one thing, but talking to the captain was another. Especially when he reeked of cigarette smoke.

"I'll get you some tweezers and a dish of water." He commented before jogging away. Kirika nodded at his retreating back and dragged Mireille to their room, depositing her on the bed.

Thirty minutes of arduous doctoring followed. Pip had come and left, leaving Kirika to carefully pick shards of glass from Mireille's scratched and punctured skin. Depositing the numerous shards in the small dish of water, that had soon become red with blood. Throughout it all Mireille remained fairly silent, sweating and gripping the sheets, an occasional gasp passing her lips when Kirika was forced to probe deeply into the wound or when she had to remove a large shard.

Kirika bandaged her when she was finished, tying the knot tightly so that it would not come undone whilst they slept. Mireille was weak from the blood loss, falling onto the mattress as soon as Kirika was finished. Kirika lay next to her, carefully wrapping her arms around her injured partner, careful not to touch the wound.

"That hurt." Mireille whispered quietly, leaning her head back against Kirika, seeming to find some comfort in their contact.

"You never said a word, you were so brave." She hadn't intended to say that, but she was in fact so proud of how Mireille had withstood what must have been such pain. And she wanted Mireille to know it.

"You sound like my mother..." Mireille whispered, her voice leaden with fatigue, the lack of blood making her dizzy. Kirika smiled lightly and hugged her partner tightly to her.

"Shhhh, sleep Mireille. I'll look after you." She didn't think Mireille heard her, already having fallen asleep in her arms. Before she too joined her, Kirika almost thought she saw a deep shadow in the room move, and fade away.

* * *

Deep in the basement, Alucard awoke instantly. His senses alert, his mind screaming at him. He sent his power coursing through the house, letting his being wash over every nook and cranny. Nothing... Nothing at all...

And yet, he knew there had been. He had sensed something... something .. old... and familiar...

* * *

**_Oooooh, what could it be... I wonder... Anyway, chapter finished for this week. More next week I suppose, provided I, myself figure out who it is... (I seriously don't know, though I have a good idea.) REVIEW ME!_**


	15. A New Player

**_Nothing to say really. Though if anyone knows vampire lore could they please contact me, i need a little help , as i am unsure about mystery character. e-mail is on my profile. Sorry it wont let me write it here for some reason._**

**_short chapter i'm afraid, as i need more time to do the relevant research. Don't kill me Lain._**

_**This computer has no spellcheck. Sorry all, if spelling is poor as a result.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14. **Assassin's Bible; The situation must always be under the control of the assassin. Nothing must happen, that has not been expected or foreseen.

* * *

_

Kirika sighed under her breath as she watched Mireille and the captain square off with one another. Mireille's face was red with anger, her fists clenched at her side and her moth set in a snarl. but Kirika could see the sweat on her brow, could hear the hitch in her breathing. All the small signs which told Kirika that Mireille's injury still pained her. Pip on the other hand, was fresh from sleep and ready to argue. And without a doubt he was doign it well. Kirika had to admit, the captain did have a point.

This latest sparing match had exploded because of a delivery this morning, whilst everyone slept. It was a crate, full of their weapons and ammo that they had brought from England. How Breffort had got his hands on them Kirika didn't know, though she like her partner suspected that breffort had been behind their prompt stop in Münster. Of course the captain had been pleased about that, but somewhat put out by the fact that said munitions had arrived at their door, despite the fact that this was supposed to be a covert mission. He was furious that Mireille and Kirika had been making deals with people behind his back, and without his knowledge. Kirika did understand where he was coming from, but Mireille exploded at this challenge to her authority. Even though, on this mission she had none.

"We are free to do what we wish!" Mireille screamed at him, fixing her deadly glare on him, he ignored it.

"Not when you are placing our mission in jeopardy! And the lives of my men!" He countered angrily, Mireille was having none of it.

"We knew what we were doing, you lot were in no danger! God damned idiot can't you see that!"

"What i can see is that you have given away our location to some bloody orgainisation that has no reason to help us! What if they decide we're better to them dead! We have no where else to go!"

"THEY WON'T!" Mireille screamed in fury, her hands clenching as if they wanted to be around the man's neck. Kirika let out another sigh, she hated when Mireille got into fights with people. Possibly the blonde's only flaw, apart from her shopping fetish, was her temper and the explosive results when she was crossed. The rest of the wild geese were sitting on the outskirts like Kirika, amusedly watching what was sure to turn into a fight sooner or later.

"What is this racket!" A tired voice cried out angrily from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see a tired Seras rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning widely. She was dressed in a lilac sleeping gown, and was seemingly oblivious to the stares she was getting from the men.

"Seras," Pip commented lightly, "It's three in the afternoon, you should still be asleep." The short blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am well aware of that captain. Now, do you have any idea why i find that i am unable to sleep?" Her voice was dangerously low. "Could it be?" She continued when no one spoke, "That i can't sleep because two people are screaming bloody murder at one another right above my head. Literally speaking, loud enough to wake the dead, and trust me you two. The dead do not like to be woken..." She let it trail off, as her eyes bored into both Pip and Mireille. "Understood?" She asked with a fangy smile, they both nodded. "Good, where's Alucard?" She asked afterwards. Pip spoke up.

"He went out earlier, said something about finding someone." Seras nodded.

"He went out in daylight?" Mireille asked in a confused voice. Kirika was just as confused as her.

"He's old and powerful enough not to have to fear the sun." Seras exclaimed with a weak sigh, indicating that she would very much love to be able to do the same. Kirika had never thought about that, never realised the sacrifice Seras had made to become a vampire. Not that it mattered to her. Mireille's eyes held pity in them, that was something Kirika loved about her, the fact that she could by sympathetic to all. Kirika had lost that ability. The only ones she now cared about were Mireille and herself. She wondered if she would ever be able to feel for another human...

* * *

Alucard walked agitatedly down the streets of Münster. It was not the stares of the humans aroudn him that made him nervous. No, not nervous... confused, a sense of foreboding. Something was coming, and for possibly the first time in his unlife he had no idea what it was. That ... worried him. What or who, had it been last night who had invaded their territory so brazenly. And how had he got so close to Alucard without him noticing earlier. Alucard was not being arrogant, he knew he was one of the best, as such he could easily rule out the possibility of it being some FREAK. No, this was an original, a true blood. But if so, who? 

Not a child. defenitely not, the presence had been old. A feeling of a time long past had assaulted Alucard's senses when he felt the intruder, a time that perhaps Alucard had seen too. Though possibly under another name...

"Damned sun." He growled, angling his wide hat to cover more of his face in shadows. Normally he would not have considered coming out into the sunlight, it was uncomfortably warm, and the sunlight was bright in his eyes. But he had found himself unable to sleep, and he didn't want his worries passing over to Seras through their link. This was his problem, and he would solve it alone.

_It wanted something._ He thought to himself, _Why else would it have entered the house. It was after something... but what? ... or who?_ Not a quick meal, any vampire would have been able to sense Alucard's influence over the house, marking it as his terriotory. And after feeling his power eminating from the basement they would ahve scurried away to find an easier meal.

Vengeance? It was possible. Alucard had made a lot of enemies over his centuries of unlife, and even a few during his twenty odd years of life. But how many vampire enemies had he made, that eh had left alive to tell the tale? Not many, of that he was sure. But the years of serving Hellsing had perhaps made him an enemy to the vampires as a race. Perhaps this was an attempt to stop the Hellsing's special agent, before he could take more lives.

Maybe, but it was more lieky to be personal vengeance. Vampires did not have a community as a whole, and no council to order such a sanction. _probably just some damn man i insulted some hundred years ago._ He thought distastefully.

Still one of the best ways to take vengeance on a vampire was to hunt his brood to extinction. The nearest Alucard had, was Seras... But he'd be damned if they thought they were getting to her. Such an action would be suicide on the grandest scale. If they so much as touched her he would hunt them to the ends of the earth and rip their beating hearts from their chests. he would not allow some damned fool to touch his fledgling.

_Why do i care? She's just my undead child. I could have hundreds of them._ He shook his head to quiet the argumentative voice in his head, No, she was more than just his child, she was better than those who had come before her. She would be an undead queen someday. A true terror of the night!

But right now, he had to hunt down this bastard before he couldharm her.

No one saw the vampire vanish into a shadow, their weak willed minds saw only what they wanted to see.

* * *

High on the roof of a building nearby a dark shadow looked down on the flow of humans through the street, his mind elsewhere. 

"So. Lord Dracul himself. Stealing her from under his nose will be more difficult that anticipated." His mind asked him if it was worth it. After all they're were women everywhere in the world. Hell, half the world was female. But to run his hands through her golden hair, to touch her silk smooth skin. To taste of her blood as he made her his...

"My love... I will come for you, and you shall be mine." He would be patient, and wait for the right moment to strike, snatching her away and killing any who would interfere, without a doubt she was dangerous, but he was an elder vampire. She would be no match for him, even if she filled him with silver.

He could hardly wait. She was so beautiful, and all that stood in his way was Dracul, the dragon himself. But Dracul would not always be there to protect her, and the humans could never stop him.

Shadow formed around the vampire as he melted through the ceiling of the building and vanished, his mind awash with images of what he would do to her when he had her.

* * *

_**That's it i'm afraid. This is a filler, so i can have an extra week to figure out who that git is. I mean, i have a good idea, and i know who i intended it to be. But i need to do research to see if what i originally thought to be true, is true. People who know stuff about vampires, and if you've read dracula by bram Stoker, e-mail me, it would be very helpful!**_


	16. A Revelation

**_Sorry this took so long, but my Beta Reader was being very demanding... Just kidding Lain, thank you so much for helping me with this chapter and for all your aid in making Mark a real human. I think I'll dedicate this chapter to you. To Lain! Ad Astra Per Aspera. _**

_**Thank-you.**_

_**Sorry about that the rest of you, I'll try and update a little quicker next time, but I do want my chapters to be good, so it may be a while.**_

**_Assassin's Bible may die... as I am completely out of ideas. I know you told me not to Lain, but really even you must have noticed that they have recently become crap. I will fill the title bit with random stuff, but I'll try and make it humorous. This idea was suggested by Cabeloe, I welcome suggestions as to what I could include in future chapters._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15 **- Assassin's TV shopping Channel;_

_Mireille: Come one come all, to the assassin's TV shopping channel, where we have all your assassination needs. The main sale today, the top class, one of a kind assassin's olive fork..._

_Audience: Oooooh,... ahhhhhhh..._

_Mireille: Suitable for all assassin's the olive fork is capable of piercing multiple olives, as well as multiple blood vessels!_

_Audience: ooooohhhhhh._

_Mireille: And here's a very satisfied customer!_

_Kirika: Assassin's Olive Fork helped me kill my childhood friend..._

_Audience: Ooooohhhhh..._

_Mireille: Buy now, and you'll even receive this free Platinum Olive fork case! So buy now, for the low, low price of 79.99 Euros!_

_**

* * *

**_

Kirika sat at a small table in the house they shared, her sketchpad out on the table as she sat with pencil in hand and her head lolling to one side. She hadn't drawn for a long time, three weeks to be exact, judging by the date on her last picture. She was doodling.

It wasn't like there was much of an opportunity to draw anyway, it was bitterly cold outside. Whilst that in itself didn't bother her, her training allowing her to cope in the coldest of situations, the wind would blow her pages around. Making sketching nigh impossible.

She wasn't aware of what she was sketching, the lines simply seeming to form on the paper as her hand scribbled constantly. Inside she was deep in thought. She looked down at the paper and moaned.

It was a rather decent sketch of Mireille. The tall blonde standing there with a wide smile on her face, her eyes happy, even without colour. Not again.

Indeed it was her partner who was occupying her thoughts, and now even her sketchpad it seemed. She let out a sigh.

"Let's have a look." A low voice commented from her side. Kirika calmly turned around, assessing the person she had heard crossing to her, but had ignored. She didn't need nor want a distraction from her thoughts right now. Short dark brown hair, grey eyes and a fey youthful complexion. The mechanic-soldier from the Geese: Mark.

Kirika didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to see her personal sketches, but didn't want to explain why, she didn't feel like talking at all. The man smiled at her, a faintly curious look that was asking for permission. Kirika sighed and handed him the sketchpad, thinking that it would be easier to let him see than to fight him off.

The man gave her another smile as he leafed through the pages, giving each picture a quick glance before moving onto the next, occasionally a small smile would tug at his lips. Kirika felt her embarrassment growing, she knew what he saw.

He handed her back the sketchbook and sat down beside her, making her scoot along the couch to give him more room, obviously he was here to stay.

"So…." He opened, giving her a sly glance, Kirika was unsure what to do. Talking to Mireille was one thing, but she didn't even know this man. Was he …. What was the word?... flirting with her? That had never happened before, seeing as Mireille was by far a more desirable catch.

"You know, you can say whatever is on your mind. I'm not going to snap at you." Mireille said that a lot too. But it was hard. "What are you thinking," No answer, "I'm not going until you tell me." He teased, smiling at her mischievously.

Kirika sighed. Great, this guy was determined to talk with her.

"I'm thinking…" She replied quietly, seeming to startle the mercenary by her actually making a sound. He nodded at her like he was congratulating her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm confused." She replied, answering quickly and trying to hide her discomfort, it wasn't _that_ bad talking to him. At least he wasn't trying to make small talk, answering his questions was easier than making conversation. A thought came to her, had Mireille asked him to try and socialize with her? To make her better at it? She dismissed it, Mireille had far more important things to worry about…. Perhaps it was that fact that made Kirika melancholy.

"About Mireille?" He asked, giving her a victorious grin, Kirika hid her embarrassment. It hadn't been difficult for him to figure it out, at least half of the pictures in her sketch pad were of Mireille. Drawings sketched when the blonde wasn't looking, for she refused to pose for her.

Instead Kirika would draw pictures of Mireille looking purposefully into the distance, laying asleep at night, checking her e-mails on the computer. Though in truth she felt like she was prying when she did that. She cherished her drawings of Mireille. The ones where Mireille was asleep were the best, where her usually cold visage was softened and her face relaxed. It was a sight that Kirika rarely saw when the blonde was awake. Relaxation being a luxury that they could not afford.

"How do you feel about her?" He asked, his voice curious, and perhaps intrigued. Kirika sighed and looked around, Mireille was nowhere to be seen. She had never considered talking to anyone else, but maybe it would help her to have someone else's opinion on this matter. Even if that someone was as annoying as this man seemed to be.

"I think... I... Know I..." Kirika couldn't continue, too embarrassed. Mark seemed to understand and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you like being around her?" She nodded. "Do you always want to be with her?" Another nod. "What do you feel like when she leaves you alone?" Kirika answered instantly.

"Lost. Abandoned. Like I'm all alone again." She almost blushed, she had never spoken to Mireille about these things, why then was she telling them to a stranger? He was smiling, a kind smile that suggested he too knew what it was like to have such feelings.

"I see... I think. So now tell me... how do _you _feel now?"

"Angry, frustrated. Nervous, sad." She was in full flow now, the truth pouring from her lips like water from a broken dam. "I don't know what she sees me as, I don't know what I am to her. Even if she turns me away, at least I'll know and not have this... this..."

"-confusion?" He offered, his voice now serious, she nodded, her mouth shut firmly, she wasn't going to break again. She was surprised that Mireille hadn't heard her, wherever she was.

"Have you ever told her how you feel?" Kirika paused, had she?

"I wrote her a letter once..." Yes a letter, right before she left for the manor, right before that horrific time she had tried to kill Mireille.

"But did you say it clearly?" Kirika shook her head, she had wanted to, wanted to so badly. She remembered the last words she had written.

_My heart was filled with joy. And do you know why Mireille? Because I found you, and I knew you were there for me. And I was so happy. So happy that I wanted to sing. Because I...oh my dear Mireille...I...I'm sorry, but I just can't express how I feel in writing. Thank you Mireille. Thank you. _

She had failed to say it there, failed to say it in writing, and had since then still failed to say it in person.

"No, I didn't."

"Then how do you expect her to tell you how she feels? She may be just as unsure as you...just as insecure." He was right, he was so damned right. She felt a tear leak from her eye.

"But I can't... I don't know how.."

"Heh, I can see that the two of you are off nowhere fast." Kirika's eyes hardened, was he insulting Mireille? "Therefore you need a boost in the right direction!" He cried out, his fist punching the air dramatically as he leapt to his feet.

This tone Kirika did know. It was the kind of thing Mireille would say when she was trying to make Kirika be sociable, right before she would drag her out shopping._ Uh-oh, he's not going to..._

"Come on, we're off out!" Kirika groaned loudly and Mark laughed, but continued to drag her up by her arm. It was funny she thought to herself, that she had not even tried to converse with him and yet she already trusted him enough to allow him to touch her... And she had talked to him... Mireille would have a heart attack.

_**

* * *

**_

Mireille logged off the internet and shut down her laptop, closing it with a sigh. No information about Millennium it seemed. None of her informants even knew they existed, it was like they had just appeared in the country out of nowhere.

She had been desperate to get their own leads on Millennium, so that they wouldn't have to rely on Soldats, but it seemed that Breffort was their only chance. If they really had a man in Millennium as they claimed... No. Breffort was arrogant, but he wasn't so foolish as to lie to them.

"Uhh, I need a break." She moaned to herself, stretching her arms over her head and working her cramped muscles. No information had come from the Soldats either, so they had no idea where Carlos was staying or what he was planning. Nothing they could do except wait.

"And whilst we wait they are probably straining their own sources to find us and then kill us. So we just wait and hope we can kill them before they do us in." It was one vicious cycle, but she had to keep going, fighting the cycle and winning. Keep staying alive...

She checked her watch. 11:24 am. Still plenty of time for what she had planned later. Mireille couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Kirika always forgot.

The fact was that Mireille had last year made Kirika choose a birthday. They treated the date of birth on her ID card as an indicator of the year, but she chose her own date. She had chosen the twenty-second of November, without even having to think about it. Mireille smiled, she knew the significance of this date to the girl. It was the day that Mireille went to Japan alone, and returned to Paris with a partner.

It was really sweet in her thoughts, though she hadn't let Kirika know that she knew what the date signified.

Still Kirika never remembered that it was her birthday, and never expected anything for it. Last year Mireille had taken her out to a concert followed by a meal at the girl's favourite Italian restaurant. She had seemed most pleased. But this year... Mireille knew just what she was buying the girl, and she was very sure that Kirika would be ecstatic.

Curbing her excitement Mireille walked into the shared area of the house they shared with the Hellsing troops. It was early, so only Pip and Luke were there, Ricardo had gone out earlier and Seras and Alucard were asleep. Mireille looked around but couldn't see Kirika anywhere.

"Pip." She called out, getting the mercenary's attention, and for once he seemed sober. "Where's Kirika?" He smiled as he answered.

"Mark dragged her out earlier, said something about her needing something." Mireille shrugged, fighting down a surprisingly strong surge of jealousy. Why did it bother her? Now was the perfect time for herself to go out and get what she planned, and besides, it was not like Kirika and Mark were on a date or anything.

"If they come back tell them I went out for a bit, I'll be back around four." He nodded and went back to his talk with Luke. It seemed today was shaping up to be a national holiday for all of them.

She wondered what Kirika and Mark were shopping for as she headed into the city proper. Had Mark found out it was her birthday? Not from Kirika that would be for sure, the girl was so quiet it would be hard enough to get her name out of her.

_Does it matter? As long as she's happy and out of my way whilst I grab her present, it's all good._ She giggled lightly to herself, she could hardly wait until Kirika opened it, but first she had to buy one.

It was but the work of a few minutes to find a promising looking store, the clear windows fully surrounded by young children staring and exclaiming over the cute bundles of fluff within. Mireille smiled, in truth she had always wanted a pet, but had never gotten around to getting one...

The inside of the shop was musty, and filled with the odour that all pet shops manage to simulate, the smell of far too many animals kept close together and not washed enough. Birds chattered noisily from cages aligning one wall of the small shop, and fish swam lazily on another. It was the wall connected to the windows which held what Mireille was looking for however.

The woman behind the counter came and approached her, seeing as there was no one else in the store.

"Can I help you?" Mireille smiled easily.

"Yes, I'm looking for a kitten for my friend, it's her birthday." The woman clapped her hands together.

"How sweet! Anything in mind?"

"Small, cute, and a breed that isn't going to turn into a nightmare when it's older. I don't know much about cats." The woman smiled and steered her over to the partitions where cats and dogs frolicked happily in some sawdust.

"Any cat will be nice if it's treated with love and care, so I think you could easily choose from any of these." She indicated a few different litters.

"Aww, they're so cute." She couldn't help but exclaim, looking at the tiny bundles of fluff crawling over one another, one of the smaller ones sneezed adorably on some sawdust and Mireille giggled.

She ended up playing with them for almost a full hour, the woman who owned the store was more of an animal lover than a business woman, so was pleased to let Mireille take her time. After all it showed the animal was going to a caring home. After the hour one in particular caught Mireille's eye.

A tiny black fluffy ball with what looked to be dark green eyes which was sitting alone and forgotten in the corner, staring it seemed, in sadness at the merriment around it. It was too cute, soft jet black fur and those imploring eyes, that and the fact it seemed to be alone reminded Mireille so much of Kirika.

"I'll take this one!" She called out to the woman, who walked over smiling to see which one she wanted.

"This one?" Mireille nodded and the woman carefully picked up the small kitten, which made a small and cute meow, as if it were confused with what was happening.

Mireille bought a small basket and some toys for it as well, not being able to resist spoiling it. She was fairly sure she and Kirika would have great fun with it. And she sincerely hoped it would annoy the hell out of Captain Pip Bernadette. She wrote a small message on a piece of card she attached to it's collar. A quick card to Kirika, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to write.

So heady was she, as she walked briskly back to their house, not being able to wait to see Kirika's reaction to her gift, that she wasn't even able to register the force that exploded on the back of her head. Nor the laughs as she was dragged away into the back of a black sedan.

_**

* * *

**_

Kirika was waiting in their room, impatiently. It was half past four and Mireille was still not home. Mark had dragged her to a restaurant to reserve a table for Mireille and herself for later, a nice and fancy place that Mark assured Kirika, Mireille would be impressed with. Then to a quick flower seller to buy a beautiful white rose for Mireille.

They had then returned back here, Kirika feeling less than confident about what she was to do, even as Mark continued to reassure her that all would be well. Perhaps it was easy for men, Mark had made it sound like the most simple thing in the world... But how was Kirika going to ask Mireille out to a restaurant? It was impossible... Different speeches had been running through her mind, and they all ended with Mireille giving her an amused look and making Kirika feel stupid. She was certain that Mireille would not cast her aside... but she didn't want to make a fool of herself either, or sound like she was trying to rush things. And yet... where was Mireille? Here Kirika was, her confidence already dwindling at an all time low, and Mireille was nowhere to be found? Did she not care?

_Don't be foolish, she doesn't know, so how can she not care. She's probably just having some food somewhere or shopping. She'll just have forgotten to check the time._ That calmed her down slightly, bringing her breathing back to a more reasonable level.

"Kirika!" A male voice cried out, she recognised it as Mark as she came running out of the room, leaving the rose carefully on Mireille's pillow. Mark was by the front door, standing next to a small package. "It's for you..." He motioned towards it, his face showing that he had no idea what it was. As well as showing a childish curiosity and an impatient nature.

Kirika knelt down by it, quickly stripping it open, it wasn't heavy enough to be explosives, that was definite, she pulled it open to see a small basket inside. Kirika's mouth opened in a small "oh" of astonishment.

A tiny black kitten looked up at her, beautiful green eyes blinking at the intrusion of light into it's cosy den. It's black fur looked matted slightly but it was quite possibly the cutest thing Kirika had ever seen. She noticed a tag on it's collar. She picked it up and cradled it to her breast as she read the tag.

_To Kirika,_

_Happy Birthday, _

_Two years ago today you first entered my life,_

_I Love you,_

_Mireille._

Kirika's eyes glistened with tears as she read it, a small smile creeping across her features, she ... loved ... her. Mireille... But then, where was she? A small white envelope caught her attention, instantly bringing her down from her high.

She handed the small bundle of fluff to Mark, who accepted it with a huge, foolish grin and started playing with it. Ignoring them Kirika reached down and tore open the blank envelope, a sense of foreboding falling over her. She read the crisp writing.

_We have your partner, if you ever want to see her alive again come to the address enclosed... alone._

_Yours Expectantly, Carlos._

The scream that escaped her lips was of purest rage. When Mark looked at her he was met with the eyes of a wild beast.

And it was angry.

_**

* * *

**_

**_By the way all, this story has now been changed to "T" rating, nothing will change about it, it's just that I chose "M" to be safe, but I understand the rating system a bit better now... I hope. If I don't update in ages then check my profile, it'll say whether I've been suspended or not, lol. Fingers crossed not._**

**_So the chapter ends, on a cliffy... Kind of. Anyway I will no longer update every Friday, that was more so people would know when I update, but with "story alert" released that's a bit pointless now_**.**_ So I'll update whenever! Expect chapters to be longer and maybe even better as a result! _**


	17. Bitter Resentment

**_Hey all! This update has come fairly swiftly after the last one, and is quite long. Go Me! Anyway, I am very sad to announce that Children of the Night is approaching it's finale….. And after that, it shall fade away… But hey, perhaps some day I'll write a sequel maybe. Until then, we can still have fun with this one and my humour fic, eh?_**

**_And I have started a Noir C2, the maidens of death, focusing solely on Fanfics between the two maidens of Noir, Mireille and Kirika themselves. Subscribe if you wish._**

**_Due to the nature of this chapter I believe that this chapter head will be more… appropriate. (The "perspective" of my writing will change depending on the POV of the character, expect it and don't complain that I have done some 3rd person and some 1st.)

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 17. **- In War, The First Casualty is the Truth.

* * *

_

"Wait!" Mark called, his voice hoarse from running to catch up with the small Asian who was walking quickly and purposely towards some unknown destination. Her back was stiff and her face unreadable as she trudged forwards, never once stopping for breath or a rest.

Mark was unsure of the reason that Kirika had erupted from the house, the girl had always, in the short time he had known her, been solitary and quiet. But not like this, not with such feverish indifference. It was as if she truly cared not a bit for anyone around her, such trivial matters not being worthy of her attention.

It was to do with Mireille, of this Mark was sure. The beautiful assassin had not arrived home, and judging from the expressionless and apathetic eyes of Kirika, something had happened to her…. Something bad.

"Kirika, please slow down." He begged, reaching into his holster and loosening his Beretta 92, he would have felt much more confident had he his nice M-16 or such. Instead he had followed without thinking, something Pip chastised him for constantly.

_Well, all I can do is make the best of it now._ But this had to stop, before Kirika drove them both into unconsciousness, they would need all their energy for the rescue mission which was sure to take place.

"Kirika!" Mark exclaimed angrily, grabbing the girl's shoulder and spinning her around, he instantly froze when her eyes met his. Nothing…. There was nothing. No fear, no sadness, no understanding. Her eyes were like slits, the lids heavily lidded and concealing her irises, making her eyes seem as empty and black as the deep night around them.

Her expression was one of pure indifference, her mouth a thin line, her facial muscles relaxed. Even though she made no move towards him, Mark shied back. The feeling of being in the presence of a predator overpowering him. Instincts from a time long past telling him he was being judged. And that his life would be easily forfeit if he were found to be a threat.

He let go of her shoulder, stepping back from the girl who still showed no emotion. Though her eyes refused to leave his own, piercing deep into his soul. It began to rain, droplets of water bouncing from his shoulders and plastering his hair to his head, the girl before him, whom he no longer considered Kirika, turned and began walking away again.

Mark watched as she headed further into the darkness, feeling a tearing sadness in his heart. The sure knowledge that one so young would die, and before even being able to express her heart to the woman she loved.

The figure stopped, seemingly oblivious of the water now pouring from the heavens. She did not turn but her voice, quiet, sibilant and yet commanding carried through the night to his ears.

"Well... are you coming... or not?" Her voice showed that she didn't care, that the question was asked to ascertain his intentions. Mark stood there in the rain, his heart pounding and his mind racing. To go with her would surely mean his death, but to leave her might mean the death of her, and of the one she loved. What was his life anyway? A mixture of pain and rejection, a loss of family and love... To be able to reunite those two...?

"Yes." Was his only answer, as he jogged up to her and attempted a smile. She looked at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence, but made no move to smile in return.

"Then come... we have no time..."

* * *

The night air felt wet to the member of the Geese who walked quietly through the garden. The wind brought the feeling of moisture to his face, alerting him that it might soon rain. But for now he had time, he needed to think...

Tall and willowy, with a long, sad, mournful face and lank black hair. The twenty five year old sniper Ricardo leant back against the wall and rested his head against the bricks. He sighed deeply to himself.

_Why do I do this? I'm not meant for this... monsters, freaks, vampires... _Killing men had always been so hard for him, but to fight these undead creatures was truly terrifying_. I'm just not made for this. _He sighed again, a little louder this time. You can always rely on the sniper, that cold, unfeeling bastard, that was how he was seen. Trustworthy and competent. Did no one see him shiver as he pulled the trigger? Did no one see the sweat that poured from his face, mixing with the tears?

A frustrated tear escaped his eye. _Dammit, why am I here? I'm so frightened and so afraid that I can barely pull the trigger anymore. How can I keep a vampire in my sights when my hands shiver so?... Maybe... I should leave?_

To leave... but how? Run away? Leave Pip, Mark and Luke to their fight alone, against bad odds. And all the while they would believe him captured and try and mount a rescue. A suicide mission it would be more like. A death for them all because of his cowardice... Not running then...

But perhaps... perhaps... He would be allowed to leave? He had served the Geese well for six years, following orders and bailing them out of trouble. Surely if he explained the problem to Pip, the captain would allow him to leave? Yes, Ricardo was sure. He would do so this very night. Ask Pip, get his freedom, book a flight home to England. His girlfriend would be waiting for him there. A smile tugged at his lips.

They had parted on a sore note, him having yet again been called to duty, but had soon made up over the phone. How happy she would be when she saw him, and heard from his mouth that he was there to stay. His heart was already leaping in his chest, the feeling making him foolishly giddy. He could not help but smile like a moron.

Controlling his face he reached into his pocket for a cigarette, then placing it between his teeth rummaged in another pocket for a lighter. There was a soft scrunching of grass nearby. He paused, before continuing his search. The light struck, the cigarette glowed and he took a deep drag before exhaling it in a large cloud of smoke.

The cigarette fell to the floor, his foot stomping on it to put it out as he let out a deep and sad sigh. Another sound, then another. The sound of feet padding through the grass... many feet. A shambling rustling of clothes and a short moan. Smiling sadly Ricardo reached down.

"I'm sorry Sara..." He murmured to the air. His hand drawing the Walther P90 and switching off the safety, before chambering a round. He smiled.

He span.

He aimed.

He fired.

* * *

Alucard awoke instantly, the lid from his ebony coffin flying off as he went from laying down to standing at the foot of his coffin without any movement between the two phases. His hair flew wildly in the windless basement as he let his presence wash over the entire house.

Nothing. ... Well, no vampire anyway. It seemed he was allowing his Ghouls to do the work for him. Well, that would not last long when Alucard found him!

"Master?" Seras cried out in a shocked voice as she struggled from her coffin, grabbing any weapons that lay around. Her eyes met his in her frantic search. So afraid, so scared she was, but she would fight, fight because of her loyalty to Hellsing... and due to her loyalty to him as her master. That she was willing to risk her life to protect him... Alucard boomed out loudly.

"The Night Hath Come,

The War Hath now Begun.

The Ground, the grass, the Mud,

It shall soon run red with blood!"

"An enemy from ancient times faces us Seras, this claim to our bond shall not go unpunished!" Seras was confused for a moment, before she felt her hackles rising and her breath escape her in an angry hiss.

The knowledge came to her, her vampiric instincts reacting to her master's words. Someone wished to take her bond for their own, make her _their_ vampire. Take her away from Master! Take her away from _HER_ Master!

Her arms raised, the Harkonnen gripped in one hand, an M-60 Heavy machine gun clutched in the other. She bared her teeth in a fanged grin.

Together they raced from the basement, up the stairs and into the main corridor. There, Pip met them, kicking down a ghoul which was trying to gnaw at his leg before discharging another shot into it's head. He reloaded his Colt as he ran up to them, Luke just behind him.

"Merde, we're under attack!" He cried in his heavy French accent. "A horde of damned Ghouls! I don't think we can hold them all off. Not on our own anyway..." He added looking at Alucard meaningfully. It was well known that the tall Nosferatu hated dealing with Ghouls, their being too below his station.

"There is no problem. This rabble is the brood of a true vampire. As such they will crumble when I rip off his HEAD!" He exploded in a black cloud of bats, streaming through a smashed window and out into the grounds which were swarming with what must have been a good proportion of the area around them. All tuned into Ghouls.

"He seems fairly pissed." Pip commented before they were all too distracted to talk.

* * *

_The night is cold, wet, damp. Her breath forms small clouds as it escapes from her mouth. She knows she is close, the address from a hateful letter burned into her mind, guiding her footsteps as her mind wandered._

_They leave the town, the city behind them. A small military base looms ahead of them, an abandoned barracks perhaps? As she and her companion come close she notices two men approach them. Their handguns are concealed, and yet they make no motion to draw them. She can smell the sweat from them, the acrid scent of gunpowder as they approach her. _

"So you have come, follow me peacefully an-" _A bullet interrupts his speech, exploding through his face as blood spurts onto his friend, his partner swears but none of this Kirika hears, as she leaps forwards, reaching the man before his hand even enters his jacket. She looks up into his face as she presses her gun against his breastbone, his eyes are wide in fear. Her own are empty. She pulls the trigger, a mighty recoil, aided by the weight of the body dropping on her arm. She shoves the body back and searches for more targets._

_The night is empty, there is no one else to kill here. The man who followed her moves forwards, passing her and toying with a small metal box at the side of the door, a few seconds later and the light flashes green, as the door slowly creaks open. _

_Kirika goes in first, her eyes not moving, and yet unfocused, taking in all detail without a search. The room is empty, she can see it and she can also sense it. _

_Why am I here? Why do I do this...? ... Noir? The name brings a surge of emotion to her. Emotion is rare, she contemplates as she dodges a guard's bullet and places one in his forehead. _

_I search for someone? Yes... Who? I am Noir... no... We are Noir... The man? No...an ally... friend? Yes... Mark. Another surge of emotion, a warm settling in her stomach. He is one to be protected. But then who is my other half?_

_She enters another room, four men, spin, their faces etched with shock. Her Beretta M1934 raises instantly, beating them all as she fires three shots and kills three, the bullets piercing their chests. She reloads as the man, Mark, kills the other._

_As she leaves the room, covered in blood, a memory comes to her. A short girl, pale skin and magenta coloured hair. The picture brings more emotions, pain, loss, yet also anger and betrayal. She is not Noir!... She...?_

_A streak of blonde, perhaps hair, a light fair skinned face, bright blue eyes and red lips. A gentle caressing voice, a smell of lilac, a fresh scent mixed with gunpowder. The emotion that hits her almost makes her stumble. Like an actual pain in her heart. The girl feels the area searching for blood. She has not been shot, a salty substance rolls down her cheek. _

_More pictures form, a tall graceful form, long legs a beautiful body, full of curves. An angel of a woman, her smile gentle and her face warm and loving. This time the girl does stumble. Landing on one knee as she wipes at the tears now pouring from her eyes. The man kneels by her, offering his aid, Kirika nods to him in thanks. Accepting the arm he offers to help her up. _

_There is an alarm ringing. A loud piercing siren that drones on and on as they head down the long metal corridor, it goes ignored by the blank faced Asian girl. Memories and emotions assault her, and she has no time for any alarm. A man leaps from an alcove, he is dead before his leap is even complete. Stumbling on legs that no longer work as he crashes into the opposite wall._

_Mireille A voice whispers in her mind, a soft quiet voice. The girl recognises it as another version of herself's voice. The name makes her throat block as a sob threatens to escape her._

_"_Mireille..."_ She whispers, the name making her feel the pain in her chest a hundred fold. A black cat, green eyes, a note... Love..._

"Mireille!"_ She says again, this time louder. Two guards rush around the bend firing at her, she does not attempt to kill them from range._

"MIREILLE!"_ She screams, the name making her erupt into action. One man falls grasping his windpipe which has been crushed by a strong blow. The other tries to move backwards to fire, but Kirika's arm is already around his head, a strong tug and a sickening snap later and he joins his comrade in death. _

_The pain of the emotion coursing through her, tearing through her insides makes the instincts of the beast kick in. Pain means a threat, a threat must be removed. Need to kill more..._

"Kill... no... Mireille... SAVE!" _Her mind snaps in clarity, a howl escapes her lips and she rushes forwards, her eyes slitted in anger, pain and hate. Any who would stand between her and her love shall perish...

* * *

_

The Ghouls were weakening, of this Seras was sure. They seemed to fight with less speed, less coordination, as if the brain which controlled them was far away. And perhaps her analogy was closer to the truth than she knew. Without the master vampire to swell their ranks and keep Alucard busy the Ghouls were falling like chaff.

Seras easily dodged below a slow lunge and slammed her fist into the ghoul's stomach, her hand coming away covered in black gore. _Ughh... lovely..._

"Ey! Seras!" A French voice called out, Seras turned and fired a quick barrage from her M-60 into a bunch of Ghouls, the swathe of bullets actually cutting them in half.

Pip reached her during a lull in the fighting, panting and covered in blood, he seemed in good enough shape.

"Seras, it's your job to help keep us humans alive you know!" Seras blushed slightly and stuck out her tongue at him, making the mercenary captain grin before looking around. A deep voice, the voice of her master boomed around them.

"That doesn't matter now, this battle is won." There was a fierce explosion it seemed, a raging fire outside the windows and the shrieks of a thousand tortured souls as they burned to a cinder. Pip's face was white with shock. But Seras, her vampiric instincts surfacing smiled in glee. Her master had smashed this pathetic claim on her bond, had crushed the enemy!

A few moments later and they were outside. Alucard was sitting on a patch of burnt ground, a dead ghoul at his feet. Luke and Pip were searching for any Ghouls left inside the house. Seras was sitting alone, a small black kitten asleep in her lap.

That such a cute and small creature had managed to survive the war they had waged in their own house was a miracle. The small thing must have hidden itself and then sensed the peace. Seras knew it belonged to Kirika... she had read the tag...

_Love...? So they love each other...? Will I ever love?_ Her eyes were drawn to her master, his back slumped as he stared into the ghoul's empty eyes, apparently deep in concentration. _Master? Do I love him...? How can I?... he's a monster!... But then... So am I._ This was too confusing. The kitten, the small bundle which sat in her lap. That was simple, and simple was what she needed right now.

"Oh no." A voice moaned, Seras turned as the cat leapt from her lap. Scurrying into the house. She climbed to her feet and approached Pip who seemed to be standing by something against the wall. When Seras saw what it was she felt a feeling of misery settle in her stomach.

The body was barely recognisable. It was slumped against the wall of the house, it's eyes empty, the pupils mere pinpricks. Ricardo, sniper of the Wild Geese stared at them with unseeing eyes.

"Why did this have to happen...?" Pip whispered as he knelt by his comrade. The sniper's body had been mutilated. He had no legs, his body ending at his waist and his left arm was torn... or eaten off. His right hand clutched a blood covered handgun. His face had a huge gash down one side, tearing through his mouth and down his neck. His blood had already stopped flowing long ago.

Pip reached forwards and closed the man's eyes for the last time, touching his forehead and letting a sad sigh escape his lips as he climbed to his feet. Seras moved forwards to help him but he shook his head. Luke moved forwards and seemed to be whispering something to Ricardo, saying his last farewells. Pip pulled out his colt and fired a single silver bullet into Ricardo's forehead. Silencing him as a human, and preventing his soul from ever becoming that of a ghoul.

"Dammit. He was so frightened... he was scared... and yet he always fought, always followed orders! He was a _good_ man..." Seras noticed bodies surrounding the sniper, Ghouls who had the customary silver bullet embedded in them. Even trapped and being killed, Ricardo had obviously fought like a demon. "They'll pay..." Pip's voice was hoarse, his eyes unfocused. "They'll pay. I will have vengeance... You will be avenged friend."

The grieving captain walked quickly away, disappearing into the house, Seras stood outside still. She could feel the captain's soul breaking. His heart shattering as he lost his men, each piercing his heart as he took the burden of their death upon his own shoulders.

"And he will force himself to be the one to tell Ricardo's love..." Luke whispered, as if reading her mind, or perhaps just the emotions on her face. Seras nodded quickly, it wasn't Pip's fault that he had died... "Uhh...Mark and Noir are gone." Luke reported quietly to her. "Without a struggle, I think they left before the battle. But where to..."

"Don't tell him. He has enough on his mind now." Luke nodded and the two of them walked away, to find somewhere to rest whilst not intruding on the captain's grief.

Alone outside, Alucard continued to stare into the ghoul's eyes. Forcing his will into it, breaking through it's barriers. Inside he was confused. Such an attempt at stealing Seras from him... It was pitiful. Where was the challenge? The duel?

A claim for a bond was always fought by duel, a vampire nearly as old as he was. Such a vampire _would_ follow tradition, so where had he been when he sent his Ghouls to their death. He forced forwards with his mind, the natural barrier around the ghoul's mind crumbling at last. _Finally, let's see what your last orders were..._ He rummaged.

_Go now my army. Go and die. Keep Dracul away._ Alucard's red eyes snapped open, his mouth twisted in a snarl as realisation dawned. The bastard was not after Seras!

A moment, a direction. An explosion as Alucard erupted into a million bats, screaming and chattering as they flew to the west away from Münster. To where battle still raged.

* * *

_The metal corridors are empty. A single steel door awaiting them at the end. The alarms still ringing, still alerting men to it's call. But dead men can not be woken. _

_Mark rushes forwards, but the door needs no tinkering. Opening immediately as he nears it, the room inside is empty. Merely a square room with another door opposite this one. _

_Kirika enters calmly. There is no threat here. Mark follows slowly, she can sense his fear. But also his determination to help her, it is refreshing. They both walk to the other door, Kirika presses the button. The door remains closed. Mark moves forwards, taking the steel control box apart and slowly meddling with the insides. He murmurs something about it being complicated. But Kirika knows no door will keep her from her destiny._

_There is a swish and the door behind them closes, locking them inside. A large projection appears on the opposite wall. A man appears. _

"It's him!" _Mark exclaims, _"The führer!" _Kirika looks at the man who would be their number one target. Short and fat with a smile that almost seems to split his cheeks. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of glasses, his hair in a neat comb over. _

_"_Very Good. Very Good indeed." _The man speaks, his accent heavily German, _"No doubt you are the famous Noir? Or at least you would be if your partner were with you." _Kirika moves forwards as the man smiles, she makes no comment but she doesn't have to. The camera pans to the side, and there she is. Like a fallen angel she lays on a metal bed, her arms latched to the surface. She looks asleep, but more likely that she has been drugged._

"She will make a fine addition to our army of vampires." _The man exclaims happily. Kirika takes a step forwards, the very thought that they might do that to her love!_

"Unfortunately for you, my not very talkative friend, you must die. Auf Wiedersehen." _The projection goes off, and a loud hissing sound fills the small room. Kirika looks around and sees a clear gas being pumped through the vents. Mark swears angrily, his efforts to open the door double. _

_The gas reaches her and she tries to hold her breath, but lack of oxygen forces her to breathe in the hateful substance. It flows into her lungs like thick syrup, making her hack loudly in an effort to clear them._

_Already she can feel it taking effect, her mind swims, and her vision blurs in and out of focus as she fights to remain conscious. Mark too let's out a hacking cough but does not stop his work. _

_It would be so easy... Kirika realises as her body seems to lose all energy and her eyes become heavy. So easy to go to sleep now. To never awake again, no more worries, no more death. No more sin... Her mind feels heavy, as if all the blood is rushing to the front and making her lean forwards. _

_"_So easy... to die...then- NO! Mireille!" _Her eyes snap open. Her mind clears in an instant and she chokes down the bile rising in her throat. The door swishes open and Mark falls through, three blurred shapes are there. The figures seeming to shift in her drug induced vision. She lifts her Beretta and fires all seven shots in their direction. Through either luck or skill the three men fall. _

_She rushes forwards to stand protectively over Mark as he fights to regain his breath and stand. She waits... He stays on his side, hacking loudly._

_Suddenly afraid Kirika kneels down and lifts him up, hoping to let him better clear his lungs. He looks at her, his eyes wide in realisation, a realisation that Kirika finds a moment later. He's dying... His eyes focus for one second and he smiles at her, a happy smile, a smile that tells her to save Mireille. His body rocks as he coughs loudly again, the battle is a losing one as he runs out of air and blood dribbles from his lips._

_His eyes fall and his body stills. The poison having made him choke on his own blood... she feels wetness in her eyes. And sadness in her heart... Mark... Laying him down she rises to her feet, not once looking back as she goes to confront those who took him from her, and those who would try to take Mireille from her. _

_Her own insides are in turmoil, there is wetness in her throat, the taste of blood is strong. Her strength waxes also. She does not care, if she must die then it will be so that Mireille might live. _

_A door catches her attention, two men lay dead outside. _

_The door opens..._

_The scene is from a nightmare, bodies lay everywhere, blood covers the wall gruesomely. The men were not killed by a gun, they were ripped to pieces. Limbs lay discarded, bodies lay mangled. Their target the führer, pinned to a wall by what looks to be a chair leg. _

_A voice calls out, weak and dying, it is the girl that serves Carlos, she crawls near to Kirika. There is a huge hole in her stomach, as if something leapt through her, tearing out her insides as it went. _

_"Vampire..." She whispers before dying. Kirika feels tears roll down her cheeks again. It's over..._

_The bed; destroyed. Mireille; gone. Not a body. Taken by the vampire. No doubt it's original target. Gone where? Kirika did not know, and so how could she find her love...?_

_Not that it mattered anymore. She had failed and Mireille would be made to pay the price, but Kirika would not go unpunished... She was already dying. Already the bile is too much to fight, her vision swims again as her insides flush up her windpipe, choking her and killing her. Her knees strike the floor as she clutches uselessly at her throat. Trying to scratch through the skin to clear it._

_MIREILLE! Her mind screams in terror, loss and sorrow._

_"Mirei...ll..e." Her voice croaks uselessly as she dispels the last of her air and falls forwards into the deepest darkness she can see before her. I'm so-r-r-y...

* * *

_

_**... Sniff... Another cliff hanger. Mai will kill me. Against all odds, for the first time ever I think I actually liked a chapter that I have written. Obviously not for content but for the way it's written. Please Review, it would make me feel better...**_

**_For my own conscience, since Lain warned me. I meant no offence with this chapter. The Führer is in Kohta Hirano's Hellsing manga, a real character, he is by no means a reincarnation of Hitler, he has simply taken on that title. Please forgive me if you were offended, I did not mean to do such. Only to entertain. _**


	18. Interference

**_Hey all, this is the new chapter of Children of the Night, up for your enjoyment. It's more of a chapter that sets up what is to happen in the one after this, if you know what I mean. So this one will defenitely not be to the quality of my last chapter. But the next one should be pretty good._**

_**Enjoy as you see fit. My beta reader Lain is on holiday, so this has not been Beta'd. Forgive any mistakes. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18 **– Interference._

_

* * *

_

Pain. A swirling aching torture that spread throughout her body, an unknown weakness that seemed to be eating at her strength. Movement, she could sense movement in the room, nearby, oppressing. And yet she could not move. Instincts kicked in, her breathing slowed, creating for her a mask of sleep. Good enough to fool even the best.

The movement stopped, a blurry shadow near one wall seemed to slump back into a chair. Through her almost closed lashes she could not make out much of the room. It was dark. The only light coming from a window which had thick and heavy curtains pulled closed over the tarnished glass.

Where was she? Where had she been. Memories were swirling in her mind, failing to form any coherency as the pain induced dizziness wracked her body. She wanted to empty her stomach, to wretch and curl into a ball to minimize the pain. But not with someone watching. For her own safety, until she could change the situation to her advantage, she needed to remain still.

Doing so gave her plenty of time to experience the fiery pain wracking her body from the inside, seemingly eating away at her. It was coming from her chest, and emanating around her body in pulsating waves. Each new wave forcing her to fight the urge to scream. It felt like molten lead was flowing through her veins, streaming around her body, down her limbs and up to her heart, where it burned away angrily. Like a raging fire.

She didn't think she had ever felt such pain before. She had been shot, stabbed, beaten and tortured. But that was always a transitory pain, one that could be ignored with an effort of will. But this….this was too much, even for her.

A moan escaped her lips.

A rustling sound, footsteps, someone was standing over her, it was dark. But now she knew why she couldn't see the figure, it wasn't because of the lack of light, there was enough for her to see by. Her vision was swirling like her mind, spots and blotches forming together at any distance.

"Kirika, are you awake?" The voice was feminine, and yet it was not the voice she wanted to hear so badly, she knew that. Memory crashed into her mind savagely, wracking through her brain with a ferociousness that threatened to send her under. Mireille…. She had failed to save her. Failing to free her from the grasp of Millennium, and instead allowing her to fall into the hands of a true Nosferatu.

"Kirika?" The voice was worried, insistent. Kirika could make out a short form, with a mop of reddish blonde hair. She assumed it was Seras Victoria. But she had no time for this, she had to save Mireille, even though she knew not where her love was. Even though she not how she was to kill such a creature and win her back. Even… if Mireille was no longer human.

A cold hand touched her brow gently, searching for a fever.

She exploded into action. The figure cried out as she was dragged forwards by Kirika's feverish grip, flipped quickly and deposited harshly onto the floor. A moment later and Kirika was on top of her, her legs locked around the vampire's chest and immobilizing her, even as her hands gripped her neck.

She was not an enemy. But she was in her path. And to save Mireille, all obstacles were to be removed. A snap, a cry cut off and a slumped form on the floor. Kirika was glad that Seras was not human, she would survive, though when next they met she had a feeling they might not be friends.

The dizziness hit again, harder. Almost knocking her backwards with the pain. She gritted her teeth as she rose slowly to her feet, the change in altitude making her want to be sick. An arm was tightly wrapped around her stomach, in a futile attempt to lessen the burning pain.

She was not in the basement she realised, as she looked around the room, this was her own sleeping apartment. It was daytime too, judging by the thin stream of light that was filtering through a gap in the curtains. Seras' master would be asleep. There had never been a better time.

It was now or never. Her Beretta M1934 was sitting on the bedside table, the dull metal darker than the room. She lifted it carefully in one hand, the weapon had authority in her grip, the heavy weight telling her it was fully loaded. She would need more than this, even loaded with silver as it was. But she had money, was able to draw directly from her shared funds with Mireille.

She would need more ammo, explosives, a close combat weapon. Already she could feel the illness festering away at her, the poison that had killed Mark working it's purpose inside of her. She didn't know how much time she had left, but she knew she had nothing to lose. Like a cornered wolf protecting her cubs, the vampire didn't realise how dangerous she was now.

* * *

Pip sat in his couch by the television, idly puffing on a small cigarette as his other hand stroked the black kitten that lay snuggled in his lap. It was hard not to succumb to the kitten's charm, he had to admit, the little ball of fluff just had to look at you to make you want to stroke it.

There was of course nothing worth watching on the telly. Not that he could understand what was on anyway. So smoking and petting was all that was available at the moment anyhow.

He still didn't know what had become of Mark, though he could make an educated guess as to the young man's final outcome. If the young assassin had barely survived, there was little chance for his rookie mechanic.

Another body to add to the ever growing list.

And it seemed there would be more to add soon. Alucard had expressed his desire to hunt down the vampire who had attacked them, to silence him. A true Vampire, the FREAKS took their toll on his forces, how would just him and Luke fare against one of the true undead?

At least they would have Seras for backup. Something they had not had in the previous encounters. And maybe even Alucard would lend a hand?

Legendary trained assassins and immortal vampires. All of a sudden, Pip felt very small.

* * *

It was an itch. Very much like an itch. A small scrabbling in the back of her mind. That she felt, even through her dizzy haze, her mind currently foggy with painkillers. Distorting her thoughts even as the drugs made her high.

The pain had lessened now, the overdose of pain killers having taken quick effect. She was armed too. With another Beretta M1934 at her waist, ammo included. It was regular ammo, not enough to kill a vampire, but it would slow them down enough for her to close in with them. And with her new long knife, made of silver alloy, she was pretty sure she could finish any errant undead off for good.

Explosives, including C4 charges, as well as high explosive and incendiary grenades were clustered in a bag strapped around her back. She was more than ready. Unfortunately she was running out of time. Although feeling pain was beyond her at this moment, the fatigue and heavy limbs were felt tenfold, dragging at her feet and making her weapons feel unbearably heavy.

She had left the city now. Was in the countryside around it. She didn't know why she had chosen to believe he was out here, with his abilities, there was no guarantee he was even in the country. But that itch she felt. It told her that Mireille was nearby.

She would not backtrack now. She didn't have the time to do so. Even if this illness could be staved off with rest, as she believed it could be. Mireille didn't have the time. The vampire had not abducted her for the sake of it. Mireille was either a meal or a potential fledgling. Neither of them being in Kirika's interest.

As she trekked towards the west she wondered whether it had been wise to attack Seras so, and to shun what help the Hellsing organisation could have offered her. At the time it had been a moment of instant clarity, but now Kirika knew that the _clarity_ might have been more due to the state she had been in, rather than any true wisdom. Still, there was nothing that could be done about that right now.

The sun was setting already. Kirika did not know what time it was, nor what the time had been when she had awoke. Had Seras recovered? Had she even been discovered? Laying broken on the floor like that. Was Mireille still alive?

Night time, whatever was to happen, Kirika felt sure it was to happen at night. That didn't give her much time.

* * *

A strange eerie tune….. an organ….. playing deeply in the background….. where was she….. who….was she?

Where she was sleeping, it was dimly lit. A small torch brazier was set into one wall, offering very little illumination into the small stone walled room. She was in a bed, a very large bed, covered by only a thin white silken sheet.

She examined herself carefully. Pale skin, long blonde hair. She knew that she had light blue eyes. A name came to her…. Kirika….. Was that who she was. No, she was Mireille.

But then….. who was Kirika? She searched for the information within her mind, but seemed to strike a barrier within herself, a small shock racing through her mind, punishing her. She dropped the investigation immediately.

Rising slowly to her feet Mireille took stock of her clothing. She was in a long black satin dress, pitch black, with a revealing neckline and a large bodice. Her high heeled boots she still wore, but hidden by a long black skirt, she did not recognise this dress that she wore.

Something seemed to be calling to her, drawing her towards the wooden door. Before she realised what she was doing, she was closing it behind her and entering the new room. A wide large hall like room. The sounds of the organ were stronger here, washing over her and dimming her senses with it's soft music.

Her eyes were drawn to the source of the music, a figure was hunched over an old church like organ, playing on it slowly. Drowning the room in it's mournful melody.

* * *

The building that stood before Kirika could only be called huge. Tall, dark and abandoned. Made of darkened wood and seemingly falling apart from disrepair, the place almost screamed of Mireille. As if calling out in pleading to Kirika, begging her to rid it of the parasitic vampire within. Kirika _knew_ this was the place. There was no doubt in her mind, no confusion.

Mireille was here.

Even if Kirika died, even if it all went wrong and Mireille was not freed, at least Kirika could tell the blonde her feelings. Let her know that Kirika loved her too. That much would have to do.

But not until her last breath. Not until her heart was pierced or her throat choked from poison, not until then would Kirika stop fighting, and not even then! Until she was no more, until her soul was cast into hell, even there she would fight on.

She closed her eyes. Listening. There was no sound, no movement, no life. But still she would not take the front door. Mireille would call her a fool to take such an expected entrance. It would be heavily guarded. Her eyes wandered.

A balcony, perhaps sixty feet up one wall, a nearby tree, a ledge and a gargoyle clutching the wall. It was all too easy. And she could see dim light coming from that balcony.

She began her climb, a Beretta at each waist, her bag full of explosives dangling from her shoulder, a dead weight.

Already she could feel the painkillers wearing away, her mind fighting the instinct to curl into a ball, even as her muscles cramped painfully. Now was not the time for surrender.

* * *

The man had risen from his twisted organ, a dark black suit he wore, with a pristine white shirt underneath. Dark black hair, with not a trace of grey and storm grey eyes met her own. They swirled, becoming a deep red. Mireille had to fight past a block in her throat to speak.

"Blake?" She thought she remembered the man from a restaurant somewhere, whilst she was shopping for clothes for-

"Ahhh!" She cried out in pain abruptly, her train of thought cut off savagely by a jolt of lightning. Tentatively she released her head, which she had clutched between her hands, and looked back at the man. He was smiling.

"Blake is but a name I sometimes use, my love. My true name is Gilles de Rais." The name meant nothing to her.

"Who are you to me?" She asked, wondering why she could not move away. Memories were still slow in coming to her, she knew she was an assassin. Noir. The man, now identified as Gilles smiled warmly at her, cocking his head to one side.

"Me? Oh Mireille. I am your lover, and soon to be your master." Mireille's face crinkled in confusion. Her lover? She felt nothing for this man, was he telling the truth to her? And what did he mean by master? She bowed to no one!

"You do not believe me?" He made it more of a statement than a question. Mireille did not disagree. "Here, let me remind you." Visions assaulted her mind, racing through her vision.

A woman running towards her, light purplish hair, a cold gaze. Mireille instantly recognised the woman as the Italian brutal princess, the Intacobbile. A knife flashed in the reflected light, plummeting towards her stomach. She couldn't move, the fear immobilizing her.

A gunshot sounded out. Far away on top of a hill a man had shot the woman's dagger, breaking it near the hilt, saving her. It was Gilles.

Another vision, Gilles injured and captured in a desert landscape. Her looking after the injured man, rescuing him from a band of rebels.

More, visions of them laughing, visions of them eating together in her small apartment in Paris. And yet throughout it all, Mireille felt that something wasn't quite right. Like he was but a shade of the visions.

"Still you doubt? Come to me, let me remove your doubt." He held out his hand, a will not her own clamped down on her consciousness, muffling her thoughts as she stumbled towards him. She collapsed into his arms, his finger traced her neckline, above her breasts. He smiled, and long pearly white canines greeted her, his breath tickled her throat as he leaned closer as if to kiss her.

"Become as me," He whispered in a seductive voice, "Join me in eternal life Mireille Bouquet, my lover."

The mouth closed over her neck, making her shiver in apprehension.

There was a flaring pain in her neck. Her head lolled to the side, as the man she now knew not to be a man began his dark feast.

* * *

**_Dum-dum-dum. Am I going over the top with the cliff hangers or what? Sorry about this chapter being; small, less good than others and unexciting. There is no real need to complain, as I know. _**

_**However the next chapter should be HUGE and full of ACTION, and ROMANCE, and SUSPENSE! And not so many capital letters. Oh i have plans, i really do. I foresee only two more chapters. Yes, i am sure of it. But i foresee the next one being as mentioned above, colossal!**_

**_By the way, the character Gilles de Rais, is a historical reference, which was provided to me by Cabeloe. Who keeps telling me off for not mentioning him. _**


	19. Heart of Darkness, Light of Life

_**Bad me! Not updating for way too long. Bad me. Anyway, my writer's block has been butchered mercilessly and I am finally sitting down right now to write this. I may have been too ambitious in this chapter, with quite a bit going on, perhaps too much. But that's the way it is. This is the penultimate chapter people! Only one more chapter after this!**_

_**Okay. Plan. Put loads of flowery description in this chapter. Reality? I don't know yet, I still haven't written it, but likely to be rather strange. Hey! Who knows?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19 **- A Heart Seduced by Darkness can Still feel the Light._

_

* * *

_

Mireille gasped as the sharp canines pierced the soft skin of her neck, a greedy tongue lapping at her spilt blood as the strange man partook of his unholy nectar. A moment later and he leant back, surveying her with a fangy grin, his lips smeared with blood. Inside, Mireille knew she should run, should be frightened, but her limbs were heavy and her mound foggy and distant. As if the two were not connected. No matter how much she demanded, her limbs would not obey.

The man leaned back into her, his hot breath on her throat as he opened his mouth wide.

_CRACK!_

Blood splattered onto her face, momentarily surprising her as the man's head rocketed back from some unseen impact. His arms holding her gave way as he fell back, letting her fall to the floor. Just before she collided her limbs and mind connected, allowing her to tuck into a small ball and roll back to her feet in a few seconds, her eyes searching wildly for answers.

Gilles de Rais was slumped against his large organ, his hand held against his face, even as blood dribbled between his fingers and down onto his expensive suit. Unconsciously Mireille traced the trajectory of the projectile back to a balcony, where a small shape stood, shadows clinging to it's form.

"Who's there! Who the hell are you?" Gilles roared in anger, wiping blood away from his healing face.

The figure stepped forwards, out of the shadows, revealing a small girl with unruly black hair, an Asian complexion. A Beretta M1934 held negligently in one hand.

Mireille felt her mind gasp as she looked upon the girl, she remembered her! She was sure of it. Like a fleeting memory, the memory fled before she could grasp it, leaving Mireille in darkness.

"Mireille." The figure spoke, simply a statement, as if she was confirming the blonde's presence. The voice was low and yet calm, dark brown eyes, slightly red stared at her, looking deep into her own blue eyes. She was human, Mireille knew that. A very dangerous human, even the way she stood spoke of grace. Like a wolf, waiting for the right moment.

And yet….. her breathing was haggard, as if she'd run a marathon, and her skin held an unusual pallid tint, as if the girl was ill.

"Mireille?" The voice asked again, a small bit of uncertainty now present. Mireille again searched her mind for an answer, and again found a shock of pain as her only reward. Something was blocking her from the truth, and Mireille had a good idea who it was.

"Who are you?" Mireille asked quietly aware of the hitch in the girl's breathing at those words, the brown eyes widened in confusion, fear and hurt, and began to glisten with unshed tears.

"Mireille…. It's me….. Kirika…" That name! The one she had remembered as soon as she had awoken! But who was Kirika?

"Enough! You dare to come here and threaten me and my lover-" Another gunshot rang out, ending his speech before it could get in full flow, forcing Gilles to yet again clutch his face in pain. "Bitch! This ends now!" He snarled.

Mireille tensed, ready for violence as the two squared off to each other. What might have happened was interrupted however, as a fierce series of explosions shook the floor beneath them. Mireille looked around wildly for a source and found the sound to be coming from a door. It sounded like someone had blown an entrance into the place or something.

"What the-" Gilles began in shock. But another gunshot echoed out, slamming into his chest, just below his neck. Gilles fell back, cursing furiously at the fiery pain as the silver burned away at his flesh.

"Bitch! You die now. Mireille!" Without meaning to Mireille snapped to attention, her muscles eager to obey, even as her mind questioned them.

"Kill her!" He commanded, his voice harsh. There was a moments hesitation, before fierce anger suffused her, roaring through her veins as her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed. The cause was irrelevant, all she knew was that she was angry and killing the girl would make it better. It all made sense! Kill the girl and she would have her memory back!

"Mireille?" The small voice questioned. Mireille ignored it. She could feel a cold weight against her thigh, cold hard metal strapped to her leg.

Skirts swirled as the gun was brought out in a flash of skirts, safety off and gun aimed and fired faster than any SWAT member could. Three bullets sprang towards the girl in less than a second. Mireille smiled.

The smile however soon turned sickly as the girl swayed away from them with laughable ease, as if they were slower than falling leaves. The girl leapt through a small doorway and into another room, never once trying to fire back.

"Chase her! Kill her!" Gilles cried out, even as she sprang forwards and through the doorway and after her small Asian enemy.

* * *

Just past the front door of the giant building was a great hall. Not unlike that of the Hellsing manor, with a wide open space which had numerous tunnels leading from it. And two sets of wide stairs at one end. Possibly the only difference from the Hellsing manor, was the tiny barricade of boxes and crates in one corner, which three people were using as walls to hold off an army of soulless Ghouls.

"Shit." Pip swore as he fell back momentarily to reload his M40 heavy machine gun, snapping a new belt of ammo into the slit and pulling back the crank. Ammo was one thing they didn't lack, the boxes were their own. Full of weapons and ammunition. It was being well spent.

Crouching on one knee to better allow him control of the recoil Pip opened fire with the machine gun, spraying bullets into the Ghouls as he moved the barrel slowly from left to right. Glowing contours of silver bullets cut through them, even as the roar made his ears clog and his teeth rattle.

"Where is Alucard?" Pip screamed to Seras as he began to reload again, already having spent his one hundred rounds.

"My master has gone in search of the vampire. When he falls so will these lifeless servants." The small blonde vampire answered, her face glowing from the muzzle flare of her M16 and Harkonnen cannon. She had changed, Pip thought to himself, become more accepting of her new life. More vampiric. But then, hadn't they all changed?

"Roll Call!" Pip cried out.

"Seras here!" A bored voice answered back instantly, she knew it was not meant for her.

"Luke here!" The other man cried out, as he kicked back an undead before filling the pallid face full of silver.

Pip let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure he could have taken it if all of his men had died because of him.

_Fuck this._ Pip swore to himself as he rummaged in a large bag nearby, his hand bumped against a few canisters. Drawing them out he inspected his newfound treasure.

"Ooooohhhhh Incendiary Grenades! Fun!"

* * *

"Mireille Stop! Why are you doing this!" Kirika cried out as she leapt behind a stone pillar, allowing herself a moment to force her heavy breath back under control. Bullets sprayed off the pillar and floor nearby, one whipping near her head and leaving a loud whistling in her ears.

"Stand and fight!" Mireille cried, her voice full of anger and hate, "Come out and die!"

"Please stop this Mireille!" Kirika answered back. Why was Mireille attacking her? Why was she so angry at her? What had Kirika done wrong? _Why does she hate me so much?_ More bullets rained on her hiding place.

One thing was for sure. Mireille needed to get rid of that gun, and minimise the affects the firearm could have on her.

Another room caught her eye. Taking a deep breath and fighting down the bile in her throat Kirika bounded towards the doorway, leaping through as bullets raked where her feet had been mere milliseconds before. A room full of pillars was before her. Kirika's trained mind had a plan ready in a second.

* * *

Mireille rolled into the room only a few seconds after the small Asian, her eyes and her gun questing for her quarry. The room was dark and dank, shadows hugging tall pillars and creating long strips of purest shadow that crept along the floor in a patchwork fashion.

Holding her gun ready at her side Mireille stepped further into the room. An image came to her, a memory reawakening. She remembered a scene like this, but out in the daylight. She had bee hunting the girl then as well, and she had entered a broken temple just like this.

The girl had been behind her.

Diving to the side and spinning, Mireille's gun shot behind her and above the door, blasting two shots into the shadows before it clicked empty.

There was nothing there.

Mireille was not foolish. She knew she had made a mistake as soon as the Walther clicked empty, and the sound of quick feet padding towards her reinforced her observation.

Spinning she managed to see the shadowy form as it bounded into her. Strong arms encircling her legs in a tackle and bearing her to the floor, a small feminine body straddled her, trying to force her arms back.

Quickly, Mireille delivered a sharp blow to the girl's stomach, hoping to wind her enough to get her off. Perhaps it worked a little too well. Already wracked with obvious sickness the small girl coughed and hacked madly, bringing up blood and accidentally coughing it into Mireille's face.

And her eyes.

"Ahh –Fuck!" She cried out in shock, abandoning her attempts to fight the girl in favour of scrubbing at her eyes. The figure took the time to control her coughing and wrestle Mireille's right arm down to the stone floor, banging it against the hard surface painfully.

"Mireille, please don't fight me, I don't want to fight you, please don't." The girl repeated in a quiet and soft voice, her begging and pleading out of odds with the strong grip that was repeatedly bashing her fist against stone, cutting the skin and knuckles roughly. Despite holding on for dear life, the pain soon overwhelmed her mind's orders and the hand gave up and relinquished the Walther P99.

In a quick attempt to slow her down Mireille rocketed her feet upwards, kicking the girl in the back with her knees and knocking her forwards over Mireille's head. However the small Asian still managed to get hold of the Walther before Mireille could.

Mireille flew to her feet but froze as she saw the small girl holding her Walther, not aiming at her, but ready.

_Damn it, I've lost, and now I'm dead._ The girl's eyes were sad, and her shoulders slumped with both sadness and fatigue.

"Mireille... why?" She asked, her voice almost cracking. It was filled with so many different emotions. Too many for her to guess at. Mireille felt her eyes widen at the obvious pain the girl felt. Who was this girl? Why was she so sad at the thought of killing her? Wasn't she the enemy?

"Dammit! I don't know who you are!" Mireille screamed angrily at the girl, hating her for making her wait so. Was she going to shoot or not? The suspense was killing her.

"I'm Kirika..." The gil tried again, "Your partner, Noir, your friend..." Mireille shook her head in denial. The damned girl was trying to confuse her, messing with her mind. If she was a friend, then why did Mireille feel only hate when she looked into those brown orbs. If they were as close as the girl's acting suggested... then why did Mireille not recognise her? No. She was an enemy. Just a dirty creature who wanted to use her for her own ends, but no one used Mireille.

"I don't need my gun to kill you." Mireille whispered, before charging forwards and sweeping her legs against the girl's trying to trip her. The small Asian hopped out of the way lithely, landing like a cat. Mireille was less than a second behind her, her fist hurtling towards the small face.

Less calmly a strong hand deflected the blow, but the girl winced as it struck her shoulder a glancing hit, knocking her off balance.

Mireille could see the strange illness affecting her. Making her slow and sluggish where she was normally so fast. _Wait?... Normally so fast? I've never even met her before._

"Mireille stop it!" The girl cried out in pleading, ducking below an elbow and quickly rolling away from a boot heel. Damn this girl was hard to hit. Still, she wasn't fighting back, and was getting weaker. Mireille knew that time was with her.

The girl took off again, rolling through a door and away from the blonde. Towards the front end of the building. Mireille sighed an exasperated sigh before continuing her hunt. What was with all the running?

* * *

"Pip! Down!" A female voice cried out urgently, making Pip hit the dirt a mere moment before a swathe of bullets streamed over his head, cutting down the large group of Ghouls he had been battling. It was close and serious now, with the Ghouls pressed against the crates and reaching and climbing over to try and get to the human flesh within. With so many Ghouls clambering around, reaching for ammo was now a very dangerous game.

It was as if the blasted vampire had turned a small village against them, there were so many Ghouls. For every ten they cut down it seemed another thirty would enter from a doorway at the ends of the room. Joining the back of the throng which were pressing against them.

"Captain!" Luke cried out in shock, causing Pip to look towards him with sudden fear. The man was fine, or looked whole enough. He was covered in blood, but it didn't _look_ as though any was his own. The man pointed high above the fighting, towards the stairs. They led up to the second floor, where two figures seemed to be battling each other gracefully. With moves so quick and flowing that they seemed never to stop.

"Shit is that the assassins? Why the hell are they fighting each other?"

"Pip!" Seras screamed in anger, bringing his attention back to the Ghouls. "We're being overwhelmed!" She cried again, indicating a large group of Ghouls which had broken through the blockade and was lurching towards them. More streamed through the gap they had made.

"Shit!"

* * *

"I'm your partner!" Kirika cried uselessly as she ducked another fist and swivelled around Mireille's form, ending up facing the confused blonde's back. Why could Mireille not remember her? Did their love mean nothing? "Your friend! We _live_ together!"

"Stop lying. I would remember that!" Again the blonde tried to sweep her legs out from under her. Not trusting her poisoned body to perform a back flip she simply hopped backwards out of the way. She smothered a loud hacking cough.

She knew she didn't have much time left.

"Yuumura Kirika! Your partner! We're Noir, we passed the trials together, you saved my life!" For a moment Mireille stopped, her face freezing in sudden shock as she seemed to remember something. Right before a wave of new hate seemed to engulf her, turning her eyes angry again.

"Stop messing with my thoughts!" She snarled. Kirika would have groaned if she wasn't feeling so miserable. Breathing heavy and limbs burning. As well as a broken heart and hurt feelings. How could Mireille just forget her? Mireille was trying to kill her! The blonde's blows were sure and swift, their lethal intent unmistakeable.

There was one course of action left for Kirika. One she had wanted to avoid at all costs, but she had no time left, even if she wouldn't get the chance to tell Mireille how she felt before she died.

Rushing forwards, body held low Kirika charged towards Mireille's shocked form. A few quick blows would put the Corsican under for a few hours, hopefully enough for Hellsing to kill the vampire and rescue Mireille. Even if Kirika would not be alive to see it, that would be an acceptable result.

Ducking under a clumsy arm Kirika span on her heel, prepared to deal a heavy elbow into Mireille's stomach.

Her legs died.

Muscles in her legs, normally taut and strong, gave way. Turning as soft as jelly as a fiery wave of pain rocketed through her being, originating from her lungs and reaching up to grasp her heart in fiery claws. So painful that she sobbed in pain.

Needless to say her attack fared badly. Overbalanced and rushing forward with momentum, what was supposed to be an efficient winding move ended up with Kirika barrelling into Mireille's legs and knocking her down. They sprawled down together, even as Kirika tried to fight the urge to both cry and be sick at the same time.

It seemed the deadly poison had finallycaught up with her.

* * *

Alucard was torn. Literally.

Half of his power was here with himself, battling the French vampire Gilled de Rais, fighting a vampire not quite as old as himself. But old enough to know a few tricks.

The other half of him was in the form of pure black power, destroying Ghouls in corridors to give Seras and Pip the time they needed.

And it still wasn't enough.

Alucard was not winning. Nor was he losing, at this level they were evenly matched, but he needed to end this NOW!

Even destroying Ghouls, he was not helping them enough to save Seras. He had heard his fledgling's shouts, they were being overwhelmed. If things continued this way. Alucard would fail on both fronts.

But which way to swing? Fight the vampire and risk Seras? Or rescue Seras, allow the vampire to escape and risk another attack later? Which would again leave them in the same situation.

"You English dog!" The vampire shouted, "I was a Knight of France, I fought a hundred year war against the English, I have killed more of your kind than you even knew existed!"

Alucard ignored the errant vampire and his mindless prattle. Alucard was not English for a start. He was Romanian. But that was irrelevant.

_I need more power!_ Swearing angrily he searched within himself for the strength he needed to succeed, he found none. He was already at his limit. He knew he had more, behind a locked door within himself.

Furiously he pushed at the door, trying to force it open and claim the power he needed. But it was strong, it sealed his power away from him.

_For an eternity. No one but a Hellsing can ever break your seals Alucard. No one._

"I _will_ not fail." The elder vampire grunted as he fought now three battles. One against the Ghouls. One against Gilles de Rais.

And one against his seals.

* * *

Explosions riddled the Ghouls around them as Luke threw reckless grenade after reckless grenade into the mass of freaks. The explosions so close to them as to be threatening.

Neither Seras nor Pip reprimanded him. The end was coming, and taking out as many as possible was as good an idea as any.

Pip was bleeding. Seras could smell the blood on him, his own blood. Luke too was wounded, perhaps critically. They were all of them dying.

"MASTERRR!" She cried out in a final farewell to the man who had given her life. The man who was not a man. The man she knew she loved.

* * *

Kirika gagged and wretched on the cold stone floor as the poison took more of a toll on her, covering her brow with sweat and causing her to vomit her own blood. She had forced herself onto her knees, determined to die of Mireille's bullet instead of drowning in her own blood.

"Please, just do it." Kirika whimpered to the blonde. Who had disentangled herself from Kirika's weak body and climbed to her feet. Her Walther clutched in her hand.

It was aimed at Kirika's head.

"I love you Mireille. Please... I love you... Don't stay with him, he's lying to you. Live your own life... go with Hellsing, they'll explain it all to you. I lov-" Her speech was cut off by another round of fierce hacking coughs, wracking her small frame as she shivered in fear and cold. Why was it so cold?

"I'm sorry that I don't know you. That... I don't remember you. I'll give you a quick death." Mireille's voice was soft. No longer filled with intense hate, just a sad forgiveness.

Kirika collapsed to her side, determined to look at Mireille one last time. Bright blue orbs met her own eyes and she smiled. Mireille was so beautiful.

And Kirika loved her.

Kirika closed her eyes, shutting out that lovely visage for the last time. That determination, that loving gaze.

The Walther spoke.

And Kirika felt pain no more.

* * *

Alucard's eyes snapped open.

_"Masterrrr!" _SerasScreamed from below, her voice filled with anger, defiance and... love?

Something gave way within him. A subtle bit of electricity as something snapped. Something important.

The metaphorical door he was pushing on fell open, and he fell through it in his haste, falling into pure dark power.

Eyes flashed blood red.

Fangs grew longer.

And power exploded from within him.

* * *

**_That's it... _**

_**You're thinking of killing me now aren't you? I'm pretty sure that Mai is... **_

_**You should be honoured that I care about you all this much. This chapter took me two and a half hours to write. I timed it. Since im an idiot.

* * *

**_

_**DON'T READ THIS NEXT BIT. UNLESS YOU ARE SO ANGRY THAT YOU ARE CONSIDERING NOT READING THE NEXT CHAPTER. OR IF YOU ARE SO SAD, I.E. MOURNFUL, THAT YOU FEEL LIKE SCREAMING. IT WILL RUIN THE NEXT CHAPTER A LITTLE. BUT I FELT IT WAS NECESSARY IN CASE PEOPLE GOT REALLY ANGRY AND DECIDED TO FLAME ME.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ummm... uhhh... What can I say. "NOT LAST CHAPTER!" Put two and two together and think, why would it not be the last, and if what happened is to stay, why is the story not labelled Tragedy? Wink wink, wink wink. **_


	20. Children of the Night

**_Those who ask for quick updates... get them... Occasioanlly._**

**_I have the strange feeling that, even though I put that bit on the bottom of my story, some people have stopped reading this because of what happened in the last chapter. Well, if you have, then more fool you!_**

_**This is the last chapter people. The FINAL chapter of CotN….. Kind of depressing really….

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20 **– Children of the Night.

* * *

_

The world was swimming. No. The darkness was swimming. There was no world.

All that she could see was dark blackness, emptiness. It was not frightening. At the edge of her vision there seemed to be light, but it seemed that no matter where she looked, she could not get a decent look at it. As if it were being blocked by something.

_Is this death?_ There was no pain, no hell. Not even a heaven, just awareness. Her limbs felt cramped, and she felt a little too warm. It felt as though she were laying on something, something soft.

More awareness came to her. Something was covering her, keeping her warm. There seemed to be a small weight on her stomach, and something soft and yielding behind her head. Even with all this, she still felt uncomfortable.

Smells reached her next. A clean scent, coffee, bacon. Food. Her stomach growled lightly in protest, urging her to find something edible soon. _If I'm dead, why do I need to eat?_

She took a breath… and froze. Breath? She was breathing?

_I'm… not.. dead? Then why is it so dark?_ Her mind clicked into place as she woke up more and more, the answer was startlingly obvious.

_You haven't opened your eyes yet._

Lids creaked open and bright light invaded her eyes, momentarily blinding her and causing her to wince. She felt musty and stiff. Like she had been still for too long. The urge for a long bath and a quick run was nearly overpowering.

But first. Food.

Brown eyes wandered, searching for that which her stomach desired, it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. The soft white bed, pressed against a partition, steps leading down to a light wooden floor. She could just see a single window, with a flowering orchid next to it.

Paris. Home.

A soft sound reached her ears. Humming. Someone was humming a soft and soothing lullaby, the voice light and beautiful. Kirika felt her eyes widen as memory crashed back in on her. The vampire, the fight, Mireille.

"Mi...---- " Her voice croaked pathetically, making her wince in pain and rub at her throat, it felt raw. Like she had been eating sharp sticks. Making any sound at all felt like more sharp objects were scratching her already raw throat.

The humming stopped for a moment and Kirika froze in place, hoping she had been heard. Unfortunately it started again after a minutes silence.

Frustrated Kirika pulled off the overly warm covers and shimmied to the end of the bed. She was getting up! She already felt like she had slept too long.

The "THUD" she made as she smacked against the wooden floor was quite loud. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?_ She contemplated as she began telling her legs to move. They twitched slightly.

She was so engrossed with trying to get up that she failed to notice the sounds of an approaching person, until it was too late.

"Kirika?" The voice was shocked and hopeful at the same time, making Kirika stop her attempts to stand up. That voice was like music to her.

"Morning..." She managed to croak, lifting her head slightly to favour Mireille with a weary smile.

The blonde's face was frozen in shock. Her blue eyes wide and her mouth open in a small "O" of surprise. She looked dishevelled, as if she hadn't looked in the mirror all day. She was still beautiful though, she was always beautiful.

"Kirika..." The blonde let out as she tried to look exasperated, as if Kirika was some errant child. Instead she just looked silly, with a grim frown but twitching cheek muscles and bright dancing eyes.

"It's back to bed with you young girl." Mireille ordered with a big happy smile breaking through her glare. Kirika nodded but still couldn't move, so it was up to Mireille to bend down and pick her up, carrying her to bed and tucking her under the covers again. Despite the earlier heat, Kirika was now very cold, and thankful of the heavy blankets.

Mireille knelt by the bed, her elbows on the mattress and her hands gripping one of Kirika's in a tight hold. The contact felt like heaven for Kirika.

"What happened?" Kirika asked in a still raspy voice. "We... you... I thought you.." She didn't want to say it, in case Mireille felt that Kirika didn't trust her.

"Shot you..." Mireille answered, her face becoming etched with pain. Kirika just nodded, willing to let the blonde speak when she wanted to.

"As far as I understand," Mireille began uncertainly after a minute, "and I don't understand much of this. Alucard unlocked all of his power by breaking the seals that kept him captive. And without meaning to, used so much power that he didn't just kill Gilles, he erased him. Erased him so much, that Gilles' influence for the previous few hours ceased to be." ... Silence.

Kirika felt confused. Mireille _looked_ confused. Kirika felt they made a good team in that.

"So," Kirika began, "He reversed time?" Mireille shrugged.

"Alucard said that what Gilles had done in the last few hours had never happened after he'd finished with him. So those that were Ghouls became human again and appeared back at their homes. Seras, Pip and Luke, who had all died were resurrected. You too..." She added with a look of self hate.

"Mireille..." Kirika breathed, unsure of what to say.

"I killed you Kirika. I shot you, my only friend. I... I'm..." A sob broke through her, wracking her body with pain and misery. Kirika's eyes widened.

"No! Mireille, no, it's alright, I don't care." Kirika hated her body at that moment, that it was too weak to pull Mireille into a firm embrace.

Their malaise was interrupted by a furry figure. Bringing other... more... _difficult_ thoughts to the front.

Kirika stroked the soft black kitten softly, marvelling at how it pressed itself against her face and mewled softly in contentment.

"I see you got my gift." Mireille smiled between her tears. She had stopped crying now, but refused to wipe the lingering traces away. The kitten, seemingly pleased with it's work rushed off to sleep.

"Hmm hmm." Kirika answered in the affirmative, fighting the urge to blush slightly. It had seemed to easy, when she thought she was dying, so say those words. Because it was her last chance. But now... now she felt scared all over again, insecure. Even though she _knew_ Mireille felt the same way.

One of the hands holding her own travelled up her arm to her face, where it lingered touching her cheek softly. Kirika could already feel her breathing quickening, having Mireille touch her face felt like... like... well, she had nothing to compare it to, nothing she had ever felt, felt this good. She felt like she was bursting with happiness.

"Did you... mean... what you said?" Mireille asked, her voice subdued and her eyes frightened, just as insecure as Kirika was.

Kirika nodded hesitantly, smiling shyly.

Silence reigned. Communication was neither girl's skill. Kirika felt frustrated, why couldn't she just say it? Either of them?

Mireille was angry with herself, _You're afraid aren't you, that she might say no. That Kirika might not have understood what I meant._

Kirika squeezed Mireille's hand tighter, and leant her face heavily against Mireille's other palm. Mireille blurted out.

"Love you." Not even a full sentence. But Kirika understood, as her heart swelled in her chest.

"I love you Mireille. I love you too." There were tears in her eyes, making the brown orbs sparkle. She tried to hide them, but didn't need to, because Mireille was crying too.

Kirika didn't know what she wanted. She felt drained, and yet incomplete. She had said it, and her feelings had been returned. It felt as if those three words had taken as much a toll as any fight would have on her.

Turning her head slightly she kissed Mireille's palm, marvelling in the taste of the Corsican blonde's skin. Hands gripped her cheeks as her face was pulled forwards towards Mireille's.

Kirika felt that her mind wasn't working. She was sure her heart wasn't beating. All that felt important were Mireille's glorious lips on her own, their warm, wet contact as they performed a dance as old as time itself. This was not her first kiss, but it was nothing like the one sided kiss with Chloe. That one had been empty, but this one... it was filled with passion. And need.

Mireille broke away reluctantly, needing to breathe despite her wish to the contrary. Kirika's face was flushed with emotions, she was now _very_ hot. As well, as embarrassed, pleased and fulfilled. She could still taste Mireille on her lips.

"Sorry." Mireille apologised bashfully, her face tinting slightly red. Kirika shook her head to dispel the apology.

"Why are you apologising?" Kirika asked curiously, did Mireille still think Kirika didn't know what she was agreeing to. _I'm not as naïve as she thinks. _"I've wanted that for a while." She added, whilst blushing. Mireille's eyes widened slightly as she smiled.

"Maybe we should take this slowly?" She suggested, "You've been out for a while."

Kirika nodded happily, she doubted how long this _slowness_ would last, but didn't care. She suddenly realised what Mireille had said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mireille's words, and her own stiffness suggested a long time.

"Nearly three weeks now. You haven't moved since then, so it's to be expected you'd fall flat on your face when you tried." Kirika frowned as Mireille let out a silvery laugh, remembering the state she had found her in.

"I think I need a bath." Kirika suddenly remarked, interrupting the blonde's laughter. Mireille looked at her curiously before nodding and helping her out of the bed. The implications of what had to happen struck her a moment later. Mireille saw her shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Yes, that's right. I have to help you bathe. You're a bit useless at the moment." Again, more laughter as Kirika blushed. But Mireille was right, she couldn't do this on her own, and she _did_ need a bath.

* * *

"So what happened to Hellsing?" Kirika asked once they had both settled into the bath. Mireille was there too, with Kirika leaning back against her as the blonde washed her, seeing as her own arms were still unresponsive. Mireille assured her by tomorrow they would be fine again.

It did make Kirika feel slightly less embarrassed that Mireille was in the same nakedstate as her, she thought that might have been the blonde's idea. The both of them could fit in their bath quite easily. Still, Kirika was as red as a beetroot. If she had turned around, she would have seen that Mireille was too.

"They went back to England, back to their jobs at Hellsing. Alucard said that even though he was free, he wished to continue the fight. And Seras would follow him wherever he went." Mireille was lathering Kirika's unruly hair with shampoo, trying to make it look at least partially presentable.

"Did she ever tell him how she felt?" Kirika asked after she had blown some shampoo bubbles off her nose.

"I think so. In their own vampiric way, they seemed very close at the end. But they have an eternity." Kirika nodded, feeling the weight of mortality come down on her. _They have eternity, but Mireille and myself don't._

"We don't need forever," Kirika began hesitantly, "as long as I have now, and you, I'll be happy."

There was silence, in which Kirika felt she might have said something wrong. Before pale arms wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her close to Mireille's body. Skin to skin, as close as humanly possible they were.

"You know. We're not that different from them." Mireille whispered into her ear, hair forgotten, "we're all creatures who have to kill for our daily bread. All of us fight a war we can never win, but will never give up. And both them and us, are only as strong as our love for each other."

Hands found Kirika's own, pulling her around so that they could kiss again, could meet in their own love for each other. As they pulled away Kirika finished what Mireille had begun to say.

"We're all Children of the Night."

* * *

_**One... two .. three... AWWWWWWWW! Someone tell me, did I go over the top or what? Last chapter, NEEDS to be filled with fluffiness. **_

_**Hee hee, anyone who doesn't read this because of what happened in the previous chapter will be seriously missing out on what they feared they had lost. **_

_**Well, its finished. Final thoughts people? Please! If you liked this story, then I would strongly suggest you read my other one; "Noir: Divine Contract." It again has supernatural creatures in it, as well as developing romance. Though the romance is slow as they learn to change from untrusting allies to something much closer. I personally think it is coming along better than this one, so give it a read. And forgive the lack of instant fluff, that will come later.**_

**_Well, from Children of the Night. This is Cavalyn signing out. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks to Lain of Avalon, my beta reader, who was on holiday so didn't get to beta the last few, but her help at the start was invaluable. And thank you to my reviewers, who offered support, help and a general fluffy feeling in my heart. You made me want to continue when I thought all was lost. _**

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
